Uma chance para o Amor
by Yuria-chan
Summary: Hinata descobre a que fora vitima da pior das traições. Com isso a menina que um dia foi doce fora escondida no fundo de seu coração. Como fazer para trazer-la de volta? Apenas uma pessoa pode fazer isso 1 CAP REEDITADO. LEIAM ONEGAI
1. Trailer

"**Quando estava prestes a se casar, descobre a que fora vitima da pior das traições. Com isso a menina que um dia fora doce e gentil fora escondida no fundo de seu coração. Como fazer para trazer a boa menina de volta? Apenas uma pessoa poderia fazer isso. Apenas um homem poderá curar seu coração ferido. Quem era ele? Quem ela menos esperava... A pessoa que não via há anos retorna para cumprir seu objetivo e salva-la do mal que estava corrompendo seu coração."**

Trailer

_**Uma traição...**_

Ele tentara resistir, mas falhara.

Ele traiu a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

_**Suas conseqüências...**_

A mais doce das meninas, tornou-se a mais fria das mulheres...

Ela odiava aquelas pessoas a quem entregara seu amor e pisara nele.

_**Ele perdeu á quem tanto amava...**_

"Não preciso nem dizer q não volte a se aproximar de mim, não é mesmo?".

_**Amigos?**_

Isso ela não tinha mais!

E nem os queria!

_**Amor?**_

Ela não o conhecia e mesmo assim o repudiava

_**Aonde ele chegaria?**_

o fundo do poço era o caminho certo.

Para ela, sua vida havia acabado.

_**Teria algum remédio?**_

Talvez, apenas o amor verdadeiro poderia curar seu coração ferido... isso se ela o aceitasse.

_**Neji Hyuuga, um médico renomado, acostumado à curar as feridas do corpo, seria capaz de curar as feridas da alma?**_

Ela irá descobrir q apenas ele pode mostrar-lhe a luz que havia perdido.

_**Itachi desistirá de Hinata?**_

Caro leitor, você desistiria de alguém q você ama e que sofre por você? Ele irá lutar pois acredita ser o único capaz de fechar a ferida que abrira.

_**Haverá muitos conflitos entre os dois homens?**_

Imagina... só não deixa os dois sozinhos em uma sala, porque se não haverá uma 3° Guerra Mundial

Dois homens frios lutando pelo amor de uma doce (?) menina. A mesma menina que precisa de ajuda (todos nessa fic precisam 8D). Uma disputa pela portadora dos olhos perolados irá começar. Agora, as únicas questões são: Quem sairá vitorioso? E Hinata? Sairá ilesa de tanto sofrimento? Ou suas cicatrizes serão tão profundas q o tempo não será capaz de fechar?

Isso vocês, meus queridos leitores, descobrirão acompanhando essa nova fic.

"Uma chance para o Amor"

_**Em breve**_


	2. A dor de uma Traição

**Recadinho importante:**

**Yo Minna, **

**Esta é a minha segunda fic do Naruto e primeira com os casais NEJIXHINA, sem falar que terá uma pitada de HinaXItachi. Com quem ela ficará? Isso só acompanhando. Espero muito que gostem.**

**Pessoal, eu precisei reeditar a fic. Peço novamente que releiam o capítulo já que a maioria dos detalhes que foram mudados.**

**Agradeço a todos. Peço desculpas... **

**Vamos à fic e espero que gostem... AHHHHHHHHHH, façam uma autora extremamente feliz e mandem-me muuuuuuuuuuuitas reviews. Vou ficar esperando (ansiosa, devo dizer)... **

**Minna: **Sai daí sua louca e começa LOGO!!ò.ó

**Haru-chan: **Já vou, pessoal!! Já vou começar... e e'

**Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso, pois se não eu seria famosa e todos saberiam meu nome!**

Casais: NejiXHina; ItaXHina

**Diálogos:**

- Falas

" "_: _ Pensamentos

EM MAIUSCULA: Algum doido gritando

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

**Uma chance para o Amor**

**Capitulo I**

**A dor de uma Traição**

Londres.

Hyuuga Hinata caminhava pelas ruas cobertas de neve apressadamente. Ela queria esquecer-se de tudo. Tudo o que passara no Japão. Aqueles fatos marcaram sua vida... Talvez para sempre. Perguntava-se se merecia sofrer assim... Sempre fora boa para com outros e o que recebera? Dor, sofrimento...

Ao passar por uma banca, rostos familiares chamam sua atenção. Ao se aproximar, sente os olhos arderem, não de lagrimas. Resolvera nunca mais chorar por eles. Era ódio e rancor o que sentia. Lá estavam eles: Itachi, Hanabi e ela, junto de um titulo enorme que chamava a atenção: "Conflitos na família Hyuuga"

Aquele jornal de quinta categoria queria acabar com o respeito que ela e o grande jornal de sua família tinham com os inúmeros leitores. Nada e nem ninguém iria desmoralizar sua família.

Ela olhou novamente aquele jornal e sentiu nojo deles e de si mesma. Como pudera ser tão ingênua e não percebera o que estava acontecendo.

Sua expressão agora não mostrava a ingenuidade de antes, mostrava apenas as marcas da sua alma.

Ainda se lembrava. Como esquecer sendo que tudo ocorrera à apenas dois meses? Ela culpava aquelas pessoas, pois elas a tornaram essa pessoa fria e rancorosa. Os odiava. Odiava todas aquelas pessoas falsas. Pessoas a quem entregara seu amor e pisara nele.

Ela tirou duas notas de sua bolsa e entregou ao jornaleiro. Este quando ia lhe agradecer, reparara em seu rosto e em seguida, olhou para o jornal.

-Perdoe-me, mas se me permite comentar...

-Não - Hinata cortou-o friamente. - Não quero ouvir nenhum comentário. Principalmente se for pra falar sobre a matéria desse jornalzinho inferior que a única coisa que sabe fazer é expor as pessoas ao ridículo.- ela pegou o jornal e saiu andando com elegância.

O jornaleiro abaixou os olhos e murmurou:

-Que tristeza é essa, criança?-

Hinata entrou no quarto do hotel em que estava hospedada e fitou a lareira acesa. Fitou novamente o jornal e leu a matéria...

**Trocada pela irmã **

"**Parece que a tão famosa e prestigiada família Hyuuga está tendo problemas com suas duas filhas. Duas belas jovens entram em conflito ao se apaixonarem pelo mesmo homem. E esse homem de sorte é ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Uchiha Itachi, o filho mais velho da família Uchiha, que é dona da maior transportadora do Japão. Após um namoro de dois anos, o casamento seria realizado mês passado, o mesmo foi cancelado. Fontes seguras contam que havia uma relação maior entre o jovem Uchiha e sua cunhada, Hyuuga Hanabi e que esta foi o pivô do casal mais admirado de Tókio. Tanto Hinata como o próprio Itachi desapareceram das câmeras da imprensa. **

**Teria a família Hyuuga alguma coisa á esconder? Onde estará Hyuuga Hinata? Sinceramente, se fosse eu também não me atreveria á dar as caras. **

**Segundo as mesmas fontes, ela foi enviada para um local distante para ficar livre das especulações. Agora lhe perguntamos Hinata: adiantou alguma coisa? Fugir está sendo melhor?**

**Ser alvo dos mexericos da sociedade está lhe incomodando? Agora sabemos que mesmo as pessoas ricas sofrem como as pessoas normais. **

**O dinheiro da família dela, com certeza não lhe aplacará a dor de ter sido trocada pela própria irmã, ou melhor, de ter sido traída por pessoas que tanto amava.**

**Essa historia ainda tem muito o que falar... há muito mistério por trás desse rompimento e principalmente, a pessoa que mais deve estar sofrendo é a própria Hinata. **

**A única coisa que sabemos é que até as pessoas de elite cometem essas baixarias. Trair a noiva com a própria irmã? Realmente acabou-se aquele tempo em que os nobres eram dignos e sem maculas... acho que essa já esgotou a cota de pecados de Uchiha Itachi. Mas não façamos Hinata passar-se por santa. Será que esta não fez por merecer tal traição?**

**E Hyuuga Hanabi? Não teria ela se jogado primeiramente nos braços do ex-cunhado? Esses mistérios são os muitos que rondam as duas famílias. Ambas não quiseram se manifestar em relação ao assunto, mas soubemos que Uchiha Sasuke é o que parece com mais raiva do suposto acontecido. Será que este tomou as dores da pobre Hinata? Acho que sim. Mas talvez ela não saia perdendo nessa historia, não é mesmo? Se não conseguiu ficar com o mais velho, que fique com o caçulinha. Ele também é um ótimo partido. Bom, isso apenas ela decidirá.**

**Por Mitsu Arakimi **

Em um ato de puro ódio, jogou o jornal inteiro dentro dela, desejava que aquelas duas pessoas queimassem vivas. A menina doce desaparecera completamente. Os olhos perolados agora eram frios e distantes... Indiferente à tudo e à todos.

-Que sejam infelizes para sempre!- murmurou fechando as mãos com tanta força que as unhas deixaram marcas.

Ela sentou-se na poltrona e continuou a fitar as chamas. Namorara um homem por dois anos, estivera noiva dele, iam se casar, e foi traída. Ainda sentia como se levasse punhaladas em seu peito.

Agora todos sabiam o que tinha acontecido. Sua vergonha era publica. Seus amigos sabiam... Parece que Itachi lhe fizera mais mal do que parecia.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o Flash back 0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o**

Hinata fazia a ultima prova do seu vestido de noiva. Estava empolgada com tudo. Recebera a ajuda de sua mãe para preparar seu lindo enxoval. Tudo parecia perfeito, mas algo fazia seu coração doer. O que aquilo significava estando tão próxima de seu casamento?

Uchiha Itachi era um homem maravilhoso, gentil e educado. Era seu grande amigo de infância. Irmão mais velho de Sasuke. Ele era o filho mais velho da família Uchiha.

As duas famílias tinham um elo muito forte. Se conheciam há muitos anos. Em todas as festas ou jantares que uma dava para outra, Hiashi e Fugaku faziam todos rirem com suas historias de quando eram adolescentes. Hinata sempre fora próxima de Sasuke e Itachi, já que seu primo morava em Londres. Eles cresceram como grandes amigos, para a alegria dos pais.

Após o anuncio do casamento, as duas famílias ficaram feliz, ao perceberem que o elo entre eles ficaria mais forte e que esta decisão partira dos filhos, sem eles terem se envolvido. De grandes amigos, para namorados e depois noivos.

Às vezes, Hinata se perguntava se não estava confundindo aquilo com amor.

Percebera que nas ultimas semanas ele estava distraído.

-Algum problema, Itachi?- Hinata perguntou colocando sua mão sobre a dele.

Eles estavam no sofá da sala, no apartamento dele. Ela estava confortavelmente deitada sobre o peito dele, enquanto este acariciava os longos cabelos dela.

-Não, Hina. Não há nada.

-Está tudo bem com a empresa?

-Sim... - respondeu simplesmente.

Realmente ele tinha um problema... E dos grandes. Estava em duvida se deveria contar à Hinata. Ela era boa, saberia entender.

Será mesmo? Ela saberia perdoar uma traição? Ele amava Hinata com todas as suas forças, mas não conseguira agüentar. Não conseguira resistir. Traira a pessoa que mais amava no mundo. Ela não merecia isso, ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém.

Ele tentara resistir, mas falhara. Fora fraco, deixara-se levar pelos encantos daquela pirralha desmiolada, pirralha que não tinha respeito nem pela própria irmã. E quem era ele para falar sobre respeito? Ele tinha moral para isso?

Não...

Hinata era a pessoa mais angelical que conhecia. Seus olhos transmitiam uma pureza que ele jamais vira. E fora isso que lhe encantou... que o fizera se apaixonar por ela. Sua menina era a pessoa mais importante para ele. E mesmo assim... mesmo amando-a com tanta intensidade, foi capaz de desonra-la com sua traição.

Enquanto isso, Hinata e Sakura estavam em Paris, comprando o resto do enxoval.

Depois das ultimas provas, ela e Sakura, que seria sua madrinha, saíram para almoçar.

Após fazerem os pedidos, Sakura comentou:

-Seu casamento é daqui a duas semanas, Hina-chan.-

-Sim... daqui a duas semanas-. – comentou vagamente.

-Está contente?-

-É claro- – respondeu com um sorriso amarelo. O que realmente Sakura estava pensando? Porque estava fazendo todas aquelas perguntas? É claro que amava Itachi... tinha certeza absoluta...

Ou não?

-Conhece os Uchiha há anos, não é mesmo?-

-Sakura, sei que é apaixonada pelo Sasuke, mas o que...?- – Hinata parou ao ver os olhar de Sakura. Eles não continham dor nem ressentimento pelo Uchiha caçula não ama-la e sim... Preocupação. Preocupação com sua melhor amiga. Com a menina que lhe estendera a mão e lhe ajudou no momento em que mais precisara.

-Sasuke não tem nada haver com isso. O assunto é você. Hina... esta realmente apaixonada por Itachi?

-Que pergunta, Sakura! Lógico que amo meu noivo!

-Você o conhece desde que era menina... sempre andou atrás dele como se este fosse seu herói... Posto que sempre foi disputado pelo seu primo.

- Neji-niisan... – murmurou com um sorriso. – Faz anos que eu não o vejo. Mas você tem razão. Sempre me senti protegida ao lado de Itachi.

-Mas não vejo aquela paixão... aquele fogo apaixonado no seu olhar. Vejo apenas carinho... nada mais.

O almoço chegou, mas nem isso foi capaz de tirar Hinata de seus pensamentos. Aquelas coisas que Sakura estava dizendo... na verdade, temiam que fossem verdade. Itachi a pediu em namoro assim que terminou o colegial... ria como ele morria de ciúmes dos garotos da escola quando se aproximavam dela. Ele era um amor... sempre cuidava e protegi-a. Foram estes gestos que conquistaram à simpatia dos pais dela. Agora, ela com 19 anos e ele com 22, iam se casar. Eles estavam aproveitando as férias dela da faculdade para preparar tudo. Ela estava no 2° ano de Jornalismo. Iria começar a trabalhar no jornal de seu pai, o qual tem uma filial em Londres, onde quem cuida é seu tio, irmão gêmeo de Hiashi.

Seu pai sentia cada vez mais orgulho dela. Às vezes deixava-a escrever algumas matérias para o jornal. Desde que era criança, ele via aquele dom em cada palavra que ela escrevia. Via sua curiosidade aguçada (realmente não parece com a Hinata).

O dia em que Itachi lhe pediu em casamento, foi festa em sua casa. Seu pai estava pulando de felicidade, pois sabia que ele cuidaria bem dela, sua mãe não conseguia parar de chorar. Apenas sua irmã que não gostou muito da noticia. Todos pensaram que era aquele ciúme de irmã caçula que veria sua irmã sair de casa. Sasuke que era um dos melhores amigos de Hinata também ficara feliz, mesmo não demonstrando. Queria apenas que os dois fossem felizes juntos. Sabia o efeito que Hinata fez em seu irmão. E se orgulhara do resultado. Agora ele era mais humano, mas sensível às pessoas ao seu redor.

Agora era só esperar o casamento e torcer para que tivessem acertado.

-Eu acho que eu amo...- – disse que mais para si mesmo do que para Sakura.

-Acha?- – perguntou cada vez mais convencida do que dizia. -Você acha que o ama? Acho que depois de dois anos de namoro um de noivado, você deveria ter certeza, principalmente quando o pediu em casamento.-

-Eu... eu sempre o vi como alguém que sempre me protegia.

-E seria que foi por isso que aceitou o pedido?- – perguntou Sakura segurando sua mão.

-Eu não sei... estou confusa.

-Acho melhor voltarmos para o Japão para você resolver isso-.

-Você tem razão... sem falar que Itachi esta estranho. Às vezes penso que ele não gosta mais de mim. – disse tristonha

-Aí eu já terei que discordar, minha amiga.-- falou soltando um pequeno risinho. -Acho que ele te ama sim. Acha que se ele não te amasse ficaria em um namoro de dois anos, um de noivado sem...

-Ele sempre compreendeu e nunca forçou nada, mas na verdade, eu nunca me senti a vontade para...

-Eu sei...

-Preciso voltar e conversar com ele. Talvez fosse melhor adiarmos o casamento.-

-Conversem...

No dia seguinte, Itachi estava em seu apartamento, pensando em tudo o que ocorrera nos últimos meses. Se perguntava como encararia Hinata depois de tudo. Se ela descobrisse iria acabar com tudo. Iria perdê-la. Talvez com o tempo, ele esquecesse de tudo isso e vivesse feliz ao lado da mulher que amava, pois ele sabia que só seria feliz ao lado dela.

Lá fora uma chuva torrencial castigava a cidade. Ele apenas via as gotas escorrendo pelas imensas vidraças.

Quando a campainha tocou, logo se apressou em abrir a porta. Sabia que Hinata chegaria naquele dia.

Mas ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com a ultima pessoa que desejava ver.

-O que quer aqui?- – perguntou friamente.

-É assim que você me recebe depois de tanto tempo que não nos vemos. Não estava com saudades, meu amor?- – Hanabi ignorou o tom frio que ele usava e entrou mesmo sem permissão.

-Não me chame assim!-

(N/A: Acreditem, se olhar matasse a caçula dos Hyuuga já estaria esturricada. Não que eu fosse sentir falta!!)

-Calma Itachi! Você não achava ruim quando nós...-

-É melhor você calar a boca e ir embora!-- Itachi continuou impassível no pé da porta.- A Hinata já deve estar chegando.

-Quer dizer que a nossa querida Hina está voltando? Com o enxoval todo pronto, imagino.

-Peço aos céus que sim!- – sussurrou. -Vou me casar com a Hinata e nada, nem você vai impedir.

-Eu não quero impedir- – disse com uma voz cheia de emoção. Deveria ser atriz. -Quero te ver feliz, Itachi. Você nem imagina o que estou sentindo. Só de pensar que nunca mais poderei vê-lo, toca-lo, ama-lo como sempre desejei.

-Já terminou?-perguntou desinteressado.

Hanabi andou ate ele e enlaçou o seu pescoço com os braços. Ela aproximou-se, fazendo seus rostos ficarem tão próximos que suas respirações se mesclavam. No rosto da menina, via-se paixão, desejo e até mesmo amor... Aquele mesmo primeiro amor: intenso, forte e poderoso.

Enquanto ela mantinha essa expressão, a dele era somente de indiferença. Estava cansado de olhar para aquela menina. Olhar pra ela, lembrava-o de seu pecado, ou melhor, de seu crime. Pois fora isso que cometera: um crime para com Hinata.

-Itachi... não se case!-

-Está louca?!- Itachi retirou seus braços e andou para um outro lado do apartamento. -Eu me casarei com a Hinata!-

-Não se eu impedir!- – ela se aproximou mais e ele pôde contemplar os olhos idênticos ao da mulher que amava. Qualquer um poderia dizer que eram totalmente parecidos. Mas ele conseguia perceber as diferenças. O olhar de Hinata possuía uma doçura, uma ingenuidade, que o hipnotizava. O de Hanabi era sedutor, porem frívolo. Não possuía a mesma sinceridade que o de sua irmã. Ela o olhava com sarcasmo e desafio. -O que acha que a Hina irá dizer se souber que você dormiu com a irmãzinha caçula dela?-

-O que?!- ambos olharam para a porta e encararam o olhar incrédulo de Hina, que estava ao lado da porta aberta. -Vocês...?

-Hina...- - Itachi tentou aproximar-se mas Hinata deu um passo para trás. Seu olhar era acusador, mas ela ainda tinha a esperança de ter escutado errado ou se confundido.

-Me diz... – seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas. -Me diz que não é verdade! Por favor... – seu apelo saiu como um sussurro.

Ele abaixou a cabeça não conseguindo encaram seus olhos. 'O que foi que eu fiz?'

-RESPONDA-ME!!-, Hinata já estava entrando em desespero, foi essa a deixa que Hanabi encontrou para entrar na conversa. Sabia que com algumas lagrimas, Hinata cairia perfeitamente. Como sempre acontecia...

-Hina... é verdade- – lagrimas em abundancia caíram de seus olhos... realmente, ela era uma ótima atriz.ela se aproximou de Hinata e tocou em seu rosto. -Nós não fizemos para magoa-la. Apenas fomos fracos e nos deixamos levar pelo sentimento que nascia entre nós.

Itachi a olhou incrédulo. Aquela pivete não tinha o pingo de vergonha na cara! Mas o ato de Hinata surpreendeu à todos.

O eco da bofetada espalhou-se pelo apartamento, e a força fez Hanabi cair sentada no sofá. Seus cabelos grudavam em seu rosto, por causa das lagrimas. Ela pos a mão na face machucada e a olhou perplexa. Desde quando Hinata batia nas pessoas? Desde quando ela tinha tanta força? E por fim, desde quando ela possuía aquele ódio que era transmitido em seu olhar.

-Você não presta!- falou enquanto a olhava como se fosse lixo. -Nenhum dos dois. Vocês se merecem. Você...- disse olhando para Hanabi que continuava sentada no sofá. -Você é uma ingrata! Depois de tudo o que eu fiz por você... fui muito mais que uma irmã mais velha. Eu encobria todas as suas burradas. Te livrava de todas as suas encrencas. Dava a cara para bater no lugar da sua! Nunca pedi nada em troca. Achei que o respeito já era garantido.- – ela olhava para Itachi e sentiu nojo em lembrar que aqueles mesmos lábios que tantas vezes a beijaram, também possuíram os de sua irmã. -Não preciso nem dizer q não volte a se aproximar de mim, não é mesmo? Podem fazer o que quiser não me importa!-.

Hinata deu-lhe as costas e apressou-se em sair do apartamento. Hanabi continuava no sofá, sem saber como agir. Não que estivesse arrependida. Isso nunca. Mas aquele brilho que viu nos olhos da irmã. Nunca o vira antes.

Quando viu Itachi mencionar em ir atrás dela, levantou-se e segurou seu braço.

- Me solta!

- Deixe-a, deve estar chateada, não vai te escutar! Não viu como ela me agrediu?-

- Isso é pouco perto do que nós dois merecemos.- – disse com o olhar baixo.

Agora estava recebendo o castigo merecido por seu pecado. Estava perdendo Hinata. A única coisa boa que aconteceu em sua vida, estava escapando por entre seus dedos. E ele não tinha como evitar...

Ou tinha?

* * *

**Minna-san, primeiro capitulo fresquinho... Acabou de sair do forno. Espero que tenham gostado **

**Quero agradecer á todas as reviews que recebi, quero dizer que elas me emocionaram muito inundando a minha casa **

**Na verdade estava indecisa se deveria ou não começar a postar, mas depois de ver tantas mensagens, me senti com mais confiança. Espero poder alcançar as expectativas de vocês. **

**Uma ultima coisinha: eu sempre escrevo a fic completa antes de começar a postar, mas com esta será diferente. Eu irei acabando um cap. e já postando, mas nas reviews eu gostaria de ver o que você desejariam que estivesse na fic. Afinal, ela é pra vocês. **

**Muitos bjus e Arigatou Gozaimasu**

**Uchiha Haru 8D**


	3. As consequencias

_Minna-san!! _

_Mais um capítulo..._

_Espero que gostem desse capitulo... bom, ele era junto com o 1° mas eu preferi -separa-los ;D E também é a continuação do Flash Back. _

_Um recadinho (que eu gostaria muito que vocês lessem) _

_Vocês irão notar que algumas coisas na historia estão um pouco diferentes o anime, como por exemplo, a personalidade fria da Hinata. Afinal, esse é o centro da historia._

_O Hiashi também está diferente, sendo um pai compreensivo e apoiador. Sinceramente, cansei de ver o jeito que olha pra menina. Fala serio, dá dó. Aqui veremos um bom exemplo de pai. _

_A personalidade da Hanabi também está mudada. Ela é mimada, chatinha e completamente egoísta. Não que eu tenha alguma coisa contra ela. Acho ela até fofinha, mas para a traição que a Hinata sofreu causar-lhe mais impacto, tinha que ser ela. _

_Espero que mesmo com essas mudanças, vocês gostem. Queria fazer algo diferente e foi isso que surgiu e meu coração pediu para fazer. _

**Notinha Super-Hiper-Mega – Importante da autora:**

**Atualização igual á motivação. **

**É isso que toda autora, independente de que fic seja precisa. Todas nós precisamos de motivação. **

**Espero suas reviews me falando de como este capítulo está.**

_Muito obrigada pela atenção..._

_Boa leitura... ô.ô_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem. Mas tenho certeza que este será meu próximo presente de aniversario. Quero Neji-kun pra mim... çç

**Casais:** NejiXHina; ItaXHina

**Diálogos:**

- Falas

" " _-_ Pensamentos

EM MAIUSCULA: Algum doido gritando

**No capitulo anterior: **

_-O que acha que a Hina irá dizer se souber que você dormiu com a irmãzinha caçula dela?-_

_-O que?-_

_-Hina..._

_-Me diz que não é verdade! Por favor!_

_-Nós não fizemos para magoa-la. Apenas fomos fracos e nos deixamos levar pelo sentimento que nascia entre nós.-_

_-Você não presta!-_

_-Não preciso nem dizer q não volte a se aproximar de mim, não é mesmo? Podem fazer o que quiser não me importa!-._

_-Deixa ela, deve estar chateada, não vai te escutar! Não viu como ela me agrediu?-_

_-Isso é pouco perto do que nós dois merecemos.- – disse com o olhar baixo. _

_A única coisa boa que aconteceu em sua vida, estava escapando por entre seus dedos. E ele não tinha como evitar... _

_Ou tinha?_

* * *

**Uma chance para o Amor**

**Capitulo II**

**As conseqüências: O adeus da doce menina**

Itachi puxou seu braço, saiu correndo atrás da noiva. Hinata esperava ansiosa pela chegada do elevador, que por sinal estava demorando. De repente sentiu seu braço ser puxado e ela ser prensada contra a parede.

As lagrimas corriam contra sua vontade. Não queria que ele as visse.

- Hina-chan se você deixar eu posso...- – Itachi tentava de todas as formas explicar-lhe, mas aquele olhar traído lhe fez calar.

- Pode o que? Explicar? Vai dizer que não dormiu com **ela**?- – aquela ultima palavra saiu carregada de nojo e decepção.

A boca de Itachi se abriu e fechou varias vezes, mas não conseguiu emitir uma única palavra. O que ele mais temia aconteceu... Estava perdendo Hinata.

- Por quê?

A simples pergunta tirou-o de seus temores. O que era aquela pergunta? Porque fora pra cama com Hanabi? Nem ele mesmo sabia explicar.

Lembrava-se que Hinata havia ido viajar para fazer uma reportagem para seu pai. Estava ansioso por seu casamento... Desejava sua menina com todas as forças. Sabia que do jeito que ela era não iria se entregar... Mas isso não o chateava, ao contrario, fazia deseja-la mais e mais. Fazia ama-la com mais intensidade.

Hanabi apareceu em seu apartamento para conversarem e "jogar conversa fora" assim como ela mesma havia dito. Começaram a conversar (ela quem mais falava).

A ultima coisa que se lembra foi de ter visto foi os belos olhos de sua menina se aproximar e ela o beijar apaixonadamente. No dia seguinte, acordara com Hanabi dormindo em seus braços...

Ele estava atordoado com o que fizera. Em todo o momento, imaginara que fora Hinata a quem estava amando, e não sua irmã caçula.

- Hina, sei que agora isso parece imperdoável... Sei que está sendo difícil... Mas me perdoa. Eu nunca quis...

- Dormir com ela? Trair-me? Trair a confiança que eu depositei em você? A confiança que MEUS PAIS tinham em você?- a cada palavra seu tom aumentava junto com as lagrimas e os soluços. Uma raiva crescente dentro de si ia surgindo.

Não... Estava sendo muito econômica dizendo que aquilo era apenas raiva. Isso ela já sentira muitas vezes. Era ódio.

Um ódio que nunca sentiu por ninguém. Ódio deles, ódio da vida, ódio dela mesma. Ódio por ter sido tão cega a ponto de ter sido traída em baixo do seu nariz.

- Hinata me escuta!- ele estava ficando nervoso... Isso via em seus olhos e no seu semblante.

- Não tenho nada para escutar!- – disse tentando livrar-se dos braços deles que pressionavam sua cintura contra a parede fria. -Já vi o que precisava ver, já escutei o que precisava escutar. Não é o suficiente? O que quer ainda destruir? Ah, mas é claro! Não há mais nada o que ser destruído. Você não sabe o que eu estou sentindo. Não sabe o que esta se passando aqui dentro. Sinto um ódio imenso. Eu te odeio, Itachi. Se você não me amava mais, se não me queria mais, falasse!

- MAS EU TE AMO!- – Itachi tentava de todas as maneiras convence-la. Após essa resposta, esperava que ela percebesse o que ele realmente sentia. Mas recebeu apenas um olhar cínico e descrente.

- Ama?- – essa palavra sai com repudio... -Então este é o amor? Este é o sentimento que todos falam que é o mais belo, o maior dos sentimentos? Se for esse... EU DISPENSO!- - Hinata tentava se soltar, mas os braços fortes a prenderam com mais força. -Porque não volta pra lá? Ela deve estar te esperando. Acho que interrompi alguma coisa. - – ela deu sorriso sarcástico e olhou bem no fundo dos olhos negros. -Aposto que se tivesse demorado mais cinco minutos encontraria vocês na cama.

- Hanabi não significa nada pra mim... Tente compreender Hina. Você estava longe e...

- Então toda vez que eu estivesse longe seria motivo para você me trair? Responda-me: quantas vezes dormiram juntos?

Mais uma vez ele abaixou a cabeça. Hinata era a única pessoa para quem ele fazia isso, pois todos sabiam que o orgulhoso Uchiha não curvava a cabeça diante de ninguém, apenas para a pessoa que prendeu seu coração. Que o domou. Que o fez se apaixonar verdadeiramente.

Um anjo caiu em sua vida sem que tenha feito nada para merecer. E estava vendo-a sair da mesma maneira. Quando fitara os olhos perolados que estavam cobertos de magoa e decepção, sentiu uma dor em seu peito.

O que fizera foi um crime hediondo.

O elevador chegou, mas ambos não perceberam.

- Apenas uma.- Respondeu depois de algum tempo. -Nunca cometeria o mesmo erro de novo.

Realmente, aquilo a pegara de surpresa. Achara que eles tinham dormido juntos varias vezes. Tiveram oportunidade para isso. Será que...?

"_Não Hinata! Ninguém irá enganá-la novamente. Ninguém irá brincar com os seus sentimentos. Mesmo que para isso você aprenda a eliminá-los de seu coração!" _pensava Hinata.

- Isso não muda o erro que cometeu. Problema de vocês. Espero que tenham aproveitado!-

- Hina, eu nunca quis...!

- Você pecou no momento em que a colocou em sua cama!

A vizinha saiu e olhou-os perplexa.

- Hinata-chan... o que está acontecendo?-

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta. - Hinata respondeu sendo levada pelo ódio. Aquele era o sufixo que todos usavam... Hinata-chan, Hina-chan... será todas eram hipócritas também? Será que todos pisavam no amor que ela dava? Sempre a tratavam como uma menininha boa, incapaz de fazer mal à alguém.

Era por isso que a humilhavam? Pois era assim que estava se sentindo!

A senhora apenas a olhou com misto de compreensão e pena. Sabia que algo acontecera. Tinha pena daquela menina. Ela fechou a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho e entrou. Hinata sentiu-se mal por ter sido tão grossa. Mas preferiu ignorar!

- Quero ir embora, me solta!-

- Não antes de me perdoar!-- ele já estava pronto para implorar. -Eu te prometo que isso nunca mais irá acontecer.

- Não haverá problemas se isso se repetir, porque acabou Itachi. Não haverá casamento. Pelo menos, não serei eu a noiva!-, sentenciou. -Vocês podem fazer o que quiserem. Não me importa. Nada mais me importa!

Finalmente conseguiu se livrar dos braços que a prendiam. Ele não resistiu... sabia que não iria conseguir nada naquele momento. Hinata estava com raiva, se sentindo traída. Ela estava certa.

Ela chamou novamente o elevador, que já estava parado naquele andar. Ela entrou e virou-se para ele, apertando o numero do térreo. Queria sair de lá o mais rápido possível. Os olhos perolados encararam os ônix.

Os olhos de Itachi suplicavam para que ela não o deixasse. Os de Hinata perguntava por que a fez sofrer. Porque a traiu.

A porta se fechou levando a única mulher que ama e sempre amará. Ele voltou para o apartamento... Ainda tinha que expulsar aquela fedelha de lá.

Apenas uma coisa estava certa para Itachi: ele não conseguiria ser feliz sem Hinata. E também não se cansaria de tentar recupera-la. Pois era isso que ele iria fazer. Iria correr atrás da mulher que mudou sua vida. Ele a amava e mostraria isso a ela. Iria provar que ela era a única habitante de seu coração.

Ao vê-lo entrar no apartamento Hanabi logo se levantou e o encarou. Aqueles mesmos olhos...

- Saia. – disse Itachi friamente, indo ate o bar que ficava em uma das paredes do apartamento.

- E Hinata?- – ele virou-se para ela, olhando como se fosse a pior das víboras.

- Foi embora...

- Então ela finalmente percebeu que estava sobrando?

Itachi aproximou-se com passos rápidos, segurando seu braço com força.

- A única que está sobrando aqui é você, sua fedelha. – ele puxou-a e a colocou pra fora. – faça o favor de nunca mais aparecer aqui.

- Mas... – Hanabi calou-se ao ver a porta sendo fechada bruscamente em sua cara. Apesar dos acontecimentos não terem saído exatamente como queria, o resultado não poderia ter sido melhor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o

Hinata corria desesperada pelas ruas, não se importando com a chuva ensopando suas roupas.

Ela não tinha rumo... antes de chegar na casa de Itachi, havia pedido para o táxi que lhe trouxera levar suas malas para a mansão Hyuuga.

Ela apoiou-se em um poste e permitiu-se esvaziar toda a dor que estava lhe consumindo. Quem diria que seu casamento não aconteceria?

Estava desorientada... não conseguia pensar direito. Sua alma estava destroçada. Sua mente confusa. A sensação que ela tinha no momento era de que adagas foram cravadas em seu peito.

Porque com ela? Era de sua natureza ser bondosa... Sempre amou as pessoas que lhe cercavam...

Sempre respeitou e amou seus pais, cultivou o amor de sua família. Sentia carinho por seus amigos...

O que ela fez para merecer isso? Será que Hyuuga Hinata não tinha o direito de ser feliz? O direito de ser amada também?

Seu coração parecia que ia parar. As roupas estavam pesando, fazendo-a escorregar pelo poste, até alcançar o chão. Ela ficou sentada com o rosto escondido. Os longos cabelos preto-azulado estavam desalinhados e grudavam em seu corpo.

Devido àquela tempestade torrencial ninguém passava pela rua, que era apenas iluminada pelas escassas luzes que ainda estavam acessas nos postes.

Ela ainda ficou um bom tempo debaixo da chuva, sentindo a água cair sobre seu corpo cansado. Que ironia... pensou que chegando á casa de seu noivo, iria tirar suas duvidas e descobriria que o amava. Mas a única coisa que sentia no momento era ódio. De tudo e de todos. Um ódio tão profundo que fazia seu corpo tremer.

Hinata reuniu todas as forças que tinha que correu para casa. Queria se trancar no quarto e não falar com ninguém. Queria apenas... esquecer.

Na mansão Hyuuga, Hiashi e sua esposa conversavam animados com um belo rapaz que aparentava ter uns 24 anos.

Midori lhe contava feliz sobre os planos de casamento de sua primogênita. Seu marido permanecia calado, mas em seu olhar era possível ver o orgulho que tinha da filha.

Neji sentia que havia a mesma harmonia que havia em sua casa. Realmente, a família Hyuuga era privilegiada. Por mais fria que seja sua personalidade, aquela era a sua natureza. Mas era bom olhar toda aquela paz.

Os pais de Neji e seus tios, Hiashi e Midori se conhecem há muito tempo. Sempre cursaram o colegial juntos. E os quatro formavam dois casais. Quando tinha dezoito, algo aconteceu que surpreendeu á todos: Mai, a namorada de Hizashi, estava grávida.

As duas famílias deram grande apoio, mas a responsabilidade era grande. Hizashi começou a trabalhar com seu pai no jornal e ia à faculdade á noite. A situação estava difícil, mas isso não diminuiu o amor que seus pais sentiam.

"_Foi isso que nos deu força, meu filho!"_ – isso era o que sua mãe vivia dizendo, apertando firmemente a mão do marido.

Os quatro amigos continuaram unidos, revezando as vezes de cuidar da criança. Por isso que Hiashi dizia que Neji também era um pouquinho filho dele e Midori também.

Agora Neji acabara de se formar e seu tio por parte de mãe lhe oferecera emprego no melhor hospital do país, o qual ele era dono. Esse homem sempre vira a dedicação de Neji e o amor que tinha á profissão.

A conversa foi interrompida pelo estrondo que a porta fez.

(N/A: Deixem-me explicar: A mansão Hyuuga é assim: tem a porta de entrada, uma imensa sala, onde tem as escadarias que dão para o andar superior. Logo após está a sala de visitas, que é onde eles estavam. Ou seja, ele não viram quem entrou.)

Midori levantou-se assustada e pedindo licença á sua visita, foi para a outra sala ver o que havia acontecido. Seu sexto sentido, ou melhor, sua intuição de mãe lhe dizia que algo estava errado.

- Minno, quem chegou?

- Hinata-sama. – respondeu. Ao ver o olhar interrogativo de sua patroa, continuou: - Ela parecia nervosa, estava encharcada, e chorava muito.

Midori não esperou mais nenhum minuto e subiu correndo as escadas.

A porta do quarto de sua filha estava fechada, mas não trancada. Ela deduzira isso quando virou a maçaneta, após ter batido e não obtido nenhuma resposta.

Ela encontrou a menina jogada na cama, chorando e soluçando.

- Filhinha... – ela se aproximou e sentou-se na cama. – Hinata, o que houve?

Ela não respondia... Apenas continuava chorando com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

- Filha está me assustando... Você não ia passar na casa do Itachi?

Aquele nome pareceu despertar novamente sua fúria.

Ela levantou o rosto e encarou severamente sua mãe. A sra. Hyuuga fitou o rosto da filha, borrado pela maquiagem..

- Nunca mais... Eu nunca mais quero ouvir ou ver aquele maldito!

- Hina... – a voz da mulher saiu como um sussurro assustado. Nunca a vira daquele jeito.

Midori saiu rapidamente do quarto e desceu até a sala. Assustou-se ao ver Hinata daquele jeito. Perguntava-se o que acontecera para deixar a primogênita assim. O que deixara Hinata naquele estado.

Ao ver seu rosto assustado, Hiashi levantou-se.

- O que aconteceu, Midori? – perguntou.

- Suba, por favor. Alguma coisa aconteceu... A Hina... Ela não está bem.

- Com licença. – pediu antes de sair.

Midori continuou parada onde estava. Muitas coisas estranhas estavam acontecendo.

- A senhora está bem? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Estou com medo Neji... Nunca vi minha filha daquele jeito.

Hyuuga Neji pegou a mão de sua tia e ajudou-a a sentar.

- Acalme-se. – aconselhou ao perceber que a pulsação dela estava acelerada.

- Me desculpe por isso. Queria que sua estadia aqui fosse mais calma. Você chegou de Londres e nem pôde descansar direito. Quando começará no hospital?

- Amanhã eu irei conversar com meu tio. – disse serio. O semblante de sua tia o preocupava. – Amanhã também começarei a procurar um apartamento.

- Fico feliz por você querido. – disse com um doce sorriso.

Enquanto isso, Hiashi encarava a filha mais velha, enquanto esperava ela se acalmar.

- Venha - Ele ajudou-a a se levantar, levando-a ate o banheiro, deixando-a lá.

Hinata fitava seu reflexo horrível no grande espelho do banheiro. Este era amplo que ocupava uma grande parte da parede. O banheiro era luxuoso, mas tinha o toque de Hinata, assim como tudo que ela possuía. Seus olhos e nariz estavam vermelhos e sua face borrada com a maquiagem.

Que estado deplorável. Onde estava a alegria dos olhos perolados?

Ela abriu a torneira e lavou o rosto. Pegou uma toalha, a qual tinha bordado o seu nome e esfregou com força. Ela não agüentou e começou a chorar novamente. Após "acalmar-se" ela pegou a escova e desembaraçou o cabelo.

Quando ela saiu seu pai fitou-lhe preocupado

– O que houve? – ela fitou seu pai que estava sentado na poltrona. – Sabe que pode me contar tudo...

Ela havia retirado as roupas molhadas e colocado o roupão rosa e felpudo que havia em seu banheiro. Os cabelos ainda estavam molhados e os olhos inchados.

Hinata caminhou até ele, sentou-se no chão e descansou a cabeça em suas pernas.

- Itachi... – as lágrimas novamente se afloraram. Hiashi acariciou os cabelos enquanto esperava pacientemente ela continuar. – Eu... Hanabi... – a cada palavra ela apertava a calça do pai.

- O que tem Itachi e sua irmã?

Hinata levantou a cabeça e deixou os dois pares de olhos perolados se encararem.

- Nunca mais diga que aquela cobra é minha irmã! – exaltou-se. No momento seguinte se levantou e passou a caminhar, nervosa pelo quarto - Eu a renego. Eu a desprezo!

- Hinata! – Hiashi a repreendeu. Nunca aceitara aquela atitude em sua família.

- Ela dormiu com o Itachi! – pela primeira vez na vida Hiashi se via sem palavras. Os olhos da filha transbordaram e sua voz falhou: – Eles me traíram, otoo-san! Me enganaram... Meu noivo e minha própria irmã!

- Céus...

- Não é engraçado, otou-san. – Hinata ria, enquanto seu pai olhava- a confuso. – Uma de suas filhas carregará no sobrenome Uchiha... MAS NÃO SEREI EU! – ela começou a rir descontrolada. Estava fora de si.

- Filha... – ele abraçou-a forte. – meu anjo... O que fizeram com você?

- Quebraram meu coração. Eu quero morrer papai. Porque fizeram isso comigo? – sua voz não passava de um sussurro devido ao choro que voltou com força total – Eu... não...merecia isso!

Hiashi apertava o abraço, pois Hinata estava cada vez mais nervosa.

- Acalme-se, filha!

- Acalmar! Me acalmar! Eu não vou me acalmar! Eu não quero me acalmar!

Ela tentava se livrar dos braços do pai, mas este não deixava que ela saísse.

- MIDORI! NEJI!

Em poucos instantes ambos entraram no quarto, deparando-se com uma Hinata descontrolada e um Hiashi tentando imobiliza-la.

- Você vai se machucar Hinata!

- EU JÁ ESTOU!

- Filha... – Midori tentou aproximar-se, mas Neji a impediu.

- Dê alguma coisa pra ela se acalmar, Neji!

- Já trarei.

Enquanto Neji buscava o calmante, Midori e Hiashi tentaram imobiliza-la na cama.

Nessas alturas, Midori chorava junto, ao ver o estado da filha. Hinata sempre foi uma pessoa controlada... Nunca tivera crises de choro. O que realmente estava acontecendo?

- Hiashi...

- Depois nos conversamos.

- Eu não quero nunca mais vê-los!

Neji entrou no quarto com a maleta na mão. Enquanto Midori segurava Hinata pelos braços e Hiashi as pernas, Neji aplicava o calmante com uma seringa.

(N/A: Efeito mais rápido)

Aos poucos Hinata ia se acalmando, sentindo o efeito da droga que lhe fora aplicada. Seus pais a soltaram e observaram-na.

- Filhinha... – ela ajoelhou-se no chão ao lado da cama e acariciou o rosto triste.

- Mamãe... Por quê? Por que... Eles... Itachi...

Hinata finalmente adormeceu, deixando-os mais tranqüilos.

- Ela acordará apenas amanhã... – esclareceu Neji. – A dose que eu apliquei foi alta, mas espero que ela amanheça mais calma.

- Muito obrigada Neji. – disse Midori secando as lágrimas. – Não sei o que faríamos se você não estivesse aqui.

- De nada, tia Midori.

- Vá descansar Neji! – disse Hiashi. – Deve estar cansado da viagem e nós lhe dando trabalho.

- Não é trabalho nenhum. Se alguma coisa acontecer, por favor, me chamem. – falou com sua costumeira postura altiva. Apesar de seu tom sair frio, a preocupação era vista em seus olhos.

Há anos não via Hinata. A ultima vez que vira Hinata ela tina 11 anos. A menina alegre que sempre o convencia a acompanha-la em suas brincadeira. Até o infeliz do Uchiha começou a ronda-la.

Queria tirá-la dele. Tomar-lhe seu lugar. E como ele vivia em Londres, conseguiu. O desgraçado tomou seu lugar. Tomou-a para si. E a feriu. A feriu de forma imperdoável. Ao olhar o estado da menina que sempre fora alegre, que sempre correu atrás dele, chamando-o de "nii-san" era triste. Não... era doloroso. Sentia um aperto ao vê-la naquela cama sedada. Quando visualizou-lhe os olhos perolados, os orbes estavam vazios e sem vida.

Neji saiu deixando o casal sozinho com a filha adormecida.

Midori sentou-se na cama e se pos a acariciar os longos cabelos negros.

Após um longo suspiro cansado Hiashi jogou-se na poltrona, observando a cena.

- O que foi que Hanabi aprontou dessa vez? – a voz da esposa saiu ríspida. Ele a compreendia. Era chocante ver a filha sempre alegre e feliz naquele estado.

Sim... Hanabi havia aprontado novamente. Sua caçula sempre lhe dera trabalho. Era uma rebelde sem causa. Sempre querendo ter a atenção somente para si.

Quando Hanabi nasceu, Midori e Hiashi preocuparam-se pensando que Hinata ficaria com ciúme. Mas não... Ela amara a irmã, cuidara dela, a protegeu...

O casal sempre deu total atenção para as filhas... Amou-as e aconchegou-as no carinho de uma família.

E Hanabi estava destroçando tudo. Ele não permitira que ela estragasse a família que ele construiu. Ela estava destruindo a irmã. Traiu seu próprio sangue.

- Hanabi e Itachi...

Não conseguiu terminar... Era difícil até mesmo pra ele encarar tudo aquilo. Era extremamente impossível saber que sua caçula dormiu com o noivo da irmã.

- Não precisa dizer mais nada. – disse a esposa. – Imagino o que aconteceu. –ela olhou para Hiashi e falou: - É estranho, não é querido? Desde pequena Hinata sempre assumia as culpas de Hanabi. Quando ela quebrava alguma coisa, Hinata dizia que foi ela. Sempre achou que como irmã mais velha tinha que protege-la e que já que era pequena não era culpa dela. Nas brigas que Hanabi arranjava na escola, Hinata a protegia. Quantas vezes minha filha já não chegou machucada por causa dessas brigas? Ela não traiu apenas o sangue, traiu a pessoa que tanto a amou.

- Essa menina vai me ouvir. Como pode uma ser tão diferente da outra! Não que as duas tenham que ser iguais, mas pelo menos na consideração pela família. Hanabi, por bem ou por mal, vai aprender a valorizar as pessoas que lhe amam.

Midori pegou um edredom e cobriu-a com cuidado. Deu um beijo suave em sua face e deitou-se ao seu lado, ainda fazendo carinho em sua cabeça.

- Fique com ela... – ele se aproximou da esposa e secou as lágrimas que teimavam em cair. – Nossa filha é forte... Ela irá se recuperar.

* * *

­­­­­­­Em seu quarto, Neji fitava o teto, deixando seus pensamentos voarem. Aquele o jeito daquele reencontro com sua prima mexeu com ele. Sendo sincero consigo mesmo, achou melhor aquilo ter acontecido antes que ela unisse sua vida a dele.

Ela agora estava salva. Ele já fez todo mal que havia para ser feito. Agora, Neji não permitiria que ele se aproximasse. Não iria deixá-lo fazer mais nenhum mal á ela.

Iria voltar a ser seu protetor.

O celular tocou sobre o criado mudo, desviando seus pensamentos.

- Alo?

_- Filho? – a voz de Mai sou doce no telefone. - Você chegou bem? _

- Cheguei sim, mamãe.

_- E como estão todos?_

- As coisas estão complicadas, mãe. – disse Neji após um suspiro. – Lembra-se que Hinata ia casar-se com aquele otário do Uchiha?

_- Hyuuga Neji – a voz de sua mãe era repreensiva. – Eu já falei para não insultar o noivo de sua prima! E é claro que me lembro. Já recebemos os convites._

- Ex-noivo, mãe.

_- O que?_

- Hinata fez a melhor coisa da vida dela e rompeu o noivado. O idiota a traiu.

_- Kami... Ele parecia ser tão apaixonado por ela..._

- Adivinha com quem ele a enganou.

_- Ai, Neji... Não vamos ficar brincando de adivinhações! Diga-me logo!_

- Com Hanabi.

Após isso o outro lado da linha ficou mudo.

- Mãe?

_- Filho, sou eu! – ouviu a voz do pai._

- Pai, o que aconteceu?

_- Sua mãe ficou branca de repente. O que aconteceu?_

- Eu contei a ela que Hinata cancelou o casamento porque descobriu que o Uchiha a traiu com a Hanabi.

_- Infeliz!- rosnou o Hyuuga mais velho._

- Concordo plenamente! Se depender de mim, ele não vai mais se aproximar.

_- Deve estar aliviado, não é mesmo filho?_

- Porque diz isso?

_- Desde que eram pequenos vocês dois ficavam competindo a atenção de Hinata._

- Não é essa a questão, pai. A questão é que ele machucou a pessoa que eu sempre protegi. É como se eu tivesse falhado.

_- Mas agora irá garantir que ele não cometa o mesmo erro, não é meu filho?_

- Com certeza. Ele não sabe com quem se meteu.

_- Cuide dela, Neji. Hinata é frágil. Vai precisar de você. Não a deixe sozinha, pois a dor pode nos fazer virar quem não somos. _

- Enquanto ela quiser, permanecerei ao seu lado.

_- E seus tios?_

- Tia Midori está abatida. Hinata estava descontrolada e tivemos que seda-la.

_- Estava tão mal assim?_

- Estava... mas passarei a cuidar dela de perto.

_- Ótimo, meu filho. Cuide de sua prima. Diga á seus tios que iremos visita-los. _

- Ok, eu aviso.

_- Ja ne_

- Ja ne otou-san.

**Londres,**

- Querido, nunca esperava por isso.

- Eu também não.

Mai estranhou a calma de Hizashi. Ele e Hiashi tinham um instinto natural para com todos os Hyuuga.

Ela sabia melhor do que ninguém o quanto Hizashi amava as sobrinhas. E ela também sabia que Hinata era a sua favorita.

- Está muito calmo. Pensei que tomaria o primeiro avião, reuniria todos os Hyuuga para ajudarem Hiashi a acabarem com a raça dele.

- Com este rompimento, há a possibilidade de que Hinata encontre em Neji o verdadeiro sentimento.

- Então você também percebeu?

* * *

**Fim do 2° capítulo... **

**Pessoal, novamente comentando: as personalidades estão mudadas. Hiashi é um pai compreensivo e ficou furioso com o que fizeram com Hinata.**

**Quanto a nossa moçinha, eu sei TODOS amam a Hinata doce, corada gaguejante. Mas só para esclarecer uma coisa: ela FOI assim. Esse é o foco central da historia: a mudança que destroçou o coração da nossa Hina. **

**Vamos apoiar e torcer para que um dos dois (Neji ou Itachi) a façam ser a doce menina de sempre. **

**Eu gosto da Hinata do jeitinho que ela é, mas uma coisa eu posso garantir: se conseguirem curar a dor que há em seu coração, ela voltará a ser a mesma Hina que todos amam... ;D**

**Obrigada pela compreensão e me desculpem caso alguém não goste.**

**Neste capítulo, tivemos a demonstração de quais são os sentimentos de todos os envolventes da historia. Pelo o que pudemos compreender o Neji mantem um sentimento pela a Hina e sempre rivalizou com Itachi. Agora ele terá a sua chance.**

**Meus agradecimentos á minha amiga Flávia, Hyuuga Lira e zal-chan. muito obrigada mesmo XD**

**Espero pelos comentários de vocês. **

**Ja ne**

**Uchiha Haru**

**07/05/08**


	4. A disputa de dois homens

Yo Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Yo Minnaaaaaaaaaaaaaa **

**Mais um capítulo... até que não demorei muito, não é verdade? Bom, neste finalmente acaba o flash back que começou no primeiro capítulo XP. Veremos a reação de todos perante o termino do relacionamento da Hina e do Ita-kun (olha a intimidade da garota) **

**Espero muito que gostem...**

**Boa leitura.**

**Já ia esquecendo...**

**Naruto & cia não me pertence, mas se alguém quiser me presentear o Neji ficarei imensamente feliz. **

**Casais:** NejiXHina; ItaXHina

**Diálogos:**

- Falas

" " _-_ Pensamentos

EM MAIUSCULA: Algum doido gritando

**No Capítulo anterior...**

- Com este rompimento, há a possibilidade de que Hinata encontre em Neji o verdadeiro sentimento.

- Então você também percebeu?

**Uma chance para o Amor**

**Capítulo III - A disputa de dois homens**

- É claro que eu percebi Mai. Sempre estranhei essa raiva que Neji sente por Itachi. E percebi também que essa raiva surgiu quando o jovem Uchiha se apaixonou por Hinata.

- Querido, seria tão bom se esse homem jamais tivesse se aproximado dela... – ao ver as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da esposa, ele sentou-se ao lado dela, passando um braço por sobre os ombros. – Imagino o quanto está sofrendo... Hinata é tão frágil, tem os sentimentos tão puros. Isso não deveria estar acontecendo com ela.

- Neji agora estará ao lado dela. Essa é a chance dele.

Midori ainda observava Hinata dormindo. O seu sono se agitava, mas logo depois voltava a se tranqüilizar.

A mãe estava sentada na poltrona, enrolada á uma manta. Ao ouvir uma suave batida na porta, deixou a manta e foi abri-la.

- O que houve Minno?

- Hanabi-sama acabou de chegar. – avisou

- Obrigada... Poderia ficar com Hinata até eu voltar?

- Claro, senhora.

Midori saiu e caminhou apressada pelo corredor, entrando no quarto da caçula sem ao menos bater. Esta se encontrava sentada na cama, tirando as botas de cano curto, jogando-as de qualquer jeito pelo quarto.

- Perdeu os bons modos, okaa-san? – Perguntou sem encara-la.

- Não se faça de engraçadinha comigo, menina. – o olhar de Midori era tão frio que fez estremece-la.

- Não sei...

- Cale a boca! Você irá apenas me escutar! Tem noção de como sua irmã chegou em casa? Tem noção do que poderia ter acontecido com ela? Foi preciso sedá-la, Hanabi! Estava fora de controle e nem quero ver como vai acordar amanhã. Porque fez isso com ela?

- Eu me apaixonei por Itachi, tá legal? Isso é crime? – a menina tentava segurar a raiva.

- E acha que isso te dá o direito de roubá-lo dela?

- Eu não roubei nada! – gritou. – Não tenho culpa se sua filha não soube segurar o homem dela!

- Nunca mais levante a voz para mim! Sou sua mãe, pirralha. Vai aprender a me respeitar e á sua irmã também. Eu lhe daria uma bela bofetada se já tivesse essa marca no rosto. Hina bateu forte, não foi? Vejo perfeitamente as marcas dos dedos dela.

A garota assustou-se ao ouvir aquilo de sua mãe. Midori nunca falara assim. Sempre foi doce e meiga. Idêntica a Hinata.

- Okaa-san...

Midori andava de um lado para o outro do quarto, tentando acalmar-se. Coisa que estava sendo impossível. Lembrar-se de Hinata deitada naquela cama estava machucando.

Daria tudo para que ela não estivesse passando por aquilo. Queria protege-la dos dias que viriam. Tudo aconteceu muito rapido

- Você não passa de uma menina mimada. – Midori estava com os nervos a flor da pele. Andava de um lado para outro, nervosa. – Está acostumada á ter tudo o que quer. . não me estranharia se tivesse encurralado Itachi. Não o defendendo, pois ele é tão culpado quanto você.

- Pois foi isso mesmo que aconteceu! Aquele imbecil só falava da Hinata. Hinata isso, Hinata aquilo! **Eu** o seduzi. **Eu** o levei para cama. Mas ele me chamou de Hinata! – algumas lágrimas correram pelo rosto alterado. – Até naquele momento... Quando estava comigo, chamou por ela. Era eu que estava com ele, não a puritana, santinha e pura da noiva dele! Como acha que eu estou?

Após alguns segundos de silencio, Midori falou calmamente.

- Apenas provou um pouco do próprio veneno. Não é por ser minha filha que eu passarei a mão na cabeça. Você fez algo terrível. Machucou sua irmã. Seu pai está no escritório. Quando sair virá conversar com você. É melhor que com ele, não abra essa boca. E já se despeça dos cartões, chave do carro e as coisas que você tanto ama. Vai aprender a se virar. E aproveite e arrume suas coisas. Você irá para Kyoto. Irá morar uns tempos com a sua avó. Lá você arranjará um emprego. Sua avó não lhe dará nada!

- Mas...

- Sem 'mas' Hanabi!

Nenhuma das duas percebeu que havia alguém com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. Alguém que não deveria estar ali e que sabia que o drama que pairava pela família Hyuuga seria bem aproveitado por ele.

A mãe deu-lhe as costas e saiu, batendo a porta com força.

Midori encostou-se em uma das paredes, tentando controlar-se. Era muita coisa para apenas um dia. Quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, virou a cabeça e deparou-se com os olhos perolados.

- Está tudo bem?

- Sim... Acabei de conversar com Hanabi. O que será da minha família, Neji?

- Vá descansar...

- Mas a Hina...

- Eu cuidarei dela.

- Irei ajudar Hiashi no escritório. Está cancelando tudo. Ligando para os convidados. Céus... Minha filha... – Neji a abraçou e deixou que ela chorasse até se acalmar.

Ele devia isso á eles. A família Hyuuga sempre fora uma só. Todos se apoiavam. E não seria agora que ele os abandonaria.

As coisas tinham a tendência a piorar. Os Hyuuga eram muito conhecidos. Aquele rompimento teria muito que falar. E temei ser Hinata a mais afetada. Os jornais sensacionalistas não perderiam a oportunidade de falar.

- O que vai acontecer com a Hina? – sussurrou com a cabeça escondida.

- Ela vai ter que resistir. Mesmo que as coisas piorem, ela não pode desanimar.

Ela levantou o rosto e deu um fraco sorriso.

- Você sempre a protegeu... Sempre teve medo que ela se machucasse quando corria. Será que poderia ter essa mesma dedicação para com ela? Hina vai precisar. Será que nessa queda, poderia lhe oferecer a mão como sempre fez?

- Não se preocupe. A senhora passou por muita coisa. Vá descansar. Eu prometo que ficarei de olho nela.

- Obrigada...

Ela afastou-se seguindo para o escritório onde Hiashi estava.

Neji entrou no quarto, encarando a empregada que cuidava da prima.

- Pode ir. Eu ficarei com ela.

- Tudo bem, Neji-sama.

Quando esta abriu a porta, escutou a voz de Neji.

- Espere. – quando ela virou-se, deparou-se com os tão conhecidos olhos perolados que eram frios e penetrantes. – Deve ter percebido que algo está acontecendo na família, certo? – ao vê-la confirmar, continuou: - Não quero que isso se espalhe e nem que vire assunto do dia para os criados da mansão. Entendeu?

- Sim, Neji-sama. – Neji pareceu acalmar-se.

- É tudo.

- Com licença.

Aquele homem sabia ser assustador quando queria. Todos sabiam do carinho imenso que Neji nutria pela família de seu tio. E sabem que ele faria de tudo para ajuda-los.

Após a saída da mulher, ele sentou-se na cama e observou a face delicada de Hinata. Ela parecia tranqüila. Ela recuperara a mesma expressão doce e serena a qual sempre gostara. Mas sabia perfeitamente que ao acordar as coisas não seriam tão simples. Ela poderia até acordar mais calma, mas o sentimento doloroso continuaria em seu coração.

Uchiha era um perfeito idiota. Como pudera fazer aquele anjo chorar? O anjo que sempre reinou em sua vida. Quantas vezes não sonhara com ela? Quantas namoradas já não chamara de Hinata? Mesmo não se vendo a mais de seis anos, ela continuava habitando em seus sonhos. Mesmo ele sabendo que a perdera para outro. Esse outro que magoou. A machucou e que com certeza tentaria se aproximar.

Mas estava totalmente enganado se pensava que seria fácil. Neji permitiu uma vez. Não cometeria o mesmo erro novamente.

Midori entrou no escritório e encontrou o marido no telefone.

- ... sim. Somos nós quem mais lamentamos. Até logo.

- Falou com os Uchiha?

- Não. Ainda não. Precisamos cancelar buffet, flores, convidados e tudo mais. – ele olhou para os olhos inchados da esposa e perguntou: - E Hina?

- Ainda dormindo. Neji está com ela. Falei com Hanabi...

- E... – incentivou-a a continuar.

- Hina deu uma bofetada nela. Muito forte, porque ainda consegue-se ver nitidamente a marca dos dedos. Você percebe, querido. Hinata está fugindo totalmente da personalidade dela. Ela não é assim. Nunca bateu em ninguém.

- Ela está ferida. Devemos tentar compreende-la. Foi duro pra ela. Está confusa... mas ela vai se recuperar. Já falou para Hanabi que ela vai para Kyoto?

- Sim...

- Irá falar com ela?

- Acho melhor não. Não quero me descontrolar. Sei que se for falar com ela, a marca deixada por Hinata será pouco.

- Vai ir conversar com Itachi.

- Com certeza... Esse não escapa.

- Acho melhor ligar agora para os Uchiha. Os convidados podem ligar perguntando e eles não vão saber de nada.

- Sim... – Hiashi pegou o telefone sem fio e discou o numero da mansão Uchiha.

_- Mansão da família Uchiha..._

- Aqui é Hyuuga Hiashi. Fugaku encontra-se em casa?

_- Um minuto senhor. – pediu._

Logo após, pôde escutar a voz de seu amigo ao telefone.

_- Hiashi, que surpresa... há quanto tempo não nos falamos? Mikoto estava hoje mesmo dizendo para marcarmos um jantar, já que a Hinata-chan já chegou de Paris. _

- Infelizmente minha ligação é para dar uma má noticia.

_- O que houve?_

- Não haverá mais casamento entre nossos filhos.

O silencio foi sepulcral. Ambos negavam-se a falar alguma coisa. Midori olhava aflita para o marido.

_- Não entendo..._

- Hinata descobriu que Itachi a traiu e cancelou o casamento. Na verdade, se ela não tivesse feito isso, eu faria. Não sabe como filha está... Sinto que tudo tenha terminado assim. Estava muito feliz com esta união. Isso porque achava que Itachi amava realmente minha filha.

_- Não sabe o quanto eu lamento que um membro de minha família tenha causado essa dor a Hinata. Sabe o quanto eu sempre gostei dela. Mas entendo sua dor. Como ela está?_

- Dormindo... o bom era que Neji estava aqui e pode medica-la. Caso contrario duvido que ela se tranqüilizaria. – após um minuto de silencio, esclareceu: - Espero que não pense que nossa amizade será abalada por culpa disso. Apenas não quero que Itachi tenha mais nenhum contato com minha filha.

_- É claro... Entendo perfeitamente. _

- Estou terminando de cancelar as coisas e avisando os convidados. Avise aos seus também.

_- Muito obrigado. Até logo._

- Até

Fugaku colocou o telefone de lado e cobriu o rosto com a mão. Não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

- Pai?

- Entre Sasuke. – após o filho se acomodar em uma das cadeiras á sua frente fugaku lhe disse: - Hiashi acabou de ligar... Avisando que o casamento foi cancelado.

- O que?

- Hinata cancelou o casamento. – disse com pesar.

- Cancelou? Mas...

- Pelo o que parece... Itachi a enganou com outra.

Sasuke deu um sorriso sarcástico e disse:

- Sabia que tinha como irmão um perfeito idiota. Sempre gostei dele ter conquistado Hinata, pois ela sempre foi doce e gentil. E ele teve coragem de traí-la? Como ela está?

- Hiashi disse que estava tão chocada que o primo teve que seda-la.

- Neji está no país?

- Pelo o que parece...

Sasuke levantou-se com brusquidão dirigindo-se á porta.

- Aonde vai?

- Falar com ele. Quero saber o que realmente aconteceu?

Sasuke passou rapidamente pela sala, apanhando as chaves que estavam em cima da mesinha de centro. Sua pressa despertou a curiosidade de sua mãe que descia as escadas.

- Aonde vai tão apressado, filho?

- Fale com o papai. Depois conversamos.

Ele foi ate a garagem e saiu com o carro. O caçula dos Uchiha dirigia rapidamente pelas ruas de Tókio. Em poucos minutos estava em frente ao prédio do irmão.

Quando esse mesmo abriu a porta, sentiu o cheiro de álcool sair para fora do apartamento.

Olhou para as garrafas vazias em cima da mesa e indagou:

- Você bebeu tudo isso? – fitou o irmão estranhando a aparência do mesmo.

- Eu creio que isso não seja da sua conta! – respondeu tropeçando nas palavras. – O que quer?

- Por algum tempo eu realmente pensei que você não fosse um idiota como eu sempre achei. Mas hoje me mostraram que você é.

Sasuke passou por Itachi e observou o apartamento.

- Esse lugar está uma bagunça. – comentou vendo as garrafas jogadas, algumas quebradas. O enorme espelho que havia na sala, agora estava em pedaços.

- Se quiser limpar, fique a vontade. – disse com sarcasmo.

- Com quem você traiu a Hinata? – o irmão estava mais concentrado em encher mais a taça que estava em sua mão. – Já chega! Você já bebeu demais.

Sasuke tirou tanto a taça como a garrafa e repetiu a pergunta:

- Com quem você a traiu?

- Com aquela menina insuportável. – respondeu depois de um tempo.

- Você a traiu com a própria irmã?

- Não me venha com seus sermões! Ninguém sabe o que eu estou sentindo. Perdi a melhor mulher que apareceu em minha vida. Eu levei muito tempo para conquistar a Hinata. Agora sinto que ela está escapando pelos meus dedos. Não sabe o quanto me doeu ver aquele olhar que sempre foi tão doce, totalmente modificado pelo ódio. Todos se importam mais em me julgar e não em pensar o que está se passando dentro de mim!

Sasuke ficou atônico com o que viu deslizar pelo rosto de Itachi. Nunca o vira chorar. A reação e as palavras dele o acalmaram. Este passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes deixando-os ainda mais arrepiados.

Ele sentou-se no sofá desajeitado. Após um suspiro cansado, perguntou:

- Como isso aconteceu?

- Não faço a menor idéia. Só lembro de acordar com a pirralha em minha cama.

- Sempre disse que essa menina daria problemas... Mas você também é um imbecil.

- Muito obrigado. – disse com sarcasmo. - Sei que mereço isso e muito mais. Como você soube?

- Hiashi-sama ligou lá pra casa. Papai me contou... – após um tempo, revelou: - Neji está no Japão.

O olhar do irmão chegou á assusta-lo.

- Sempre soube da rixa que existiu entre vocês dois pela atenção de Hinata. E, pelo o que parece, ele vai ganhar...

- Nem pensar! – ele levantou-se cambaleando. – Nem ele e nem ninguém vai tirá-la de mim! Eu vou falar com ela!

- Perdeu o juízo? – Sasuke levantou-se e puxou-o pelo braço impedindo que o irmão saísse. – Não faça Hinata pensar pior do que já pensa de você. Alias você nem poderia falar com ela. Pelo o que eu entendi, Neji precisou sedá-la.

- Aquele infeliz deve estar muito contente. Sempre se sentiu o protetor da Hina. Mas eu não vou desistir dela. Não vou deixá-lo tira-la de mim.

- Então pelo menos vá dormir e tirar esse cheiro de você. Dá um tempo pra ela. Deixe-a se tranqüilizar e depois volte a procurá-la.

- Não sabia que ansiava tanto por minha felicidade, otouto. – Itachi abraçou-lhe os ombros, com a intenção de abraçá-lo. Com certeza estava sendo movido pela bebida.

- Vá ver se eu estou na esquina Itachi! Vá tomar um banho e dormir. Vou ver o que faço aqui. Provavelmente Hiashi-sama virá "conversar" com você. Não espera que ele te encontre com cara de ressaca, não é mesmo?

Itachi abaixou os olhos, pensando em tudo o que viria. Tempos difíceis estavam por vir.

Ele subiu para seu quarto e após seguiu para o banheiro. Entrou embaixo de uma ducha fria, tentando recuperar um pouco de sobriedade.

Teria que pagar pelo o que fez, ele sabia disso melhor do que ninguém. Esse tempo que passaria longe de Hinata seria um inferno em vida para ele. Mas iria conseguir resistir. Por ela. Pelo amor que sentia, não deixaria que Hyuuga Neji, o homem que ele sempre soube ser apaixonado por Hinata, ficar com ela no final.

_- - - Sonho de Hinata - - - _

_A mansão da família Hyuuga estava cheia de pessoas naquele dia. Aquele seria o sétimo aniversario da neta do meio de Hyuuga Hioko, o fundador do jornal mais importante de Tókio. _

_A menina de olhos perolados corria pelo imenso jardim de sua família. Não passava de uma menininha de 6 anos. Era imensamente feliz. Seus pais a amavam. Tinha uma família imensa onde todos se gostavam. E principalmente ele... A pessoa que sempre cuidava dela. A pessoa que ela chamava de nii-san. A pessoa que sempre impedia que ela caísse. E quando isso acontecia, ele sempre lhe pegava no colo e cuidava de seus machucados. _

_Ela estava com um vestido rosa e com os cabelos soltos. As sapatilhas combinavam com vestido, dando á menina um ar de princesa. _

_Apenas estava triste por Sakura não estar ali com ela. Há três meses a família Haruno sofreu um grave acidente de carro, onde a mãe de sua amiga falecera e ela perdera os movimentos das pernas. Sim, sua amiga estava em um hospital, impossibilitada de andar. Apenas aquilo estragava toda a felicidade que sentia. _

_Queria te-la ao seu lado. Ela deveria estar sofrendo muito. _

_- Ei Hyuuga. – ao olhar quem lhe chamara, estremeceu. Kinomoto Hiro era o garoto mais encrenqueiro que Hinata já conhecera. Ele não tinha mais que 9 anos, mas seu jeito rude e insensível não pareciam o de uma criança. – Onde está a Haruno? Vocês parecem que nasceram juntas... porque ela não está aqui?_

_- Sa-chan está no hospital. Ela..._

_- Ela não pode andar, não é mesmo? Ficará em uma cama para sempre._

_Aquela frase chocou Hinata. Ela tinha esperança que de sua amiga voltaria a ser como antes. Mesmo abalada, Hinata ainda encontrou forças para discordar. _

_- Não... Ela irá se recuperar... Ela voltará a andar! _

_- É mesmo uma idiota... Sua amiguinha NUNCA voltará a andar. Abre os olhos de uma vez garota! Esse seu jeito me irrita!_

_Ele empurrou Hinata com força, fazendo-a cair sentada. Quando ia se aproximar, sentiu alguém puxar-lhe pela gola da blusa. _

_- Ei pivete. Ouse empurrar minha prima novamente que você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido._

_A voz fria e calma fez o garoto sentir um arrepio passar por seu corpo._

_- Vê se some!_

_Hiro saiu em disparada em direção á casa, enquanto Neji ajudava Hinata a se levantar. _

_- Arigato Nii-san. – agradeceu com um terno sorriso._

_Neji apenas virou o rosto e fitou uma linda arvore de cerejeira._

_- O que ele te disse? – ao ver os olhos lacrimejarem e ela abaixar o rosto, seu sangue ferveu. Tinha vontade de arrancar cada osso do corpo miúdo daquele moleque. _

_- Disse... Disse que a Sa-chan não poderá mais andar. _

_Porque as pessoas tinham de magoá-la onde mais doía? Neji sabia o grande carinho que Hinata sentia pela amiga e também o quanto sofria em vê-la de cama. _

_- Sabe que isso não é verdade, não é? – ela levantou os olhos e o encarou. – Sakura precisará passar por um longo tratamento e algumas cirurgias. Mas, se ela for forte e tiver você ao lado dela, irá conseguir. _

_Hinata o abraçou pela cintura e escondeu o rosto molhado._

_- Muito obrigada por tudo, nii-san. Quero sempre te ter ao meu lado._

_Neji abaixou-se um pouco e beijou-lhe suave-me a testa. _

_- É onde eu sempre estarei. _

_De longe os pais de ambos olhavam felizes. _

_- _Nii-san... – murmurou virando o rosto de um lado para outro.

- Com o que está sonhando, Hinata?

A menina continuava a murmurar palavras inaudíveis.

- Nii-san... – ela abriu os olhos lentamente e encarou os de Neji.

- Mas como...?

O rapaz estava surpreso. Ela não deveria ter acordado.

- Neji-niisan...

- O que quer Hinata? – ele sentou-se ao seu lado e segurou fortemente sua mão. Aquele contato o fez lembrar-se do vinculo que tinha com a prima.

- Vem... – a voz fraca o enterneceu.

Neji deitou-se ao seu lado na imensa cama. Quando terminou de se acomodar, sentiu Hinata abraça-lo pela cintura e aconchegar-se em seu peito.

- Durma Hina... eu ficarei aqui.

Após ouvir isso, Hinata fechou os olhos e mergulhou no mundo de sonhos novamente.

Neji ficou observando-a dormir, enquanto acariciava seus cabelos. Ele a abraçava protetoramente, aconchegando o pequeno corpo ao seu. Aos pouco, a casa foi encoberta pelo silencio. Todos foram tentar descansar e esquecer o dia que se passou. O dia que marcou á muitos.

Hinata acordou com o sol já penetrando pelas janelas. Ela sentiu-se quente e protegida. Olhou para baixo e encontrou o rosto sereno de Neji adormecido.

Ela lembrava-se vagamente da estadia de seu primo no dia anterior. Sentia sua cabeça pesada e finalmente lembrou-se de tudo o que acontecera ontem.

Levantou-se com cuidado para que Neji não acordasse. Era possível ver as olheiras no belo rosto.

Ele deveria ter ficado acordado até tarde.

Foi até o banheiro onde tomou um longo banho. A última coisa que se lembrava era de seus pais no seu quarto.

Seu aspecto também não era o dos melhores. Estava um pouco zonza e confusa.

- Itachi... Olha o que fez comigo. Espero que esteja tão ruim ou pior que eu.

Ela saiu e encontrou o primo recostado na cabeceira da cama.

- Bom dia.

- Me mostre o que tem de bom.

Neji não se deixou levar pelas palavras frias e duras. Sabia que ela agiria assim com todos durante um bom tempo.

- Está mais calma?

- Na medida do possível. – sua voz continuava baixa e gélida.

Ela sentou-se na penteadeira e começou a pentear os cabelos.

- Sabe se Hanabi voltou para casa ontem a noite?

- Sim. Por quê?

- Porque hoje mesmo eu saio daqui. – ao vê-lo, através do espelho, o primo arquear uma sobrancelha, ela virou-se e disse: - Preciso de um favor: quero que me ajude a encontrar um apartamento. Se Hanabi vai viver nessa casa, eu saio. Não viverei debaixo do mesmo teto que ela!

- Também preciso de um apartamento. Tenho uma lista com vários lugares. Poderíamos vê-los juntos.

- Pode ser.

- Vou deixá-la arrumar-se.

Quando este abriu a porta, escutou a voz que tanto amava.

- Neji... – ele virou-se estranhando a falta do 'nii-san'. – Obrigado por ficar aqui.

Mesmo que quase imperceptível Neji encontrou o tom usado pela doce e meiga Hinata que ele sempre conheceu.

- Um dia eu te prometi que sempre estaria ao seu lado e que sempre cuidaria de você. Sempre cumpro minhas promessas Hina.

E saiu deixando a prima sozinha... Tinha muitas coisas o que resolver.

Após arrumar-se, passou pelo corredor rapidamente para não encontrar com Hanabi. Entrou no escritório do pai, onde este estava com vários papeis em cima da mesa e com o telefone no ouvido.

Quando ele encerrou, levantou-se e a abraçou.

- Tudo bem?

- Sim...

- Eu quero conversar com você. Sente-se. – ele a guiou para uma das poltronas. Apo ela sentar-se, ele sentou-se ao seu lado e disse: - Hoje irei falar com Itachi e...

- Não. Não quero ter mais nenhuma ligação com este homem. Não quero que se envolvam nisso. Já disse á ele tudo o que eu queria. Não quero mais pensar nessa historia. – ela olhou para os papeis em cima da mesa e indagou: - Já começou a cancelar as coisas?

- Sim. – mele respirou fundo antes de continuar. - Filha, eu quero que vá para Londres.

- O que?

- Muitos irão especular sobre o termino do noivado. A imprensa irá lhe cercar. É o melhor, minha filha.

- Eu irei me mudar.

- Como?

- Me mudarei para um apartamento. Neji está vendo isso.

- Já conversou com ele?

- Sim... Quando acordei ele estava em meu quarto. Pelo o que parece ficou a noite inteira comigo. – ela encarou o pai com firmeza e continuou: - Ele também verá um apartamento para ele. Não posso viver na mesma casa que Hanabi. Não quero nem chegar a vê-la na minha frente. Não imagina a raiva que estou sentindo. O ódio que passa pelas minhas veias.

- Não diga essas coisas. Sua mãe está preocupada. Ela ficou arrasada em ver seu estado ontem.

- Vocês me amam, não amam?

- É claro que sim, meu anjo. Amamos desde o dia que soubemos que você viria para nós. Nunca duvide do amor que nós sentimos, Hinata. Você pode não acreditar no amor de qualquer um, menos no nosso.

- Ele também dizia que me amava. E olha como terminou. O amor é isso, otou-san? Te deixa trair a pessoa que você "ama"?

- Ele foi fraco. Pode até te amar...

- Não ama!

- Pode até te amar, mas foi um fraco.

- Não quero mais me envolver com ninguém. Quero que mantenham distancia de mim. Irei me dedicar ao jornal. Á faculdade e a tudo o que me faz bem. Quando devo partir?

- Arrume suas coisas. Hoje a noite irá para Londres.

- Está bem.

Levantou-se para sair do escritório, quando sentiu seu pai puxando-lhe. O abraço dado por aquele homem que ela tanto amava de certo modo a confortou.

- Lembre que sua mãe e eu a amamos. Nunca se esqueça disso.

- Não consigo mais ver a beleza do amor como via antes. Para mim, ele tornou-se apenas um símbolo de sofrimento. Quero apenas... me tranqüilizar e seguir em frente. Quero esquecer tudo o que se passou.

Hinata estava terminando de arrumar suas coisas quando alguém bateu na porta.

- Entre.

Neji entrou e encostou-se no batente da porta.

- Vai fugir?

- Otou-san quer que eu vá para Londres. Muitos irão querer saber dos detalhes do rompimento. Não estou a fim de aturar mexeriqueiros infernizando minha vida. Se quiserem saber, que vão procurar Itachi. Ele que se vire! – ela falou tudo sem ao menos olhar para ele. Apenas ela sabia o quanto gostava de seu primo, mas naquele momento não conseguia confiar nem em seus próprios sentimentos.

- Quanto tempo irá ficar?

- Não sei. – ela parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e o encarou. – Sei o que fez por mim. Sei que me protegeu durante a noite inteira. E que assim o fez até agora. Mas por enquanto... tudo o que aconteceu está me confundindo. Não consigo pensar direito. Sei que é errado trata-lo assim e que não tem nada haver com a historia. Apenas tente compreender... nessa viagem quero pensar e tentar ver o que sobrou de mim para poder continuar a viver.

- Você não precisa me dizer nada disso. Eu te conheço melhor do que ninguém e você sabe disso. Sei o que está sentindo. Não se preocupe comigo. Vá e descanse. Eu apenas pedir para que isso não seja uma fuga, porque você estaria apenas machucando á si mesma. Precisa encarar o mundo. Você não fez nada de errado. Não tem culpa de nada. Você é uma vitima de tudo isso.

- Como... Como você consegue? Como consegue fazer meu coração ficar muito leve?

- Porque eu sei o que você precisa ouvir.

Todas suas coisas já estavam arrumadas. Um carrinho onde estavam suas roupas e uma mala pequena onde levaria a bagagem de mão estava em cima da cama. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Hanabi entrar em seu quarto.

- O que quer aqui? Contemplar sua obra?

- Otou-san vai...Vai me mandar para Kyoto. Quer que eu more com a vovó, sem cartões, carro, não vão me mandar dinheiro. Vou ter que trabalhar.

- E...? O que eu tenho haver com isso? É um assunto de vocês. Quanto a trabalhar, acho que já está na hora de você tomar vergonha na cara e procurar um emprego. Eu trabalho com meu pai desde que tinha 15 anos.

- Se você falasse...

- Eu nunca mais vou interceder por você, Hanabi. Não espere mais nada de mim. Nunca mais vou te defender ou te ajudar. Antes eu faria tudo isso e muito mais. Agora... Nem pense nisso.

Hinata pegou suas coisas e se direcionou á porta.

- Eu me apaixonei por Itachi...

- Faça bom proveito. – disse sem ao menos virar-se.

- Mas ele te ama. – continuou relutando em dizer aquilo.

- De ontem pra hoje tenho ouvido tanto essa palavra que já está começando a me irritar. Vocês fazem as burradas, magoam as pessoas e depois acham que a palavra amor vai justificar e apagar tudo? Espero que esse tempo que passar longe, você consiga perceber o mal que me causou. Espero que cresça e aprenda a dar valor ás coisas que recebe dos outros.

Ela saiu e foi em direção ao carro que a esperava fora de casa. Resolveu não se despedir de ninguém. Isso com certeza doeria mais.

Chegou perto do carro, onde suas malas foram levadas pelo motorista. Esse abriu a porta do veiculo para que Hinata entrasse. A menina não percebeu que era observada em uma das varandas da mansão.

Ele iria esperá-la. Agora era precisava de um tempo sozinha para colocar os pensamentos e os sentimentos em ordem.

Neji ansiava com todo o ser poder ver novamente aqueles olhos perolados brilhando de alegria. E queria ainda mais, ser o responsável por isso.

- COMO ASSIM NÃO HAVERÁ CASAMENTO?

- Quer parar de gritar, Sakura? – Sasuke estava irritado com os gritos da garota. – Só vim porque tinha certeza que você não sabia.

Enquanto Sakura andava de um lado para outro de sua casa, Sasuke estava sentado no sofá, aparentemente calmo.

- Mas... A Hina-chan nem me contou nada.

- Ponha-se no lugar da garota. Você acha realmente que ela está com cabeça para sair ligando avisando que cancelou o casamento?

- Caso não saiba, Uchiha Sasuke, sou a melhor amiga da Hinata.

- E em vez de ficar gritando igual á uma histérica, deveria estar pensando em um meio de ajudá-la.

- Você é tão insensível quanto ao cachorro do seu irmão! – disse exasperada. – Como ele pôde? Colocaria minha mão no fogo por ele! Tinha certeza que ele amava a Hina.

- Ele ama.

- Ama nada! Minha pobre amiga...

- Pare de ficar falando "pobre", "coitada" e essas coisas. Assim só vai piorar. Hinata não precisa da pena de ninguém e sim do apoio.

Ela o olhou, abismada.

- Sasuke, pela primeira vez na vida falou algo que se presta.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. – ele fechou os olhos e continuou: - Itachi não vai desistir dela.

- Seu irmão tem é que ficar longe dela. Se bem que é capaz da Hinata perdoa-lo.

- Acho que vai ser difícil... Pelo jeito que ele falou que a Hinata estava...

- Não tiro a razão dela.

- Eu gostava da idéia de Itachi estar namorando com ela. Digamos que ele se tornou bem mais suportável.

Sakura sentou-se ao seu lado e fitando os olhos negros, perguntou:

- O que vai acontecer agora?

- Muitas coisas irão mudar. Não apenas para eles como também para todos nós. Amizades são as mesmas. Nas festas, Hinata não vai querer ir à mesma que ele estiver. Vai ser complicado. O clima vai ficar meio pesado quando os dois se encontrarem. Mas devemos ir levando.

- Apenas quero que minha amiga não sofra.

- Isso é impossível de impedir. Ela está sofrendo., está magoada.

- Obrigada...

- Pelo o que?

- Por estar aqui... Por me avisar e me escutar.

Sasuke sentiu-se alvo dos olhos verdes penetrantes. Era muito boa a sensação de estar ao lado dela. Ele se derreteu com o sorriso que veio logo em seguida e surpreendeu-se com o abraço que a amiga lhe deu. Era como se ali era o lugar que sempre quisera estar.

Hinata agora estaria partindo para Londres sem previsão para seu retorno.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0 Fim do Flash Back 0oo0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0o**

**Fim de mais um capítulo e finalmente do flash back... foi enorme, não foi?**

**Vimos a reação de todos com a noticia do rompimento. **

**Itachi ficou possesso ao saber que Neji estava novamente ao lado de Hinata... rsrsrsrsr vai ficar ainda mais. **

**E Neji está furioso pelo o que ele fez. Como podem ver (ler) a disputa começa a partir desse capítulo. No próximo Hinata voltará para casa e mostrará a todos o que os dias "pensando" provocaram nela. **

**Ela depois de um mês em Londres, volta para casa. Veremos o que acontecerá. **

**Quero agradecer ás meninas e aos seus reviews. Tomei uma decisão: eu não ficarei mais pedido reviews. Isso agora será da consciência de vocês. Continuarei a escrever ainda pelas poucas pessoas que me mandaram comentários. Por elas, somente por elas, eu continuarei. Agradeço de todo o meu coração. **

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

**A partir do próximo capítulo conheceremos a outra Hinata.**

**Até lá.**

**Uchiha Haru**


	5. A volta para o Japão

Capítulo IV – A volta para o Japão

**Capítulo IV – A volta para o Japão**

Ainda fitando as chamas da lareira, Hinata lembrava dos acontecimentos de um mês atrás.

Acontecimentos que, mesmo não admitindo, ainda doíam. Seu orgulho estava ferido.

Perguntava-se como os jornalistas sabiam daquelas coisas. Que eles iriam especular sobre o rompimento, isso já era previsto. Mas como sabiam de Hanabi? Aquela mulher, Arakimi Mitsu, ela contou com uma precisão espantosa? Poderiam ser vários os motivos do termino do noivado. Mas como ela sabia que Hanabi estava envolvida.

Iria tirar essa historia a limpo.

Não deixaria ninguém rir à custa dela. Essa mulher não sabia com quem havia se metido.

As férias da faculdade já estavam terminando. Estava na hora de voltar para casa.

Durante o tempo de reclusão, se negara a falar com todos. Perdera as contas de quantas vezes Itachi ligou. Nunca as atendeu. Apenas falou com Neji sobre o apartamento que iria comprar.

Iria ver os lugares e escolheria o que mais lhe agradasse.

Agora era enfrentar os comentários que viriam após aquela noticia no jornal.

Iria enfrentar tudo com a cabeça erguida. Como o próprio Neji havia lhe falou: ela não havia feito nada.

Levantou-se e retirou o sobretudo que ainda vestia. Este coberto por alguns flocos de neve que caiam lá fora.

Sentou-se novamente, tirando as botas de bico fino e cano longo colocando-as ao lado da poltrona.

Após um suspiro cansado, levantou-se e retirou a blusa de gola alta, ficando apenas com o sutiã de renda preto. Olhou seu reflexo no espelho do banheiro e deu sorriso triste. Seus olhos não eram mais os mesmos. Seu rosto não possuía a mesma inocência de sempre.

Não era hora de pensar naquelas coisas. Iria dedicar-se apenas ao jornal. Sua verdadeira paixão. Escrever e relatar fatos sobre acontecimentos do mundo era o que sempre lhe deixava feliz. Já teve o prazer de ir com seu pai á uma entrevista ao presidente americano. Tudo era mágico. Ninguém nunca tiraria aquele dom dela. O dom de escrever.

Voltaria e enfrentaria o que viesse pela frente. Aquilo que acontecera pelo menos serviu para deixá-la mais forte. Imune a tudo.

Seus sentimentos nunca mais comandariam sua vida.

Saiu envolta de um roupão, indo em direção ao telefone. Digitou o numero da recepção. Logo que foi atendia, falou:

- Aqui é Hyuuga Hinata. Eu quero que reservem uma passagem para o Japão sem escalas. Quero o vôo para amanhã cedo.

- Tudo bem senhorita. Logo ligarei para informa-lhe horário de seu vôo.

- Obrigada.

Amanhã estaria de volta. Pelo menos, ela tentaria seguir sua vida.

Hinata viajava tranqüila, sem nenhuma ânsia de chegar ao Japão. Estava sentada relaxada escutando seu mp4, deixando sua mente vagar para longe. Musica sempre lhe fizera bem. Quando a aeromoça passou perguntando se gostaria de beber alguma coisa, ela pediu apenas uma água mineral. Não estava com estomago para comer nada. Queria apenas fechar os olhos e esquecer-se que estava voltando para um lugar onde sofrera tanto.

Quando aterrissou no aeroporto de Tóquio, ela desembarcou rapidamente e esperou que suas malas fossem despachadas.

No Japão o clima estava mais ameno do que em Londres. Hinata retirou o cachecol e pendurou-o no braço.

Sentia uma estranha sensação ao estar ali novamente. Não avisara a ninguém que iria chegar. Não queria receber a recepção calorosa que sabia que viria.

Após os transmites do desembarque, pegou um táxi na saída do aeroporto e seguiu para a mansão Hyuuga. Ficaria lá até decidir que apartamento comprar.

Minno ficou espantada quando abriu a porta e encontrou com Hinata.

- Senhorita... Não sabia que chegava hoje.

- Ninguém sabia. – respondeu indiferente. – Onde estão meus pais?

- No escritório.

- Leve as malas para o meu quarto, por favor.

- Hai.

Bateu duas vezes na porta e entrou quando escutou a autorização de seu pai.

- Hinata? – a mãe deu um grande sorriso e correu para abraçá-la.

- Quando chegou? – perguntou o pai levantando-se.

- Agora a pouco. Peguei um táxi no aeroporto e vim.

- Porque não nos avisou? Teríamos ido buscá-la? – a mãe continuava a mesma. Doce e gentil. Como ela era...

- Não era necessário.

Ela sentou-se junto á eles e relaxou na cadeira.

- Vou procurar um apartamento junto com Neji. Ele me ligou avisando que reservou alguns muito interessante.

- Não precisa mudar-se Hinata. – disse o pai. – Hanabi não está mais aqui.

- Não é isso, otou-san... Acho que já está na hora de morar sozinha. Ter um pouco mais de independência. Mas continuarei trabalhando no jornal.

- Ok, se é isso o que você quer.

- É sim...

Hiashi levantou, deu um suave beijo nos lábios da esposa e depositou um na testa de Hinata.

- Vou deixar as duas colocarem as conversa em dia. Querida, volto para o jantar.

- Está bem...

Quando o marido saiu, Midori voltou-se para Hinata e perguntou:

- Com você está?

- Estou bem... – respondeu como se aquela fosse a pergunta mais absurda.

- Hinata, sou sua mãe. Seus olhos mudaram... Há alguma coisa errada. Sua voz não está mais suave como antes.

- Muitas coisas mudaram, mamãe. Consequentemente eu também. E como **ela** está se saindo em Kyoto?

Midori sabia exatamente a quem sua filha se referia.

- Hanabi conseguiu um emprego como vendedora em uma loja de roupas. Ela está se virando. Proibimos sua avó de dar-lhe dinheiro.

- Do jeito que é deve estar sofrendo. – um sorriso sarcástico apareceu em seu rosto. – Ótimo.

- Hinata!

- Estou sendo sincera... Ela sempre humilhou as pobres vendedoras das lojas. Agora alguma patricinha deve estar fazendo a mesma coisa com ela. E ela tem que agüentar calada. – ela não queria falar de Hanabi, por isso mudou de assunto: - Vocês virão as notas que saíram nos jornais a respeito deles e de mim?

- Sim... Não sabemos como isso se espalhou.

- Pode ser que alguns dos meus "amigos" tenham saído contando para Tókio inteira.

- Seus amigos jamais fariam isso!

- Também achei que Hanabi e Itachi jamais me trairiam. Nos enganamos com as pessoas, mamãe. Nunca mais vou cometer o mesmo erro. Eu sempre fui muito boba. Confiava cegamente em todos. E olha onde eu fui parar. Nesse mundo não podemos confiar em ninguém. – ela levantou-se e caminhou em direção á porta. - Vou sair. Tenho algumas coisas para resolver.

- Que horas vai chegar?

- Não sei...

Saiu deixando a mãe abismada. Pronunciara o nome dos dois com repulsa. O que aconteceu com a sua menina? Quem roubou o coração e a alma de Hinata? Aquele era apenas um corpo vazio. Aquela não era a sua menina.

Arakimi Mitsu era uma bela mulher, com seus 25 anos. Seus cabelos loiros combinavam perfeitamente com os olhos azuis. Tinha um corpo bonito, mas nada que chegava a admiração.

Viera era uma família humilde e lutou muito para conseguir estudar em uma das melhores faculdades de Tókio.

Ela caminhava rapidamente pelos corredores do jornal, no qual trabalhava á 5 anos. Sua ultima noticia havia sido um sucesso. O jornal vendera como água no deserto. Estava ansiosa para descobrir mais podres da família Hyuuga.

Todos ali passaram a respeitá-la. Havia sido promovida e ganhado uma sala só sua.

Entrou em sua sala e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar alguém sentada em sua cadeira, com o jornal na mão. Fitou a mulher que usava uma blusa de alças agarrada ao corpo, contornando a curvas dos seios e agarrando a cintura fina. A calça agarrada moldava as pernas longas e bem torneadas. As botas por cima davam-lhe um ar de mulher. Uma leve maquiagem estava no belo rosto, moldado pelos longos cabelos.

- "Trocada pela irmã". – disse Hinata fitando os olhos azuis. – Não sabia que minha vida era tão interessante para sair na primeira pagina. Mesmo sendo em um jornalzinho barato...

- Não pensei em encontrá-la aqui, Hinata-sama. – ela sentou, sem quebrar o contado. – Realmente é uma grande surpresa.

- Pensou que eu iria agüentar essa afronta calada?

- Afronta? – ela arqueou a sobrancelha e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Na verdade, esperava por seu pai. Ou quem saber o próprio Uchiha Itachi.

- Não me escondo atrás de ninguém. Sei me defender perfeitamente. Agora eu quero saber: baseada em que você fez todas essas afirmações?

- Os empregados podem ser uma ótima fonte de informação. Deveria manter sua vida particular longe dos ouvidos deles.

- Você tem prazer em humilhar as pessoas?

- Eu não humilhei ninguém...

- Ah não? – Hinata jogou-lhe o jornal e levantou-se: - Então releia sua matéria! É tão ruim que só consegue fazer sucesso expondo a vida alheia?

- Senhorita...

- Eu falo e você escuta! – a repreendeu, fazendo-a assustar-se. - Você se referiu a mim como uma "pobre coitada". Mas o que sabe da minha vida? Você não me conhece. Não sabe nada sobre mim! Não tem o direito de chegar falando que eu mereço compaixão. E também você não tinha nenhuma prova do que aconteceu! Apenas a palavra de um empregado que com certeza quis ganhar um dinheiro extra. Vê? Vocês são tão ruins e sem nenhum profissionalismo que não apresentaram nenhuma prova de suas afirmações.

- Mas...

- Você por acaso escutou isso da boca de alguns dos envolvidos na historia? – antes de responder, Hinata respondeu por ela. - Não! Eu que estou no segundo ano da faculdade de jornalismo sei mais do que você! E ainda falou que há algo entre Sasuke e eu? Não tem nada que prove isso. Podemos processá-la por difamação. Não se atreva a nunca mais se meter comigo. Nessa viagem descobri muitas coisas sobre mim... E acredite: você não vai querer conhecer-las.

Pegou sua bolsa e saiu sem ao menos olhá-la.

Neji estava com a cabeça baixa em cima da mesa. Estava a mais de 24 horas em serviço. Um acidente com uma família agitou o hospital a noite inteira. Eles estavam estáveis, mas foi muito difícil.

- Hyuuga-sama?

- Pode entrar. – após a secretaria entrar, Neji perguntou: - É extramente estranho você me chamando assim.

Tenten era a secretaria de Neji desde que este entrara no hospital. Ela vivia em Londres com seus pais e crescera junto de Neji. Sempre nutriu um forte sentimento pelo amigo, mas nunca teve coragem de declarar-se. Ele sempre fora muito especial, mas nunca olhou para ela. Sentia-se triste em cada namorada que o amigo arrumava, mas tinha plena consciência que os relacionamentos dele nunca davam certo, apenas não sabia o motivo.

Quando Neji lhe contara que se mudaria para o Japão, ela não pensara duas vezes para transferir sua matricula para lá. Terminaria a faculdade de administração lá.

- Neji... O Dr. Hakudoshi disse para tirar o dia de folga.

- Ótimo... Estou morto.

Tenten sorriu ternamente e ficou atrás dele, levando suas mãos aos ombros de Neji. Esse toque pareceu relaxar os ombros rígidos.

- Precisa descansar. Foi uma longa noite.

- Você também precisa... Me ajudou muito ontem. Antes de ir, verei como está a menina. Ela me lembra tanto... – parou no mesmo instante.

- Quem? - perguntou curiosa.

- Ninguém importante... – mentiu. Ele fechou os olhos, resolvendo aproveitar a massagem.

- Neji? – a voz suave soou no lugar assustando aos dois.

O jovem médico abriu os olhos rapidamente olhando para a pessoa na porta.

A mesma encarava-o com uma sobrancelha arqueada, ainda segurando a maçaneta. Sua prima estava mais bonita do que nunca. Aquela roupa valorizava as curvas de seu corpo, dando um ar de mulher, misturado ao rosto de criança.

- Interrompo alguma coisa? – em sua expressão não havia nada. Nem vergonha, nem surpresa, absolutamente nada.

- Hinata? Quando chegou? – perguntou levantando-se e indo até a prima.

- Hoje. – ela olhou para Tenten e continuou: - Desculpe se entrei assim, mas não havia ninguém...

- Tudo bem. Não se preocupe. – ele hesitou um pouco, mas não resistiu em colocar a mão na cabeça dela e acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

Aquilo surpreendeu Tenten. Ele sempre evitou essas demonstrações de carinho, principalmente na frente de outras pessoas, mas quando o assunto era Hinata, ele mudava completamente.

- Como você está?

- Não sei quantas vezes já me perguntaram isso hoje? Eu estou bem...

Ela olhou para Tenten e depois para o primo.

- É a sua namorada? – foi o mais direta possível.

Tenten ficou corada enquanto Neji exasperado.

- Não! Essa é Tenten, ela é minha secretaria e uma velha amiga de Londres. – ele virou-se para a secretaria que continuava atrás da cadeira e falou: - Tenten, esta é minha prima, Hyuuga Hinata.

- É um prazer conhece-la, Hyuuga-san. – mesmo sem querer, sua voz não saiu na mesma tonalidade de sempre. O jeito que Neji olhava para a prima lhe incomodava.

- Igualmente. – Hinata não gostou nada da maneira como a mulher lhe respondera. Será que a morena sentia ciúmes da maneira como Neji a tratava? Resolveu tirar a prova. - Neji vai me ajudar á ver os apartamentos? – perguntou com a voz mais doce que o normal.

Ela percebeu que a garota estreitou um pouco o olhar, coisa que Neji por estar de costas, não percebeu.

- É claro... – todo o seu cansaço pareceu evaporar-se. - Mas antes tenho que ver uma paciente que sofreu um acidente ontem. Acompanha-me?

- Claro. Até logo Tenten.

- Até.

Tenten ficou observando os primos saírem. O semblante de Neji mudou totalmente ao ver a prima. E quando ela perguntara se era namorada dele e foi apressado em responder que não.

O que será que ele sentia por ela?

Não podia ser, porque fosse o que fosse, aquilo doía...

Saíram do hospital e foram direto para o estacionamento onde se encontrava o carro de Neji. O primo abriu a porta do passageiro para prima e após acomodá-la, sentou-se no banco do motorista.

Eles foram em direção ao centro, onde estavam localizados os locais que Neji viu.

- Eu gostei muito o lugar que estou morando. São dois apartamentos por andar. O do lado do meu está vago.

- Eu gostaria de vê-lo. – comentou sem tirar o olhar da paisagem que se passava pela janela.

- Se você não gostar de nenhum, podemos ir vê-lo.

- Sim...

Após ver vários lugares, Hinata pediu para ir onde Neji morava. Era um lindo lugar. O apartamento vazio era muito grande e espaçoso. A arquitetura era impressionante. Os cômodos eram perfeitamente divididos. Ela subiu até o andar de cima e visitou os quartos e o banheiro. As janelas eram imensas cobertas por vidros, de onde se tinha uma ótima visão.

- Já me decidi. Vou ficar com ele.

- Então seremos vizinhos?

- É o que parece. Preciso também ver os moveis.

- Se quiser eu irei com você.

- Está cansado Neji, antes de entrar na sua sala, ouvi sua secretaria dizendo que precisava descasar. Não precisa se incomodar com isso.

- Não é nenhum incomodo Hina e você sabe disso. – ele segurou em sua mão e saíram do apartamento. – Conheço uma loja onde há ótimos moveis.

- Está bem... – deu-se por vencida.

Após assinar os documentos, Hinata passou a ser a nova dona do apartamento ao lado do de Neji.

Estava feliz por finalmente morar sozinha. Iria para a faculdade de manha, trabalharia a tarde e voltaria para casa e ficaria sozinha, sem ninguém para ficar olhando-a com pena. Estava farta de todos ficarem perguntando como estava olhando-a como se fosse a pobre menininha sofrida.

Ela sofreu, mas já se recuperou. Como se fosse a primeira pessoa do mundo a ser traída.

Riu com a própria ironia.

Mas podia dizer que estava melhor. Seguiria sua vida...

Precisava também ver a decoração. Queria que fosse tudo ao seu estilo.

Aquele lugar seria seu esconderijo. Faria dele sua fortaleza. Onde ninguém jamais a alcançaria.

Sakura e Temari estavam almoçando em um restaurante no centro da cidade.

- Tem noticias da Hina? – perguntou a loira após o garçom ter deixado a sobremesa.

- Não... – Sakura largou a colher e olhou para a amiga. - Ela não atende nenhuma das minhas ligações. Naruto também tentou, mas... Sei lá o que está se passando na mente da Hina. Pelo o que o Sasuke falou Itachi também tentou. Isso eu sou contra. Ele deve deixá-la em paz!

- Conhecendo Itachi como a gente conhece... Vai ser difícil.

Sakura virou o rosto para a rua e nesse momento viu Neji saindo do carro que estava no estacionamento de uma loja de moveis.

- Aquele não é o Neji? – perguntou Temari.

- É sim... Será que ele tem noticias da Hina-chan?

Nesse mesmo momento, Neji abria a porta do passageiro e ajudou a prima a descer.

- Aquela é..

- Hinata – concluiu Sakura.

As duas se olharam e no mesmo instante deixaram o dinheiro em cima da mesa, pegaram a bolsa e saíram do restaurante.

Neji e Hinata estavam quase entrando na loja quando duas loucas histerias gritam seus nomes na rua.

Hinata virou-se reconhecendo as amigas.

Seu primeiro instinto foi pular em cima delas para matar a saudade, que mesmo não querendo, sentia.

- Hina... – Sakura estava ofegante

- Olá Sakura... Temari.

Um silêncio ficou incomodando os quatro presentes.

- Como estão meninas? – perguntou Neji educado.

- Estamos bem Neji... E vocês?

- Muito bem... – respondeu Hinata vagamente.

- E o que fazem aqui?

- Estamos comprando moveis para a casa nova da Hina.

- Desculpem-nos, mas precisamos ir. – disse Hinata apressada, segurando o braço de Neji.

- Claro... Depois posso te ligar?

Hinata encarou os olhos verdes da amiga. Lembrou-se de quando ela sofrera o acidente de carro e Hinata ficara sempre ao seu lado, Sakura jurou que também sempre estaria ao lado dela para o que viesse. Se não fosse pelo pai e pela amiga, Sakura teria se entregado ao desespero.

Ela sempre fora muito ativa e estar presa em uma cama só faltava enlouquece-la. Mas a amiga estava lá. Sempre a apoiando, sempre a ajudando.

As pessoas que a cercavam não mereciam aquele desprezo. Ele tinha que ser direcionado apenas para as duas pessoas que a fizeram sofrer: Itachi e Hinata.

Ela se sentia até uma estúpida tratando as pessoas que a queriam bem daquele jeito.

- Claro... Só que amanhã estarei um pouco ocupada. Estou de mudança.

- Tudo bem! Se quiser eu te ajudo! Ajudo também a decorar e...

- Começou o furacão Sakura. Começa a falar não pára. – debochou Temari colocando uma mão na testa.

- Não fala assim Tema-chan... – disse fazendo bico.

Hinata deu um pequeno sorriso, quase imperceptível, menos para uma pessoa.

Neji sabia que com o tempo e ajuda das pessoas que a amava, ela se recuperaria.

Após se despedirem, ambos entraram na loja e começaram a ver os moveis. Uma elegante vendedora veio atendê-los. Ela estava trajada com uma saia e uma blusinha branca delicada. Também usava sapatos de bico fino, preto.

Os olhos de um verde profundo encaravam Neji de uma forma intensa. Os lábios possuíam um sorriso maroto e cheio de segundas intenções.

- Olá... Sou Satsu Hiono, o que gostariam?

- Queremos ver todos os móveis, camas, mesas e assim vai.

- Vou lhes mostrar tudo. – ela se virou em um pedido silencioso para que eles a acompanhassem.

Antes de Neji da um passo a frente, seu braço foi segurado por Hinata. Ele a olhou confuso, mas relaxou quando ela enlaçou seu braço ao dela possessivamente.

A jovem Hyuuga não havia gostado nada da maneira na qual a vendedora olhava para o primo. Tudo bem que ela deveria ser educada, mas não oferecida. Ela lhe lembrava Hanabi.

Achava que esse era o motivo por sua raiva súbita.

A vendedora mostrou alguns móveis, os quais Hinata amou.

- Nossos móveis são de madeira e tem uma grande durabilidade.

Ela encarou os olhos de ambos e perguntou:

- Desculpem-me pela intromissão, mas vocês são irmãos?

- Não. – foi a resposta de Hinata. Ela deixara aquele não subentendido. Eles não eram irmãos, mas também não diria que eles eram primos.

Ela abaixou o olhar diante da resposta fria. Então a vendedora percebera que não deveria perguntar mais nada.

Neji ficou contente com a reação da prima ao flerte que ele estava recebendo. Hinata nunca fora possessiva com nada, e ele orgulhava-se de o alvo dele.

Após escolherem tudo, Neji deixou Hinata em frente á mansão Hyuuga. Não foi possível mudar-se ainda hoje, então adiara a mudança. Tudo estaria pronto em alguns dias. Não lhe custava nada esperar.

Ele estacionou em frente e olhou-a.

- Não queria lhe dar tanto trabalho...

- Não foi trabalho algum. Eu havia me oferecido para ajudar-la. E estou fazendo isso. Será muito bom ter você por perto, Hina.

Hinata não conseguiu falar nada. Era incrível como na presença de Neji, a velha Hinata almejava por sair. Ela desejava abraça-lo e chorar... Chorar até que tudo o que sentia por dentro se fosse. Hinata via em Neji a personalização da força, coragem e audácia. Era um homem lindo que a fazia tremer interiormente. Não o via desde criança e admitia que ele ficara muito lindo. Os cabelos maiores, os olhos misteriosos. Aqueles olhos pareciam desvendar sua alma.

Sentia-se acuada perante a forte presença do primo.

Mas mesmo assim, gostava de tê-lo por perto. Sentia como se nada pudesse atingi-la.

- Obrigada...

- Quer que eu te ajude a arrumar a casa?

- Se não for incomodar...

- Mas é claro que não.

- Oyasumi...

Hinata tirou o cinto, colocou a bolsa no ombro, e virou-se estendendo mão para abrir a porta. Mas sentiu a mão dele se fechando em seu pulso impedindo-a. Ela se virou, deparando-se com os irresistíveis olhos perolados.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, estranhando o gesto do primo.

Ele por sua vez acariciou-lhe a face, puxando seu rosto, beijando-o.

- Oyasumi nasai. – sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Hinata sentiu mo coração palpitar mais e mais rápido. Era confortante sentir o calor vindo de Neji.

Ela saiu sem pronunciar nada. Ao chegar na porta, virou-se para o primo que continuava a encará-la. Percebeu que os olhos do primo continham o mesmo brilho de quando os dois eram crianças. O brilho que sempre destinara á ela.

Por alguma razão, ver aquele olhar fazia-lhe sentir de que nem tudo estava perdido. Que poderia haver uma luz no fim do túnel. E que finalmente poderia sair da solidão que estava mergulhando sua alma.

Hinata entrou em casa, apressada. Sentiu um calor subir-lhe a face ao lembrar-se de seu primo sussurrando em seu ouvido.

Balançou a cabeça tentando apagar todas as idéias tolas e sentimentos infantis que fluíam em seu ser.

Deixara de ser a Hinata inocente para tornar-se aquela mulher que não se deixava abalar por simples sensações.

Tinha que aprender a viver com o seu novo jeito de ser. Um jeito que ninguém mais se atreveria a feri-la.

**Fim do capítulo IV...**

**Hina finalmente voltou para o Japão. No próximo capítulo será mais comentado sobre os demais personagens. Esse foi apenas para mostrar a nova Hinata. Não tenho idéia até quando (ou até Capítulo) ela será assim. Eu creio que isso vá se modificando á cada Capítulo para não fica tudo apressado.**

**Nossa Hina precisará reaprender á amar...**

**Neji ficou muito feliz em vê-la de volta... E ainda serão vizinhos... hummmm. Ele lutará para conquistar a Hina. XD**

**Vejamos como será a reação de Itachi ao vê-la no próximo Capítulo. **

**Respostas ás reviews**

**Fabito:**

_Serio que parece uma novela mexicana? Não se preocupe, eu gosto das novelas de lá. Rsrsrsrsr nesse capitulo ainda mostra mais os sentimentos da Hina, mas no próximo você encontrará dos outros personagens, sem falar que uma surpresinha muito obrigada pela a sua idéia. Ate o próximo. _

**Ciane:**

_Muito obrigada... sim realmente eu demorei para postar, mas é que estava sem net e sem inspiração kkkkk mas ambas voltaram. vou tentar ser o mais rápida possível._

**Leila-flor: **

_Valeu pelo elogio. Também estou morrendo de pena da Hina... eu não queria passar por isso. Aqui está a continuação. Espero que goste!! _

**Catharine:**

_Sugoi... fiquei muito feliz por estar gostando. Realmente eu dei uma mudadinha nos personagens. Neji mais doce (me derreto)...quanto a Sakura gosto do lado mais histérico dela rsrsrsrrss Fala a verdade, o Hiashi ficou muito kawaii apoiando a Hina, não mesmo?_

**Carwell:**

_Bem vindaaaaaa... que bom que está gostando. Sinceramente aquele flash back foi enorme... durou 3 cap. Rsrsrsrsrrs mas tudo bem. Eu quis fazer a Sakura ficar paralítica para que ela sofresse um pouquinho, porque como você falou ela é muito ativa, e principalmente para poder formar um grande elo entre ela e a Hinata, pois ela contou muito com a ajuda da amiga._

**Nylleve Cullen****:**

_Sua sugestão estará no próximo cap... veremos um pedacinho de ItaXHina. Agradeço pela opinião e pela sugestão para a fic... bjo  
_

**Prisca Kimura:**

_Muito obrigada pelos elogios minha fofa... gostei muito de saber que você está gostando. Espero que goste desse capitulo também e espero mais uma review sua comentando-o._

**Mayza:**

_Obrigada pelo seu comentário. Realmente eu deico para fazer as partes tristes quando estou depressiva rsrsrsrsrrsrsrs... espero que tenha gostado desse bjo_

**Nyo-Mila:**

_Amei seu review, muito obrigada de todo o coração... se você souber o tel dos meninos, seja boa e me passa ok? Bjo_

**Hyuuga Lira:**

_Mais uma sua... que felicidade Minha amiga, também quero um Neji... çç que tristezaaaaaa Bom, a Hanabi foi para Kyoto e agora Neji entrou na briga pelo coração da Hina... emocionante. Vamos torcer, ok?_

**Cellinha:**

_Estamos todos na torcida por eles... cá entre nós, a Hina merece. Vai ter pancadaria entre os dois sim... lembra o que eu falei: não poderia deixa-los sozinhos porque se não a 3° guerra mundial iria começar._

**Dy-chan:**

_Uau... vc chorou? Deve ter se emocionado mesmo... aqui está a continuação e espero que goste._

**A todos muito obrigada de coração e até a próxima.**

**Uchiha Haru**

**10/07/08**


	6. Não desistirei de você

**Yo minna**

**Estou aqui com mais um capitulo... peço muitas ****pela demora... espero imensamente que gostem... e espero também que me digam isso... muito obrigada por tudo e por todo apoio eu tenho recebido e todos vocês... **

**lembrando: Naruto não me pertence... mas se alguém quiser me dar o gaara ou o Neji eu aceito**

**Boa leitura, Minna S2**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

**Não vou desistir de você**

Itachi recostou-se na cadeira após um longo dia de trabalho. Novamente pensava nela. Não havia um dia sequer que não se lembrasse de seus lindos olhos, do sabor de seus lábios. Perguntava-se quando ela retornaria. Aquilo estava deixando-o louco. A ansiedade estava lhe consumindo. Precisava conversar com ela, tentar lhe explicar como as coisas realmente aconteceram.

As ultimas noticias que tivera da família Hyuuga (e essas foram através de seu pai) foi que Hinata foi para Londres e a menina irritante para Kyoto. Nessa ultima ele dera graças á Kami-sama. Não queria vê-la nem pintada.

Ao contrario do enorme desejo de voltar a ver sua doce Hinata. Precisa dela. Precisava ouvir sua voz, sentir o cheiro, dizer que lhe amava.

Soltou um suspiro frustrado. Não entendia porque tudo tinha que terminar daquele jeito. Eles seriam felizes juntos.

Itachi nunca tivera o desejo de se casar, ter filhos e tudo o que envolvia responsabilidade com outra pessoa. Mas quando se apaixonara por Hinata seus pensamentos mudaram completamente. Queria ter uma família com ela. Estavam quase lá. Estavam prestes a se casar. Mas tudo fora por água abaixo.

Seu desejo de te-la se perdeu.

Mas Itachi não era homem de desistir do que queria. Não iria abrir mão do que era seu. Sasuke lhe aconselhara a dar-lhe um tempo e respeitar o seu espaço.

Se fosse por ele teria pegado o primeiro avião e viajado para Londres.

Assim que ela voltasse iria procurá-la. E querendo ou não, iria escutá-lo.

Sasuke entrou na sala e encontrou o irmão viajando em seus pensamentos.

- Volta para Terra, Itachi. – disse em um tom zombeiro.

- O que você quer? – perguntou endireitando-se na cadeira.

- Você realmente me deve muitas, onee-san.

- Do que está falando.

- Em uma palavra: Hinata!

A expressão do Uchiha mais velho rapidamente mudou. O interesse era visível nos olhos cor de ônix.

- O que tem a Hina?

- Sakura acabou de me ligar avisando... – parou fazendo suspense.

- Diga logo seu pirralho! – exclamou nervoso.

- Olha como fala com seu querido otouto... – debochou. – Lembre-se que ele já te ajudou muito.

- Moleque... – as palavras saíram entre os dentes. Ele já colocara as mãos sobre a mesa, quase se levantando.

- Hinata está de volta. – disse rapidamente.

Aquela frase pareceu acalmar Itachi. Um pequeno sorriso foi visto nos lábios do primogênito dos Uchiha. Ela estava de volta, não apenas no Japão, mas também em sua vida.

- O que pensa em fazer?

- Recupera-la.

- Esqueci de um detalhe que Sakura comentou... – disse pensativo.

- Que detalhe?

- Hinata estava com Neji... E bem juntinho, diga-se de passagem.

- Ele não perde tempo. – comentou entre os dentes.

- Ele quer a Hinata e você sabe disso. Se realmente a quer de volta, te aconselho a correr. Neji não desistirá dela.

- E nem eu.

* * *

O dia amanheceu rápido. Hinata acordou com o barulho do celular tocando.

"_Ohayo Hina, os móveis chegaram e os montadores virão daqui à uma hora. Passa no hospital. Trabalharei apenas no período da manha."_

A mensagem era de Neji. Como sempre, ele estava cuidando dela.

Ela não estava com vontade de se trocar, colocou o roupão e desceu.A mesa já estava toda arrumada para o café da manha e seus pais já se encontravam nela.

- Ohayo...

- Ohayo, minha filha. – respondeu o pai, puxando sua mão para beijar-lhe o rosto.

- Como dormiu, Hina? – perguntou a mãe.

- Muito bem... – respondeu sentando-se. - Estava cansada do quarto de hotel.

- Nada melhor do que o lar. – a mãe acariciou sua mão atraindo o olhar de Hinata.

- Hoje as coisas chegam no apartamento.

- Como é?

- Achei lindo o lugar. – respondeu tomando um pouco de café.

- Ficamos mais tranqüilos ao saber que será vizinha do Neji. Sempre que precisará ele estará lá.

- Assim vocês me fazem parecer muito dependente do Neji. – comentou aborrecida enquanto passava a geléia na torrada. – Não gosto que façam o Neji sentir-se responsável por mim... acho que já estou bem grandinha para cuidar de mim mesma.

- É a primeira vez que mora sozinha, meu amor. – a mão colocou a mão sobre a de hinata e continuou: - e não pense que nós o forçamos á alguma coisa. Ele apenas não mede esforços para ajudá-la.

Hinata estranhou o comentário da mãe. O timbre que ela usou fez aquelas palavras saírem com outro sentindo e serem encaradas de um modo diferente. Sentiu algo estranho dentro de si. Um aquecimento surgiu em seu corpo.

- Neji é muito bom.

As palavras de Hinata soaram como se não fossem nada.

- E gosta muito de você. – dessa vez quem comentou foi o pai.

Ela queria imensamente saber o que estava acontecendo.

- Neji mandou uma mensagem avisando que os móveis já chegaram e daqui a pouco os montadores chegariam também.

- Que bom, filha. Mesmo achando que não deveria se mudar. Mas com Neji perto, fico tranqüilo.

Após terminar o café, Hinata subiu e tomou um longo banho. Após arrumar-se, desceu vestindo um casaco e calça de moletom fino, que eram meio agarradinhos, sapatos fechados, que eram mais confortáveis para passar o dia em pé arrumando as coisas. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um longo rabo de cavalo, deixando a franja no lugar costumeiro.

Já que se encontraria com Neji no hospital, decidira não ir com o carro.

Assim que chegou ao hospital, subiu direto para o andar que era o escritório do primo. Chegou lá encontrando a secretaria digitando rapidamente algo no computador.

- Ohayo...

Quando Tenten levantou os olhos reconheceu a figura da prima do amigo. Pelo o que parecia ela passaria a freqüentar muito o consultório.

- Ohayo Hyuuga-san.

- Neji está?

- Está atendendo alguns pacientes. – Tenten tentava ao máximo ser educada e delicada, mas a raiva que lhe corria ao lembrar dos olhos brilhantes de Neji ao olhar para aquela menina era muito mais forte. - Não sei se irá demorar. – disse tentando faze-la ir embora.

- Não tem problema. Eu irei esperá-lo no consultório. – ela caminhou até alcançar a maçaneta. Viu Tenten levantou-se e indagou: - Creio que não há nenhum problema, já que sou a prima dele. – Tenten tentou argumentar, mas foi novamente cortada por ela. – E não se preocupe. Se Neji se zangar, coisa que eu não acredito, pois ele nunca se zanga comigo, irei dizer que fui eu quis esperá-lo lá dentro.

Hinata lhe lançou um sorriso e entrou. Tenten bufou, voltando a sentar em sua cadeira giratória. Aquela pirralha insolente...

- Neji nunca se zanga comigo... – resmungou irritada.

Tudo lá dentro era bem organizado e elegantemente decorado. No dia anterior nem havia reparado muito no lugar. Em cima da mesa haviam alguns papeis arrumados no canto, o computador de tela LCD mostrava a proteção de tela. A confortável cadeira estava muito convidativa. Ela não perdeu tempo e sentou-se, relaxando.

Moveu o mouse do computador, fazendo a área de trabalho aparecer.

Se Hinata não estivesse sentada, com certeza cairia. A imagem que exibia no plano de fundo, era uma das fotos que Hinata tirara em Paris.

Na foto Hinata exibia um de seus lindos sorrisos. Os olhos brilhavam de alegria. A bela face era feita por contornos perfeitos. Os longos cabelos, que contrastavam com a cor de sua pele, ornavam o belo rosto. A paisagem era uma das mais belas do país.

Mas a questão era: como Neji conseguira aquela foto?

No mesmo instante, como se aquilo fosse um sinal, seu celular começa a tocar. No visor aparece o nome de Sakura.

A resposta de sua pergunta: Sakura dera a foto para Neji.

- Moshi moshi.

_**- Hinata, ohayo...**_

- Ohayo Sakura. Era justamente com você que eu queria falar.

_**- O que houve? – a voz da menina saiu preocupada. **_

- Você deu uma foto minha para Neji?

_**- Sim... Como ele não tinha nenhuma foto atual sua, ele perguntou se eu tinha. Fiz mal?**_

- Não... Apenas estranhei. Você mandou a que tiramos em Paris, não foi?

_**- Na verdade eu mandei as de Paris, do aniversário da porquinha, de quando fomos ao parque de diversões, ou seja, TODAS as suas fotos.**_

- Mas...

_**- Onde você está?**_

- No hospital esperando Neji.

_**- Tudo bem... Liguei para combinarmos de sairmos amanhã para terminar de comprarmos as coisas para a sua casa nova.**_

- Certo. Então amanhã passa lá.

_**- OK, ja ne.**_

- Ja ne.

Ela desligou e sentiu-se observada. Neji estava encostado na porta, olhando-a.

- Há quanto está ai?

Neji sorriu e caminhou até ela. Curvou-se um pouco encostando os lábios na testa da prima.

- A algum tempo. Estava tão distraída...

- Podemos ir?

- Ainda falta mais uma paciente. Ela e a família sofreram um acidente antes de ontem e ela ainda não acordou. Me acompanha?

- Claro.

Eles saíram sendo observados por Tenten. Hinata despediu-se rapidamente, antes de agarrar-se ao braço do primo.

- Então ela sofreu um acidente?

- Sim... Junto com a família. Achamos que iríamos perdê-la para a febre. Mas já estabilizou.

- E a família?

- Estão bem... Ela era quem estava pior. Os outros estão apenas descansando.

Neji e Hinata estavam em frente à cama da menina, observando-a. Era uma linda menina, com os cabelos escuros e traços delicados.

Hinata observou o primo. Ele estava todo de branco, com o jaleco habitual de medico e um crachá com sua foto e seu nome.

Ele estava lindo. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam presos nas pontas.

- Você é um ótimo medico. – mesmo no elogio, Neji não sentiu o mesmo tom sempre usado por Hinata. Ao vê-lo com o olhar atento sobre si, perguntou: – O que foi?

- Você não está bem.

- Do que está falando Neji?

- Se realmente estivesse bem, o que aconteceu não estaria sendo refletido em seus olhos.

- Não sabia que se especializou em psicologia – riu com sarcasmo.

- Por mais que deteste admitir, você está cada vez mais parecido com o Uchiha.

- Neji, vamos parar de falar sobre isso?

- Pare de fugir, Hinata! Enfrente isso de frente.

- Viu a nota no jornal?

- Sim...

- Fui falar com a repórter. Ela falou que os empregados são uma ótima fonte de informações.

- Você acha...?

- Foi alguém da minha casa. – concluiu. - Quero me mudar o mais rápido possível.

- Eu vou pegar as minhas coisas... Me espera aqui?

- Hai.

Assim que Neji saiu, a menininha abriu os olhos.

- Mamãe... Eu quero a minha mãe.

Hinata andou até a porta e olhou para o corredor vendo se havia alguém. Vendo que estava vazio, voltou para junto da criança, sentando-se na cama.

- Onde está minha mamãe?

- Ela está bem... Está apenas descansando. Você deve fazer a mesma coisa.

- Fica comigo?

Hinata pensou por um tempo e de repente sorriu:

- Fico sim...

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Hinata e o seu?

- Satsuki...

- Que lindo nome, Satsuki. Assim como você...

- Você também é... Mas parece triste. Mesmo assim é muito boa. Porque está triste, Hinata-sama?

- Por que... Porque me machucaram muito.

- Onde você está machucada?

- No meu coração. Pessoas cruéis machucaram meu coração. Mas tudo bem... Às vezes o sofrimento nos faz fortes. Eles nunca mais irão fazer isso!

- Está sendo muito boazinha para mim... Parece minha mamãe.

- Mas isso será um segredo entre nós.

- Por quê? – perguntou a menina de olhos verdes.

- Porque o mundo jamais voltará a ver essa Hinata. Porque se não serei machucada novamente.

- Acho que é tarde. O mundo pode não ver, mas eu vejo. – ela virou-se deparando com os olhos iguais aos seus. Ela levantou rapidamente. – Olha só quem acordou. Sua mãe ficará contente. Mandarei trazer alguma coisa para você comer e também chamarei seus pais. – Neji sentou-se na cama, examinando a menina.

- Satsuki, este é Hyuuga Neji. Ele é o medico que cuidou de você.

- Obrigada. – disse satsuki com um sorriso.

- Você é muito parecida com a Hina quando era menor, sabia? Ela tinha esse mesmo sorriso.

- Os olhos de vocês são iguais. – a menina comentou.

- Somos primos... – respondeu Hinata.

- Você gosta muito dela, não é? – perguntou Satsuki.

- Muito. – murmurou. – Daqui a pouco sua mãe estará aqui, certo? Nos vemos amanhã.

- Até amanhã, Neji-sama. Amanhã você também vem me ver, Hinata-sama?

- Eu não... – parou ao ver o olhar da menina. – Eu virei.

- Obrigada!

- Vamos Neji? – pediu Hinata incomodada. A face que queria mostrar ao mundo não estava convencendo. – Até Satsuki.

- Vamos... Comporte-se mocinha.

- Tudo bem...

- Satsuki gostou muito e você. – comentou sem desviar a atenção da estrada.

- Hum...

- Hina... Como eu falei, é tarde para você bancar a mulher fria, pelo menos para comigo. Mesmo se não ouvisse o que eu ouvi, não acreditaria. Sei que se sente acuada pelos fatos que aconteceram. Tem medo de confiar nas pessoas. Mas eu te pergunto: será que todos esses anos que nos conhecemos não me dão a sua confiança?

-...

- Eu sei perfeitamente quem você é. Pode esconder de todos, menos de mim. Sinta-se a vontade para mostrar a Hinata que quiser. Mas para mim existe apenas uma.

- Está andando muito sentimental, Hyuuga Neji.

- Apenas quero ver a menina que eu sempre conheci.

Ele segurou uma de sua mão e a apertou.

- Deixe o tempo curar suas feridas. E me deixe ajudar a levantá-la. Não vou deixar que aquele homem seja o motivo de sua ruína.

- Neji... Talvez eu já esteja arruinada. Talvez não tenha sobrado mais nada.

- Eu vou recuperar o que você tenha perdido. Vou trazer minha menina de volta.

Havia muitos montadores pela casa, arrumando tudo com rapidez e eficiência. Havia pessoas na sala, cozinha, quarto, banheiro e assim vai.

Já havia anoitecido, e nem tudo ainda estava terminado. No dia seguinte seria feito o restante que sobrou.

Hinata pegou a bolsa e procurou a chave do carro quando se lembrou que não havia ido com ele.

- Neji, poderia me levar?

- Porque não dorme na minha casa? É muito mais pratico.

Ela já havia levado suas coisas parta lá, pois achava que tudo já estaria arrumado.

- Está bem...

A noite ao lado do primo foi muito agradável. Esquecera-se de como era bom tê-lo ao seu lado. Neji a entendia. Compreendia inexplicavelmente o que se passava em seu coração.

Quando fora dormir, lembrou-se de mandar uma mensagem para Sakura avisando que estaria na casa do primo.

Hinata acordou estranhando o lugar onde estava. Olhou para o relógio e já passava das onze.

Vestiu o roupão por cima da camisola e saiu do quarto. Viu em cima da mesa uma cesta de café da manha, junto com um bilhete.

Sorriu com aquele ato do primo.

"Descanse o quanto quiser. Espero que goste"

Neji certamente era um homem de poucas palavras. Mas porque será que as poucas sempre lhe afetavam?

Ele era tão carinhoso, tão protetor.

A campainha tocou tirando-a de seus pensamentos. Já que dormira demais, com certeza era Sakura.

Quando abriu a porta seu mundo pareceu que iria desmoronar. Não acreditava no que seus olhos viam. Com certeza ainda estava dormindo e tendo um pesadelo.

- Hina...

- O que quer aqui? – ela esquivou-se quando a mão masculina ia tocar-lhe o rosto. – Você nem deveria estar aqui!

- E você também não! – disse com veemência.

Mesmo não querendo admitir era difícil vê-lo novamente.

- Sai daqui, Itachi!

- Porque dormiu aqui? – disse forçando sua entrada.

- Isso não é da sua conta.

- Quando se trata de você, Hina, é sim da minha conta!

- O que foi? A víbora mirim foi embora, você ficou sem se divertir e resolveu procurar a idiota aqui?

- Eu te procurei bem antes de você viajar e você sabe disso! Foi você quem correu para Londres.

- E você queria que eu ficasse aqui, onde todos ficariam olhando para minha cara dizendo: _"Coitadinha da Hinata-chan! O noivo imprestável e cafajeste dela lhe colocou um belo par de chifres com a sua irmã oferecida." _Vai pro inferno e a leve junto com você. Por mim os dois podem apodrecer!

Quando ia subir, seu braço foi agarrado e puxado para junto do corpo dele. Itachi a jogou deitada no sofá, ficando por cima, impedindo que ela se movimentasse.

A camisola curta revela as longas pernas que ficaram expostas devido à posição.

- Sai de cima de mim! – Hinata ordenou já se debatendo.

- Durante o esse tempo, eu a aguardei com paciência. – ele se aproximou e sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Foi uma tortura não poder te ver novamente, sentir a maciez de sua pele. – a mão de Itachi foi subindo pela perna até adentrar a camisola.

- Não ouse me tocar. Vá procurar algumas das suas amigas para poderem saciar as suas vontades. Tenho certeza que candidata não falta para se jogar em sua cama. Mas eu não estou entre elas!

- Você não entende, não é mesmo Hina?

- Pára de me chamar assim! – Hinata gritou já fechando os olhos.

As sensações que as mãos deles estavam lhe dando sensações que a deixavam irritada.

Seu próprio corpo a traia!

- Você ainda se arrepia com o meu toque.

A voz grossa estava lhe enlouquecendo. Queria sair daquela prisão, mas o corpo não respondia.

Ao sentir Itachi se aproximando, ela reagiu:

- Não ouse fazer isso!

Itachi ignorou o aviso capturando os lábios com voracidade. Estava com muita saudade. Sentia-se extasiado ao sentir cada curva de Hinata em contato com o seu corpo, já que elas eram notáveis pelo tecido da camisola.

Hinata tentava a todo custo manter os lábios fechados, após senti-lo passar a língua em seu lábio inferior ela não conseguiu mais resistir. O corpo não atendia mais as ordens de sua mente.

Entre abriu os lábios deixando que ele a invadisse.

Mesmo não querendo, tinha que admitir que ele lhe causava algum efeito. O Uchiha abandonou-lhe os lábios e seguiu beijando o rosto até alcançar o pescoço, onde depositava beijos excitantes.

Ele abriu o roupão, revelando a pele branca. Aquela mesma pele que parecia chamar-lhe e implorar-lhe que beijasse. Hinata sentiu-o beijando seus ombros. Sentia que os beijos molhados e ardentes desciam.

As mãos hábeis do moreno acariciavam-lhe a longa perna da garota. Os beijos de Itachi sibiram novamente até ele parar em sua orelha. Mesmo ofegante, ele sussurrou:

- Eu sempre te desejei... Sempre sonhei em possuí-la. Em fazê-la minha. Você é a única mulher que eu desejo, a única que eu sempre quis... A que eu quero!

Antes que Hinata protestasse, Itachi tomou-lhe novamente os lábios em um beijo voluptuoso. Ele queria aquela mulher como sempre desejou: em seus braços, entregando-se á ele, gemendo o nome dele... Deixando-se levar pelo prazer que ele lhe proporcionaria. Queria recuperar seu coração. Sentir que morava novamente nele.

- Eu te amo demais. – disse ao separa os lábios dos dela.

Ele ia distribuindo beijos leves pelo rosto delicado. Aquele rosto sempre o atraiu. Mesmo sabendo que estava no covil do inimigo não podia perder a oportunidade que Hinata estava tão entregue. Apenas rezava para que seu lado racional não fosse dar o ar de sua graça agora. Era isso o que sempre acontecia quando estavam entretidos um com o outro. Era isso também que sempre fazia Hinata para-lo.

Hinata sabia que as sensações que sentia com os toques e beijos de Itachi eram erradas. Aquele mesmo homem que estava lhe tocando, era o mesmo que ela jurara odiar. O que a traiu, que a machucou, que lhe fez sofrer.

- Volte para mim... vamos esquecer tudo...

Aquelas palavras a trouxeram de volta a realidade. A mesma realidade que ele a traiu com a irmã, corrompera sua alma, não valorizou a confiança que muitos tinham nele.

Hinata estava disposta a acabar com a palhaçada, mas seus lábios pronunciaram ao nome que lhe vinha a mente.

- Neji...

Itachi parou assim que ouviu aquele nome. Aquele foi o pior dos insultos que ela poderia ter dito naquele momento.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou os olhos perolados que estavam arregalados.

- Diga que disse isso apenas para me fazer parar! – ela estava confusa. Não sabia por que o nome do primo fora pronunciado. – Diga Hinata!

- Eu não tenho que te dar satisfações de nada! Você não é meu dono, não manda em mim!

- O que aconteceu essa noite? Porque dormiu aqui?

- Sai de cima de mim!

Itachi resolveu sair e se acalmar. Passou a mão pela franja a bagunçando.

- Como sabia que eu estaria aqui?

- Desde que eu soube que tinha voltado, pedi a um detetive para segui-la. Ontem o relatório foi que você havia ficado aqui. E eu quero saber...

- Você não tem que saber de nada! Presta atenção em uma coisa, Itachi: não sou mais nada sua. Você vai ficar longe de mim, ou...

- Ou o que?

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e disse maldosamente:

- Ou você terá que se acertar com o meu namorado.

**Chegamos ao fim de mais um capitulo... Tivemos o reencontro do Itachi com a Hina... na minha opinião ela foi fria, mas como a velha Hinata ainda vive dentro dela ela caiu um pouquinho na tentação (quem não cairia?)**

**Respostas das Reviews:**

**Fran Hyuuga:** Que bom que está gostando, minha linda, isso me deixa extremamente feliz... também gostei de fazer uma Hinata possessiva... e um aviso: as coisas tendem a piorarem. Muito obrigada pelo apoio... Bjão

**Leila-flor:** Que bom q está gostando... espero que tenha gostado desse tambem... até a próxima

**Lira Kuran:** Muito obrigada pelo apoio, e realmente eu quero o Neji e o Gaara... vamos rouba-los òó Realmente a Hanabi se deu mal, mas acho q ela ainda dará as caras por aqui... apenas o tempo dirá... Bjos flor espero q tenha gostado desse capitulo;

**Sophie Black Hyuuga:** Aqui está a continuação e espero de todo o coração que tenha gostado, fiz com muito carinho. Bjinho

**Zal-chan:** Oiiiiiii, gstou memso da nova Hina? Bom, a primeira aparição dela foi na briga com a jornalista, a Hina esculachou kkkkkkkk. Tambem a Tenten está morrendo de ciumes para o meu eterno prazer. Pq? Eu simplesmente não gosto dela. Com outro personagem até vai, mas o Neji é da Hina! Bjo minha flor até a próxima

**Prisma Kimura:** Oiiiiiiiiiiii flor aqui está a continuação... tivemos um encontro com da Hina com o Itachi, ela cedeu um pouco mas depois o escurraçou... Realmente nao gosto muito do casal Tenten e Neji... e ela será o pivo de muitas brigas da ciumenta Hinata. Ah vai ter briga sim mto obrigada por comentar Ja ne

**Ciane**: Muito obrigada por tods os seus elogios... desculpe pela demora, realmente está sendo um pouco dificil, mas eu tentarei ser mais rapida, promessa de Uchiha. ok? Me perdoe mesmo!! E seus elogios tocaram fundo, brigada pelo apoio.

Bom Haru-chan vai ficando por aqui, amo muito vcs e agradeço pelo grande apoio que tenho recebido de vocês. Até a próxima, espero que tenham gostado.

Ja ne

**Uchiha Haru**

**09/08/08**


	7. Um juramento de amizade

_Yo... Voltei com o Capítulo VI... No Capítulo anterior tivemos uma boa aula de sedução lecionada diretamente por Uchiha Itachi._

_Fala serio, ele não perde tempo! Já foi chegando, agarrando, passando a mão. E alguém culpa a Hina por ter por um momento deixando-se levar pelo toque daquelas mãos? Eu gostaria de estar no lugar dela. E nesse Capítulo teremos a tão esperada conversa de Itachi e Hinata. _

_Muito bate boca, muita confusão e até a explicação do 'namoro' que surgiu entre os primos Hyuuga. _

_Espero de todo o coração que estejam gostando _

_Muito obrigada e aproveitem a leitura._

_**Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia. Não pertencem a mim, mas ao gênio que teve competência de criá-lo. (Se acontecer alguma coisa saibam que eu herdarei o Neji e o Sasuke-kun.)**_

**Legendas:**

- Hina... Eu te amo! – Falas normais

- Quero falar com Neji. - telefone

"" – Pensamentos

( ) – Notas que a autora baka deixa raramente.

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

**Um juramento de amizade**

A expressão de Itachi era cômica. Queria rir, mas sabia que não podia. Era muito bom poder ver aquele homem sem ação. Ele parecia sempre inabalável, mas naquele momento era apenas um homem.

- Seu o que?

- Na-mo-ra-do. – disse provocando-o. Hinata fechou o roupão, tampando a imagem de seu corpo. – Quer um dicionário? – Hinata apontou para a porta escancarada e ordenou: - Agora sai!

- Quer que eu acredite que começou a namorá-lo um mês depois de terminar comigo?- um sorriso sarcástico foi estampado em seu rosto.

A mão dela estava formigando para tirar aquele sorriso do rosto dele. Estava morrendo de vontade de deixar sua marca lá.

- Acredite no quiser. Eu poderia começar a namorar com ele, um dia depois que terminamos. E mesmo que eu não estivesse não voltaria para você. – sorriu maliciosa e disse: - Você não sabe a noite maravilhosa que tivemos. Foi tudo perfeito, Ita-kun. Seus beijos não chegam nem perto dos de Neji. Se eu soubesse, teria me mudado para Londres junto com ele.

Mesmo parecendo não acreditar em suas palavras, Itachi se enfurecia com elas.

- Sei que é mentira! Eu te conheço. Namoramos por três anos e nunca dormimos juntos! Quer que eu acredite que você está 'namorando' há tão pouco tempo e já foi para cama com ele?

- Isso porque ele é irresistível... - ela aproximou-se até ficar muito próxima dele. Ela ergueu-se nas pontas dos pés e sussurrou maliciosamente em seu ouvido: – Porque acha que eu me mudei para o apartamento ao lado?

- Você não engana! – ele segurou fortemente nos pulsos da garota, forçando-a a fita-lo. - Você não é assim!

-Acho que não sabe nada sobre mim! Eu já pertenço á alguém e este é Hyuuga Neji. Meu primo, a pessoa que sempre cuidou de mim. A pessoa que _**nunca**_ me machucou! Tenho muita sorte de tê-lo. – ela finalmente livrou-se das mãos dele, afastando-se.

Itachi deu um passo à frente, aproximando-se como um predador querendo encurralar sua presa.

- Caso ele tenha ousado tocar no que é meu...

- Você não tem nada aqui!! – as palavras dele fora rudemente cortada pela voz dela.

- Eu não vou desistir de você. – insistiu o Uchiha ignorando o as palavras dela.

- E eu com isso? – a voz de Hinata possuía um desafio que desagradou á Itachi.

- Hina... Eu te amo!

- Cala essa boca! Não ouse nunca mais a dizer isso para mim! Aprendi que amor é uma pura fantasia criada por garotas tolas!

- Hina! Esse cara não irá ficar com você!

- Eu não sou um pedaço de carne para você disputar quem ficará com o ultimo pedaço. Eu penso, sabia? E eu decido com quem eu fico e adivinha... não vai ser com você! Entenda uma coisa: você não existe para mim! Neji é o meu protetor, a pessoa que sempre me ajudou, é meu herói.

- Não é nada disso! Vocês mal se conhecem. Fui EU que sempre estive ao seu lado!

- E foi VOCÊ quem me traiu!

- Fui eu quem sempre cuidou de você! Agora ele cai de pára-quedas e eu nem existo mais?

- Você deixou de existir para mim quando levou Hanabi para a cama. Não se faça de vitima... É ridículo! Esse papel não cai bem para você, o poderoso Uchiha Itachi. O homem inabalável. Tenha um pouco de orgulho e pegue o restou de sua dignidade. Não vai conseguir nada de mim, Itachi. Você não percebe que eu não consigo te perdoar? A raiva ainda está correndo nas minhas veias. A vontade que eu tenho é de que tanto você quanto á víbora mirim desapareçam. Olhar para você me faz mal. Em pensar que á essas alturas era para estarmos casados! Se eu nunca tivesse descoberto você jamais me contaria a verdade. E continuaria a me trair!

- Jamais Hina! Foi apenas aquela vez. Eu juro. Eu nem sei como as coisas realmente aconteceram. Você tem que acreditar em mim.

- Tenho? – perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Eu acho que não. Quer um conselho: pegue o primeiro trem-bala que você achar para Kyoto e vá atrás da cobrinha. – imediatamente ela adotou um tom mais doce. - Quer o endereço? Eu te dou! Percebe? Ainda vou dar uma de boa samaritana e cupido ao tentar juntar vocês. Meus pais estavam errados ao querer separá-los. Do contrário você não estaria aqui me perturbando.

- Já chega Hinata! – Itachi levantou a voz, assustando-a… mesmo tendo em mente que deveria manter a fachada e mostrar a menina forte, ficou com medo, pois jamais ele lhe falara naquele tom. Ele segurou firmemente seus braços forçando-a a sentar-se no sofá. – Até agora você falou o que quis. Escutei calmamente tentando com ainda mais calma fazê-la colocar dentro da cabeça que sua irmã oferecida chegou na minha casa e a ultima coisa que eu me lembro é de acordar de manhã com a chatinha na minha cama! Não acha isso estranho?

- Não preciso dos detalhes...

- Hinata! Você nunca foi imatura. Pára e pensa! Eu não tenho culpa se a garota que você tem como irmã é uma perfeita vadia que se joga na primeira cama que vê.

- Concordo plenamente com você... É por isso que não a quer como esposa? Caso nasça uma criança, não saberia quem é o pai?

A risada da garota ecoou pelo apartamento. Aquilo aumentou a ira do Uchiha. Respirando fundo para controlar a raiva, ele falou:

- Hinata, se há uma mulher que eu quero como esposa e para ser a mãe dos meus filhos, é você. Tenta... Busca por todos os momentos que passamos juntos. Tenta encontrar pelo menos num resíduo do amor que existiu. Vamos começar de novo. Me da mais uma chance.

Ela sorriu e acariciou o rosto bonito.

- Meu querido Itachi... Eu não acredito mais no amor. Para mim, não passa do mais puro conto de fadas. Não sabe o quanto foi difícil descobrir isso. Eu realmente estava com os olhos vendados.

- Hina... – o nome saiu em um sussurro quando a sentiu afastar a franja. Muitas foram às vezes que ela já fizera aquilo. Em dias de chuva quando ficavam em casa, eles ficavam estirados no sofá. Ele com a àbeça deitada em seu colo, enquanto ela acariciava-lhe o rosto com suas mãos pequeninas. O carinho que sempre fazia nos cabelos negros sempre o deixava nas nuvens. - Tudo pode voltar a ser como antes. Tente ver o quanto esta sendo difícil par mim. Nunca corri atrás de nada. Nunca pedi nada... Nunca implorei por nada. Faço isso apenas por você. Quero ter você ao meu lado.

- Sim... Realmente admiro o esforço que está fazendo.

- Então percebe que o quanto eu te amo?

- Percebo o quanto não admite uma derrota! Você está assim, porque fui eu quem rompeu o noivado. Seu orgulho também está ferido. O que está em jogo não são dois corações e sim dois orgulhos que foram afetados. Não é uma batalha de amor e sim de dignidade.

- Fale por você...

- Itachi eu te conheço. Você não aceita ser derrotado! É essa a rixa que tem com Neji desde garotos. Você não aceita uma derrota. – ela voltou a acariciar o rosto. Ela fitou os olhos ônix e falou docemente. - É apenas um menino mimado que não se satisfaz com um não!

- Não Hinata... É você que está bancando a menina mimada e orgulhosa que não quer me ouvir!

- O que é que eu estou fazendo desde que você chegou dizendo esse monte de baboseiras?

- A única coisa que você sabe fazer é julgar! Não se esforça para tentar compreender a situação.

- Eu compreendo. Você me traiu, eu descobri, nós terminamos, e você é um chato que não larga do meu pé. E principalmente: você é o responsável por eu não confiar mais no amor de ninguém.

- Durante esse tempo respeitei seu espaço. Agora peço apenas que acredite em mim!

- Ok. Se eu por acaso acreditasse que aquela sem vergonha armou tudo, isso não mudaria nada. – Hinata tremeu levemente diante do olhar do homem. – Minha vida foi exposta para o país inteiro. Todos souberam o que aconteceu. Ainda pensam que pode haver algo entre o Sasuke e eu. Entendo como seu irmão se sentiu em relação á sua traição. Sempre fomos grandes amigos e ele devia saber o quanto sofri. Mas porque estamos falando sobre isso? Não acha que já chega?

- Porque mesmo que soubesse a verdade, não voltaria atrás?

- Porque percebi que realmente não deveria me casar com você.

- Não diga isso...

- É a verdade, Itachi.

- Hinata – a voz de Sakura assustara a ambos.

A garota de cabelos rosa chegou ao andar em que Hinata estava e estranhou que a porta do apartamento estar aberta. Estranhou ainda mais quando ouviu a voz de Itachi e ele parecia estar nervoso. Ela ouvira uma boa parte da conversa... Assustara quando Hinata afirmara que estava namorando com Neji. Ela sinceramente não sabia dizer se era verdade. Realmente, depois das coisas que aconteceram no ultimo mês, depois do que descobrira na discussão que houve entre Itachi e Neji, não duvidava mais de nada.

- Como pode ver Itachi, está sobrando. - disse Hinata antes de apontar para a porta. – Poderia fazer a gentileza de sair da casa do meu namorado?

Quando Itachi mencionou se aproximar, Sakura colocou-se entre ele e a Hyuuga.

- Já chega Itachi! Vai embora! – disse Sakura

- Não há porque protegê-la de mim, Sakura – o tom de Itachi era sereno, mas tinha uma ponta de tristeza.

- Tem certeza?- perguntou estreitando os olhos. – Pensa bem e acho que não irá concordar com o que disse.

- Hina... Não pode me impedir de te amar. Sei que para todos posso parecer um desgraçado que a traiu. Acredite, eu penso isso de mim. Apenas quero que saiba... Quero que sempre tenha em mente que eu nunca amei ninguém como eu amo você. Ninguém nunca me afetou tanto, nunca me fez sentir como se tivesse alcançado o paraíso. Apenas você fez tal façanha, Hyuuga Hinata. Peço apenas que pense... Pense com carinho em todos os momentos em que estivemos juntos. Quero que pense em mim, não como o cafajeste que te enganou, mas na pessoa que lhe entregou seu coração. Meu corpo pode ter lhe traído, mas meu coração sempre foi fiel á você.

- Se você amasse...

- Inferno! Não diga 'se'. Droga Hinata eu te amo! Eu não vou te perder para ele nem para ninguém!

Itachi saiu batendo a porta do apartamento com força. Sakura olhou para Hinata e percebeu que ela, mesmo tentando manter-se calma, tremia.

- Hinata-chan...

- Vamos para a mesa. – chamou-a sentando-se enfrente á mesa. - Toma café comigo, Sakura?

- Não, obrigada Hina. Acabei de tomar.

Sakura a seguiu até a mesa. Ela viu a amiga sentar-se e abrir a linda cesta. Preferiu ficar parada, o que chamou a atenção de Hinata.

- Sakura? Porque não se senta?

- É que... Você... Você está tão diferente. Eu quase não vinha. Ontem você me tratou tão friamente.

Hinata a encarou e novamente a questão do dia anterior veio novamente em sua cabeça. O que a amiga tinha a ver com o fato de Itachi te-la traído?

Realmente quando saiu do Japão estava com raiva de todos, achando que todos que a rodeavam eram iguais á eles.

Mas as ações de Neji a fizeram ver que havia pessoas que a amavam demais. Que ela não estava sozinha. Que havia braços para os quais puderam correr.

- Anos atrás fizemos um juramento Hina... Juramos que nunca iríamos nos separar. Juramos que sempre estaríamos uma do lado da outra. – ela sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado da amiga e segurou sua mão. – Deixe as pessoas que te amam cuidarem de você... Seus pais, eu, Naruto, a porquinha, Temari, Shikamaru, Sasuke... Lembra-se? Desde os tempos de colégios éramos muito unidos. Estamos todos do seu lado. Entendemos que está ferida. Nós queremos apenas ajudar essa ferida a cicatrizar. Não vou defender Itachi ou Hanabi. Entendo o ódio que esteja sentindo, pois acredite, eu também os detesto. Detesto porque foi **você** quem saiu machucada, porque foi **você** a quem eles enganaram, foi **você** quem traíram. Sei que você pode pensar que eu não tenho o porquê me sentir assim, já que quem sofreu mais foi você, mas você é como uma irmã para mim. Dói ver que te fizeram tanto mal, simplesmente porque eu te amo muito. Quando você foi para Londres, nós todos respeitamos a sua decisão, porque a minha vontade era correr atrás de você e ajuda-la. Sasuke me fez ver que você precisava de um tempo. Mas estou vendo que esse tempo que esteve isolada causou ainda mais dor. Seus olhos não contem mais aquela alegria. Para se livrar disso você tem que esquecer a amargura que sente

- Você não entende... Acha que é fácil eu esquecer de tudo? Fui enganada por pessoas que eu amava muito! Eu confiava minha vida àquela menina. Minha irmã... não foi qualquer uma! Se tivesse sido uma mulher qualquer seria até mais fácil. Mas foi a pessoa que eu cuidei durante toda a minha vida.

- Então me explique para que eu possa entender! Coloque para fora o que está sentindo. Quanto mais você guardar mais vai sofrer. Acha que sofrerá menos deixando de ser quem você é? Está enganada. Você apenas está magoando a si mesma matando sua verdadeira personalidade. De todos os que eu falei que estão ao seu lado há uma pessoa em especial...

- Neji. – completou Hinata

- Exatamente. Ontem Temari e eu percebemos o quão grande é o instinto de proteção que ele tem em relação á você.

Seguindo seus instintos e ignorando o que jurara nunca mais fazer, Hinata se lançou em cima da amiga. Sakura a apertou fortemente, passando uma segurança para ela. Sabia perfeitamente que Hinata ainda tinha muito que enfrentar. Seria difícil recuperar sua antiga personalidade.

Seria difícil voltar a enfrentar as pessoas como antigamente devido ao medo. Mas o que falara era verdade. Além dos amigos e dos pais, havia Neji. O homem que amava sua amiga. Como ela sabia?

Os olhos de Neji perdiam a frieza e a indiferença quando simplesmente olhavam para Hinata.

Isso porque ninguém ainda contou á ela o que aconteceu entre Neji e Itachi.

Hinata, que a pouco chorava silenciosamente, levantou a cabeça e secou as lágrimas. Sakura secou o rosto e sorriu.

- Vamos lá, Hina... Volte a sorrir. Volte a viver. – ela tentou um sorriso. - Temos que fazer compras.

- Falou a consumista...

- Você vai se mudar então precisamos fazer muitas compras. Vamos chamar a Temari e a Ino-porca.

- Não! – ela se levantou da cama e caminhou até a janela. – Não estou pronta para ficar perto de muita gente. Eu quero... Porque não vamos apenas nós?

- Ok!

- Eu vou ligar para o Neji, avisando.

Hinata pegou o telefone sem fio e discou o numero do consultório.

- Consultório do Dr. Hyuuga, em que posso ajudar?_ ­_–a conhecida melódica voz da secretaria soou no fone.

_- _É Hyuuga Hinata. Como vai Tenten?

- Muito bem, Hyuuga-san. E a senhorita?

- Muito bem, obrigada.Eu gostaria de falar com Neji.

- Ele está visitando alguns pacientes e não poderá atendê-la.- novamente a voz dela havia mudado para com Hinata. A herdeira Hyuuga não estava gostando nada daquilo.

- Sabe como está o estado de Satsuki?

Hinata ouviu a mulher bufar com impaciência.

- A menina está muito bem... Daqui á alguns dias receberá alta, conforme Neji-kun disse.

- Que bom... Fico feliz.

- Quer deixar recado para o Neji-kun? 

- Não... O que eu tenho que dizer é apenas com ele. Poderia fazer a gentileza de quando o meu primo voltar pedir para retornar a ligação? - perguntou irônica.

Desde daquele momento, uma guerra entre as duas acabava de ser declarada.

- Claro que sim, Hyuuga-san.

- Obrigada.

Ela desligou e o jogou em cima da cama.

- O que foi isso? – perguntou Sakura.

- Isso o que?

- O jeito que você e essa mulher estavam falando com uma mansidão suspeita. – ela tentou imitar a voz da amiga que era carregada de possessividade.

- Aquela secretaria do Neji é irritante. Precisa ouvir o tom que ela usa comigo. A mulher nem me conhece!

- Vai falar para o Neji?

- Não. Serão raras as ocasiões que a verei mesmo, não há porque incomodar o Neji.

- Ela já deve ter percebido...

- Percebido o que? – a Hyuuga arqueou uma sobrancelha e cruzou os braços.

Ao ver que já estava falando demais, ela tratou de arrumar:

- Percebeu... Oras, percebeu o grande carinho que Neji sente por você.

- Hm... Também nem gosto dela.

- Vai se trocar Hina... – mas antes que Hinata subisse para o andar superior, Sakura perguntou: - Hinata... Está namorando com o Neji?

Após dar um sorriso maldoso, Hinata falou:

- Disse apenas para que Itachi me deixasse em paz.

- Ok... Mas você tem consciência de que ele vai tirar satisfações com o Neji, não é mesmo?

Hinata ficou alguns minutos pensando naquela possibilidade. Sabia perfeitamente que Itachi era muito cara de pau para ir reclamar pelo o que achava que lhe pertencia.

- Preciso conversar com Neji!! – avisou Hinata subindo as escadas rapidamente.

* * *

Itachi saiu do edifício com a vontade de matar alguém. Esse alguém seria Neji se pudesse escolher, mas Sasuke também serveria.

O infeliz do Hyuuga estava se superestimando e se atrevendo a entrar em seu caminho. E Hinata? Como ela podia ser tão cega a ponto de não ver o quanto ele estava arrependido? Antes de entrar no automóvel de luxo, olhou mais uma vez para o ultimo andar do edifício elegante. Queria crer que Hinata estava mentindo ao dizer que estava namorando com o primo. Isso não poderia ser. Mas algo lhe dizia que algo estava acontecendo. Porque ela dormira no maldito apartamento?

Entrou no carro batendo a porta com força. Evidentemente estava descontando sua enorme frustração. Esperava mais daquele encontro com Hinata. Mas estava satisfeito por novamente ter saboreado de seus doces lábios. Percebeu, com satisfação, que ela não era imune á ele. Pelo menos aquilo lhe pareceu um sinal de que nem tudo estava perdido.

Jogou a cabeça para trás, descansando-a no banco. O Uchiha massageava as têmporas tentando aliviar a enxaqueca que ameaçava retornar.

Tudo aquilo estava acontecendo por ter deixado a pirralha entrar em seu apartamento e o embriagado. Torcia para que estivesse sofrendo muito. O toque de seu celular chamou sua atenção. Cerrou os olhos, murmurando algumas pragas quando viu o nome de Sasuke no visor.

- O que você quer? – perguntou bruscamente ao atender.

- Que mau humor, onee-san... – disse Sasuke com o mesmo tom zombador de sempre. – O que foi, a Hina-chan te deu um chute?

- Chute quem vai levar vai ser você quando eu te encontrar. – rosnou tentado a atirar o celular pela janela.

- Acalme-se! Estou ligando a mando do otou-san. Ele quer saber porque você ainda não chegou.

- Estava resolvendo os meus assuntos.

- Imagino quais sejam. Como está a nossa Hinatinha?

- Quer morrer, Sasuke? Não tem amor a vida, não?

- Ingrato! Espere por mais alguma ajuda minha... Faça tudo sozinho! Sem mim você nem saberia que a Hina-chan voltou! 

- Vê se não me aborrece... Estou de péssimo humor!

- E quando é que você está de bom humor? 

A irritação de Itachi aumentou ao ouvir o risinho sarcástico do outro lado da linha.

- Já terminou?

- Sei que está que nem cachorrinho abandonado correndo atrás da Hinata atrás de umcarinho, mas pelo menos avise para o otou-san. Que matar o velho de preocupação?

- Quem é velho Sasuke?

Itachi sorriu ao ouvir a voz firme do pai. Queria que Sasuke levasse uma bronca tão grande que suas orelhas caíssem.

Enquanto Itachi torcia por uma possível reprimenda, Sasuke olhava soando frio para o homem parado em sua porta. O patriarca Uchiha, assim como o Hyuuga era um homem formoso e chamativo.

- Quem é velho? – repetiu.

- Foi o Itachi otou-san. 

O sorriso de Itachi morreu e ele esbravejou:

- Eu não disse nada moleque! Quando eu te encontrar vou te surrar tanto que você vai perder o único neurônio que você tem!

- Mas eu utilizo esse meu único neurônio e não traio minhas namoradas... Pelo menos não com as irmãs delas.

- Pai, tenho certeza que você adotou esse moleque. Ele não pode ter o mesmo sangue que nós.

- Me dê isso, Sasuke**!** – mandou Fugaku arrancando o parelho das mãos do filho. – Itachi onde você está?

- Pelo o que me lembre, sou maior de idade e vacinado.

- Estou perguntando isso porque você está atrasado, seu mal criado! Da próxima vez que você me responder assim irá levar uma surra! 

- É isso aí, otou-san! – vibrou Sasuke.

- E você irá fazer companhia á ele! – voltando-se para Itachi disse: - Seja mais responsável e venha trabalhar! 

- Está bem, irei apenas resolver algumas coisas e já irei trabalhar.

- Não vá fazer nenhuma besteira, Itachi. Tome vergonha na cara e perceba que Hyuuga Hinata não quer ter mais nenhum vinculo com você. 

- Deixe que na minha vida, eu tome as decisões.

- Só que as que você tomou até agora foram completamente erradas! – replicou o pai.

- Foram as minhas decisões erradas

- Filho, tome juízo e esqueça da Hinata.

- Logo estarei na empresa...

Ele desligou o celular, jogando-o no banco passageiro. Fechou os olhos tentando pensar no que faria para ter Hinata de volta.

* * *

Na Uchiha Corporation, Fugaku ainda olhava para o celular.

- Tchau para você também. – disse sarcástico.

Ele entregou-o á Sasuke que o deixou em um canto da mesa.

- Considerando o fato de que nesse mês que Hinata esteve fora, Itachi era o primeiro á chegar e o ultimo á sair... – comentou Fugaku encarando o caçula. -... Esta ausência dele na empresa tem a ver com ela, não é mesmo?

- Noventa e nove por cento de chance. – respondeu Sasuke.

- Seu irmão tem que jogar a toalha e admitir que perdeu.

- Conhece Itachi melhor do que ninguém. Ele _nunca_ admite ser o perdedor.

Sasuke abriu a primeira gaveta e retirou um jornal de lá, entregando-o ao pai.

- Viu a matéria?

- Creio que todos de Tókio viram. – Fugaku viu Sasuke abrir os três primeiros botões da blusa branca que estava embaixo do paletó preto. – Porque você não vem trabalhar de gravata?

- Porque você sabe que eu detesto... - com um sorriso maroto, terminou: -... Velho.

- Então você é o autor desse apelido carinhoso? – a ironia era evidente na voz do Uchiha mais velho. – Esses meus filhos ainda vão me matar.

- No seu enterro eu faço questão de usar gravata. – provocou o filho.

- Eu vou te bater até tirar esse sorrisinho do seu rosto. Depois que eu terminar, nem a Sakura vai te querer!

- O que tem a Sakura? – perguntou Sasuke já irritado.

- Calma calma... Olha o estresse. Assim você vai acabar indo para debaixo de sete palmos antes de mim. Pensando bem, ela até que faria um casal bonitinho com o Itachi. Acho que tentarei junta-los para ver se ele esquece a Hina-chan.

- Faça isso e irá mais cedo do que espera para a cova.

- Como ele é violento...

- Já sei da onde puxei meu sarcasmo. – resmungou o Uchiha caçula de cara fechada.

* * *

**Fim de mais um Capítulo. Foram muitas emoções que aconteceram nesse Capítulo, não é mesmo? –Chorando- Falando serio! Eu fiquei com pena do Ita-kun. Mas eu acho que o que a Hinata disse faz sentido. **

**Quanto á Hina continua tendo as pequenas doses de ciúmes em relação ao primo. Nesse Capítulo ele não apareceu, mas no próximo começaremos com ele. – Faço questão disso-**

**Assim como uma guerra está para começar a guerra entre Neji e Itachi (na verdade já começou. O confronto foi durante a estadia da Hina em Londres. Irá ter um flash back de como tudo aconteceu) outra surgirá entre as duas mulheres.**

**Meus planos são de fazer esta fic com muitos Capítulos. Porque? Eu acho que estamos com poucas fics de Neji e Hina (Vamos lá fãs do casal! Vamos fazer uma passeata em favor de mais fics deles.) e a maioria são oneshot (que são maravilhosas). O único problema é que a maioria acontece algo e o Neji não fica com a Hina. Têm também outras com mais Capítulos e que eu amo de paixão (Dentre elas: O que eu descobri, Em nome da paz e Segundas Intenções). Dou todo apoio e sempre fico louca por uma continuação. Alias, meninas sei que faz tempo que eu não mando nenhuma review, é que ficar sem NET é horrível. ) temos pouquíssimas fics do casal. Os americanos nos ultrapassam. Sei que são muitos as pessoas que torcem pelo casal (eu queria que ela ficasse com o Neji no anime, mas deixa quieto) então vamos batalhar para que eles tenham seu espaço, ok?**

**Espero realmente que estejam gostando... **

_Minna infelizmente não posso responder ás reviews devido a minha falta de NET e de eu ter que postar no meu tio... porem agradeço á todos pelo apoio e pelo carinho em cada um de seus comentários. Foram muito importantes e me ajudaram muito. Vocês são muito importantes e novamente muito obrigada. _

**Mas aqui vão meus agradecimentos á:**

**Saori2000**

**Maria Lua**

**Zal-chan**

**Prisca Kimura**

**Lady Hyuuga**

**Ciane**

**Tia Juh Thereza**

**Nacilme **

**Hilana**

**SrTa. NatiirTa  
**

**FranHyuuga**

**Valeu Minna**

**Bjos para todos**

**Uchiha Haru**

**30/08/08**


	8. Tudo por sua felicidade

**Finalmente voltei com mais um Capítulo que eu espero que agrade á todos. Desculpem pela imensa demora. **

**Legendas: **

**- **Sasuke-kun é muito lindo: falas normais

"Vou pegar o Ita-kun para mim": pensamentos.

_**- Atende sua besta quadrada**_: telefone

_Há muitos anos atrás – _Flash back ou sonhos.

* * *

**Uma chance para o amor**

**Capítulo VII**

**Tudo por sua felicidade**

Tenten depositou na mesa uma bandeja enquanto Neji analisava os dados clínicos de um paciente no computador.

Ela ficava admirando-o enquanto ele estava absorto em seu trabalho. Naquele dia ela esmerara-se mais do que o costume em seu visual. A blusa branca de meia manga estava com os primeiros botões abertos e fazia conjunto com a saia que ia até o meio das pernas. Os longos cabelos castanhos estavam soltou e bem penteados. Os olhos estavam caprichosamente delineados e os lábios foram cobertos por um gloss transparente. É claro que como filha de um poderoso empresário, sempre arrumara-se bem. Mas agora entrara em uma guerra. Desde o momento que conhecera a prima de Neji sentira-se um pouco para baixo. Tinha que admitir que ela era uma bela mulher. Os olhos exóticos chamavam a atenção para si, assim como o belo corpo.

Tenten não era feia. Ao contrario. Então porque Neji não a notava?

- Obrigado Tenten. – disse após pegar a xícara.

- De nada, Neji-kun. – ela sentou-se de frente e ficou observando cada detalhe do rosto masculino. – Como está o café?

- Ótimo – disse sem desviar os olhos do computador.

- Sabe, eu estava pensando... Eu não saí nenhuma vez desde que chegamos ao Japão. Ouvi falar de uma nova boate e disseram que é ótima. Porque não vamos? Sempre íamos em Londres... Não quer que eu vá sozinha, não é?

Neji olhou para a amiga e viu que ela fazia a mesma carinha de quando queria alguma coisa. Realmente sabia o quanto Tenten gostava de sair e de se divertir.

Pensou em Hinata... Faria bem para ela sair um pouco. Provavelmente ela iria se enfurnar no jornal. Mas ele com certeza não deixaria.

Sabia que estava sendo injusto com a amiga pensando na prima no momento em que ela lhe convidava para sair, mas sentia que não poderia deixar Hinata se afogar no sofrimento que ela com certeza estava sentindo.

Hinata sempre fora essencial em sua vida. Sua alegria era fundamental para ele. Sua prima era a única mulher que habitava em seu coração. Todas as mulheres que passaram por sua vida apenas sofreram e se desiludiram.

Ainda se lembrava das 'belas' palavras quando o nome de outra mulher era pronunciado entre gemidos. As bofetadas pareciam queimar. Ele odiava quando voltava para a realidade e percebia que nenhuma das mulheres que gemiam em seu ouvido era a que ele realmente queria.

Desejava com todas as fibras que fosse Hinata que estivesse em sua cama murmurando palavras incompreensíveis e dizendo seu nome.

O sangue sempre corria mais rápido e o ódio tomava conta de seu corpo quando se lembrava que Itachi fora o escolhido para apresentar-lhe o mundo do prazer. Mas tudo isso acabara... E por mais irônico que fosse, precisava agradecer ao Uchiha a oportunidade de conquistar Hinata. Sentiu-se muito feliz quando a garota mostrou certa possessividade em relação á ele. Também percebeu como ela agia na frente da Tenten.

- Neji! – chamou Tenten, impaciente.

- O que foi? – perguntou atordoado. Esquecera-se completamente que Tenten estava em sua sala e principalmente falando com ele.

- Você vai me levar ou não?

- E aquele amigo que nós fizemos naquele dia? Rock Lee se não me engano... Porque não o chama?

- Conheço o Lee não tem nenhum mês! Eu te conheço a vida inteira.

'E tenho te amado durante todo esse tempo também. ', pensou magoada.

Apesar de tudo, ela sabia que a culpa não era de Neji. Ele não tinha culpa de não ama-la. Mas isso iria mudar. Iria parar de ser a amiga solidária e passaria a ser a mulher que ele iria desejar. Queria acima de tudo conquistar o coração de Hyuuga Neji.

- Tenten, tenho que ajudar Hinata com o apartamento.

A garota disfarçou o desagrado que aquele nome causava. Sorrindo gentilmente, ela prosseguiu:

- Falando em apartamento, Neji... Eu me sinto muito só no meu. Eu não poderia ficar em um dos quartos de hospedes da sua casa?

'Nem pensar!' A resposta atravessada quase saiu. Graças aos céus tinha um ótimo controle de suas emoções e de si mesmo. É claro que ela não podia ficar em sua casa! Com Hinata sendo sua vizinha, ela poderia querer dormir algum dia lá.

Lembrou-se que passara quase toda a noite em claro por saber que a mulher que desejava estava tão perto dele. Logo que amanheceu, tomara uma ducha fria para conseguir acordar direito. Saiu do quarto já vestido para trabalhar, quando pensou em bater na porta do quarto que a prima estava ocupando, hesitou ao não ouvir nenhum sinal de que Hinata estivesse acordada.

Desceu e encomendou uma cesta de café com tudo o que se lembrava que ela gostava. Desde que se mudara para Londres quando tinha 14 anos, vira á prima pouquíssimas vezes. Apenas em datas especiais ou nos aniversários do jornal. Cada vez que a via ela estava muito mais linda. O sentimento começou por uma grande saudade. Quando Hinata nasceu, ele impressionado com o fato de ela parecer tão frágil, determinou-se que iria sempre estar por perto. Quando criança, ela parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. Neji morria de medo que uma simples queda pudesse espatifá-la. Era assim que o Hyuuga se sentia. Depois quando foi embora, a grande saudade o dominou. Sempre que podia tinha contato, tanto por e-mail, como por telefone. Sentia que o amor fraternal que sentia por ela quando nasceu, transformar-se em algo muito mais forte. Sempre achara fofo quando a doce voz o chamava de 'Neji-nii-san'. Mas aquele sufixo estava começando a incomodá-lo. Resolveu não dizer nada para não magoar os sentimentos de Hinata. Sabia o quanto ela era sensível.

Quando finalmente estava certo do que sentia, resolveu ir para o Japão e conversar com ela. Isso era quando ela tinha 15 anos, três anos atrás. Mas ao abrir sua caixa de e-mail, havia um novo de Hinata lhe contando novidades. Havia aceitado namorar com Uchiha Itachi. Aquele mesmo garoto que sempre tentava manter media com ele. Como as famílias Hyuuga e Uchiha sempre foram amigas, eles cresceram 'juntos'. Neji podia apostar que conseguir Hinata fora apenas mais um premio para Itachi.

Mas agora não havia o porquê de se preocupar com isso. Ele já lhe fizera o favor de afastar Hinata de si. Se finalmente conquistasse o coração de Hinata, faria questão de agradecer ao Uchiha.

- Acho que vou conversar com uma parede. Talvez seja muito mais interessante e quem sabe ela não me dá uma resposta.

- Desculpe Tenten... Eu me distrai.

- Percebi. E então? Posso ir morar com você?

Neji respirou tentando formular uma desculpa em sua mente.

- Tenten... Hinata está passando por um momento difícil. E como será minha vizinha talvez haja momentos que ela queria conversar comigo. Ela ficou muito abalada após o termino do namoro. Precisa da minha ajuda.

- Talvez você esteja tentando se convencer de que ela precisa da sua ajuda. Ela pode estar muito bem, mas você não quer aceitar! Quer se convencer de que é necessário na vida dela.

- Eu sempre cuidei da Hinata...

- Eu sei... Sua mãe já me contou muitas e muitas vezes as historias de vocês dois. Eu achei tão bonitinho quando ela me falou que sua prima te chama de 'Neji-nii-san'. – frisou sua ultima palavra. – Realmente sua mãe contou varias coisas de quando você vivia aqui ao lado da sua prima. Talvez seja por isso que eu não consigo te ver perto dela! Eu vim para esse país, mas você não tem me dado o mínimo de atenção.

- O único problema é que tenho que dar prioridade ao que está acontecendo com Hinata! Você não a conhece. Pode achar que ela está bem, que está normal, mas não está! Eu a conheço e eu vou ajudá-la a sair desse poço em que ela está. Não vou permitir que o que aquele infeliz fez acabe com ela. Isso eu garanto!

- Você está obcecado por essa garota, Neji!

Neji olhou-a friamente. Não admitia que ninguém contestasse o que sentia por Hinata. Era amor o que sentia, não obsessão. Se fosse isso, teria durante todos esses anos perseguido-a. Assim que soube que ela estava namorando com Itachi, deixou-a em paz. Pensou na felicidade dela primeiro. Abriu mão de tentar conquistar-lhe para deixá-la com quem ela havia escolhido. Desejou apenas que ela fosse feliz. Mas agora a vida estava lhe dando a oportunidade de conseguir seu coração e ele não iria permitir que ninguém o atrapalhasse.

- Não vou discutir esse assunto com você. – disse após acalmar-se voltando os olhos perolados para o computador.

- Você praticamente me largou! Nem me dá mais atenção. Sempre quando eu peço alguma coisa você ignora. Acha justo fazer isso comigo?

Neji olhou-a e viu os olhos brilhando pelas sombras das lágrimas.

- Eu sinto falta da sua companhia, Neji-kun. Nos vemos apenas aqui e não conversamos mais!

- Esta bem... Veja alguma coisa para fazermos hoje.

- Isso! – Tenten levantou-se, dando a volta na mesa, abraçou Neji. O sorriso de felicidade iluminava seu rosto. – Vou ver o que podemos fazer.

- Ok. – falou resignado. Tudo para não precisar ouvir as lamuria dela.

Assim que a mulher saiu, desistiu de tentar concentrar-se no trabalho. Queria imensamente chamar Hinata para sair para que ela pudesse se distrair. Mas pelo visto agora a prima ficaria sozinha no novo apartamento.

Ninguém se atrevia a dar sequer um 'Ohayo' á Uchiha Itachi. A aura maligna era sentida até no ultimo andar do edifício. A jovem secretaria que sempre lhe lançava olhares maliciosos pelas costas, se encolheu quando ele bateu a porta enquanto ela lhe dizia quais eram os compromissos do dia.

Yuria achou melhor nem incomoda-lo. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que quando estava assim até o próprio pai evitava-o.

A porta do elevador abriu-se revelando uma bela morena. Já fazia alguns meses que Saori era a secretaria de Sasuke.

- Yuria, Sasuke-sama enviou esses documentos assinados.

Ao vê-la pálida, perguntou:

- O que houve?

- Itachi-sama está uma fera.

- Pelo o que eu ouvi dizer ele continua correndo atrás de Hinata-sama. – Saori cochichou para que Itachi não escutasse.

- Serio? Mas ele não a traiu?

- Bom, pelo menos é isso que dizem os jornais. Mas sabe como esses jornais gostam de fazer sucesso em cima de pessoas conhecidas.

- Estou até com medo de entrar lá.

- Deixe de bobagem... É o seu trabalho, ele não tem nada o que reclamar.

- Ok... Nos vemos mais tarde?

- Sim, preciso comprar algumas coisas.

Assim que Saori saiu, alisou a saia, ajeitou os cabelos e por fim, respirou fundo tomando coragem para bater na porta.

Após ouvir a permissão fria e seca, entrou cautelosamente encontrando-o em frente á enorme vidraça que dava a visão da rua principal.

- Itachi-sama, Sasuke-sama mandou esses documentos. São os novos contratos.

- Deixe-os ai. – respondeu Itachi sem ao menos virar-se. Depois de alguns segundos ele virou-se encontrando-a parada no mesmo lugar. – Mais alguma coisa?

- Sei que não deveria me meter...

- Se já sabe, o mais aconselhável é que não se meta, não concorda? Para não correr o risco de ser chamado de grosso, rude, mal-educado, eu aconselho que saia caso não precise de mais nada.

- É exatamente isso que eu acho de você. – respondeu Sasuke encostado na porta. – Grosso, rude, mal-educado, deixe-me acrescentar mais algumas coisas: ingrato, cafajeste, enganador de mocinhas ingênuas...

Ao ver seu irmão quase explodir, achou melhor tirar os inocentes do alcance da ira de Itachi.

- Yuria, feche a porta quando sair.

- Hai, Sasuke-sama...

A mulher saiu fechando a porta. Itachi continuou imóvel olhando fixamente para a rua.

- O que está acontecendo com você? – Sasuke perguntou, jogando-se no sofá.

Itachi virou e sua expressão fez os cabelos de Sasuke arrepiarem-se mais.

- Nada... Apenas encontro à mulher que eu amo no apartamento do cara que eu odeio, ela me diz que eles dormiram juntos, que me odeia, queria me dar o endereço de onde a Hanabi está e ... – seu relato foi interrompido pela risada do irmão. – Está rindo do que, idiota?

- Serio que ela disse isso? Eu queria estar lá...

- Você não está me ajudando!

Após um suspiro Sasuke endireitou-se no sofá e tentou falou seriamente:

- Até agora você correu atrás dela, pediu perdão, e nada disso adiantou.

- Tem alguma outra idéia?

- Faça parecer que desistiu. Comece de novo. Conquiste-a como amiga. Busque novamente sua confiança. Para o mundo você a traiu. Ela não se contentará com simples palavras. Prove que você é digno de uma nova chance. Se nada disso der certo... desista. Jogue a toalha pelo menos uma vez.

Itachi meditou em todas as palavras sabias do irmão. Eram tão sabias que ele até estranhou.

- De onde você tirou tudo isso? – perguntou desconfiado.

- Dos livros do Kakashi... – respondeu com um sorriso maroto. – Até que aquelas porcarias servem para alguma coisa.

Hatake Kakashi era o administrador das Empresas Uchiha. Era conhecido por sempre estar acompanhado de algum exemplar do Icha Icha Paradise. Apesar de ter 30 anos e ser um homem responsável, muitas vezes era pior do que os mais jovens, sendo a grande sensação das festas em que ia.

- Ele considera sua coleção um tesouro... Como o convenceu a te mostrar?

- Ele acha que eu sou o mais novo fã do Icha Icha Paradise. Parece que o autor, um tal de Jiraya está vindo para a cidade dar uma tarde de autógrafos. Ele está eufórico, pois um novo exemplar será lançado. Mas até que os livros têm alguma serventia. Poderia até te ajudar a descobrir as táticas de Neji. Para ele ter conseguido em tão pouco tempo o que você não conseguiu em três anos...

Ele esquivou-se do peso de papel que voou em sua direção. Sabia muito bem estar mexendo com fogo provocando-o desse jeito. Mas fazer o que? Ele adorava provocar o irmão. Querendo ou não, se importava com Itachi. O conselho que lhe dera fora o mais sensato.

Conquistar a confiança de Hinata era a chave.

- Sim... Depois disso irei conseguir o coração...

- A confiança... Primeiro a confiança.

- Quer ensinar seu irmão mais velho?

- É o que está parecendo... Que decepção... Recebendo conselhos sentimentais de seu otouto.

- E porque será que a Sakura continua solteira dando chance de qualquer idiota ficar com ela?

- Porque é que todo mundo quer me juntar com ela?

- Tenho uns amigos que poderia apresentar á ela.

- Ela não gosta de marginais! – replicou veementemente.

- Eles não são marginais! – replicou Itachi.

- Então me responda esse enigma: eles são iguais á você e se não são marginais o que são?

- Sasuke é melhor sair enquanto está vivo. – avisou dando a volta na mesa e sentando-se em sua cadeira.

Pensou que Sasuke iria sair correndo pela porta diante da ameaça. Surpreendeu-se quando viu o irmão fazer o mesmo trajeto que ele e tocar-lhe no ombro. Sasuke fitou-se serio.

- Talvez você tenha cometido um erro, talvez não. Seja como for, tenho orgulho de ser seu irmão.

- Porque ficou tão sentimental? – perguntou o mais velho arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Porque por mais que nós usemos sarcasmo e ironia, devo admitir que foi um bom modelo para mim. Mostrou-me tudo o que eu jamais deveria ser.

- Sai!

A risada ia ecoando pela sala. Itachi deixou um pequeno sorriso escapar. Realmente seu irmão poderia ter razão.

* * *

- Hina, o que acha desse? – Sakura lhe mostrava mais um jogo de cama.

Hinata olhou atentamente o conjunto que era composto de uma colcha de casal e fronhas. As peças eram brancas bordadas com fios dourados.

- Esses ficariam lindos em seu quarto.

- Também acho...

Hinata e Sakura já estavam na décima loja. Elas resolveram irem direto ás lojas em vez de ir ao hospital. Depois ligaria para o primo e pediria para conversar com ele. Sabia perfeitamente que foi loucura dizer á Itachi que estava namorando com Neji, mas naquele momento fora a única solução.

Ela olhou para Sakura que mais parecia uma criança selecionando as toalhas. Querendo ou não sentia-se feliz por estar ali com ela. A menina de cabelos rosa sempre fora certa: fizeram um juramento de amizade. Talvez fosse ela própria quem não estava dando valor aos seus amigos. Amigos esses que estavam com ela á muitos anos. Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, Temari, Shikamaru e até o próprio Gaara. Mesmo ele sendo tão fechado, sempre fora um grande amigo que se importava com os outros.

Estaria ela agindo como as pessoas que lhe fizeram mal?

Assim que terminaram naquela loja foram para a praça de alimentação. Enquanto Sakura foi fazer os pedidos, Hinata procurava uma mesa, tentando ajeitar aquele monte de sacolas. Realmente, Sakura era a maior consumista que ela já vira. Hinata finalmente e sentou-se sentindo os pés latejantes. Sabia que não deveria ter ido as compras de salto.

Lembrando-se de algo importante, abriu a bolsa rapidamente e retirou o celular em busca de alguma chamada de Neji. Não havia nenhuma. Ela compreendia que ele era um homem ocupado. Deveria ter varias coisas para fazer. Tinha vários pacientes que precisavam dele.

Não era porque ele estava ajudando-a, confortando seu coração e curando as feridas abertas, que ele lhe dedicaria 24 horas por dia. Acontecera o que ela mais temia: ficara dependente dele. Logo ela que estava em busca de independência, amarrara-se á ele daquele jeito.

Largando o celular de qualquer jeito em cima da mesa, ela cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Queria Neji por perto, queria abraçá-lo.

Porque aquela necessidade? Porque aquela vontade de aninhar-se nos seus braços?

Ela praguejou mentalmente. Estava novamente tornando-se vulnerável. Porque ele não ligava? Não se importava com ela?

Hinata tomou coragem e decidiu ligar. Abriu o aparelho e procurou o numero do primo que estava na memória. Aqueles toques a estavam enlouquecendo. Quando decidiu desligar ouviu a voz ofegante de Neji.

- Hina?

- Neji!

- Gomen nasai, pequena. Esqueci meu celular no consultório. Quando ouvi o toque corri para atender.

Ouvir o apelido a tocou fundo. Fazia tempo que ela não o ouvia. Na verdade, assim que contara ao primo que começara a namorar com Itachi ele tornou-se um pouco distante. Seria possível que no fundo Neji soubesse que Uchiha Itachi seria o causador de uma dor tão grande?

- Tudo bem...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Não... Apenas queria que conversássemos... Pode ser a noite no seu apartamento?

Neji ficou alguns instantes em silencio, amaldiçoando as frescuras de Tenten. Hinata estava querendo conversar com ele, tê-lo ao seu lado. Em vez disso estaria não sabia onde, longe da pessoa que amava.

- Desculpe Hina. Eu tenho um compromisso essa noite.

Tentando esconder a decepção, Hinata respirou fundo e tentou disfarçar a voz.

- Ah claro. Não era nada demais. Eu vou voltar para o apartamento. Os montadores chegarão aqui a pouco.

- Se quando eu chegar não for muito tarde eu passo lá.

- Ok, ja ne.

Após ouvir a resposta, Hinata fechou o celular e viu Sakura aproximando-se. Ao notar a expressão da menina perguntou:

- O que aconteceu, Hina? – Sakura entregou o pedido de Hinata e sentou-se de frente para ela.

- Não poderei conversar com Neji.

- Hina, você mora do lado dele. Pode conversar com ele sempre que quiser.

- Mas eu queria conversar hoje. Mas a noite ele tem um compromisso. – Hinata deu uma pequena mordida em seu lanche, mal sentindo o gosto.

- Será que ele se encontrará com alguma mulher? – perguntou Sakura casualmente, pegando uma batatinha.

Hinata olhou-a espantada. Não era impossível. Neji era um homem lindo que irradiava sensualidade. Com certeza tinha muitas mulheres dariam tudo por ele. Não lhe faltaria pretendentes.

- Não faço a menor idéia! – respondeu tentando parecer indiferente.

- Eu não estranharia. Seu primo é lindíssimo.

'Concordo', pensou ela concentrada no lanche. Não estava com a mínima vontade de conversar sobre a beleza do primo. Ela tinha consciência disso.

- Ele também tem aquele corpo maravilhoso.

- Sakura, vamos conversar sobre outra coisa? – pediu um tanto brusca.

- Hina, é impressão minha ou você ficou um tanto irritada quando eu perguntei se o compromisso era com outra mulher?

- Foi impressão! –respondeu rapidamente.

- Olha para mim... – ao ver a hesitação dela, pediu novamente: - Olhe!

Mesmo relutante, os olhos perolados encaram os verdes. Sakura estudou-a cuidadosamente. Viu que Hinata estava começando a deixar a indiferença cair. Neji estava entrando em seu coração e nem ela mesma sabia disso.

Hinata estava se apaixonando por Neji. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que se Neji não houvesse saído do Japão, seria ele com quem Hinata provavelmente estaria casada.

- Hina... Se você pudesse ver seus olhos agora. Você... Você está se apaixonando por ele?

- Você não entende... Eu jurei repudiar o amor.

- Por Kami, Hinata! Se o amor assim tão repulsivo, como vários casais são felizes? Como seus pais são felizes? Seus pais se amam. Criaram uma família esplendida. Deram á vocês todo o amor e carinho que tinham...

- Talvez eu não tenha nascido para amar.

- Procure em seu coração e você verá que nasceu para amar e ser amada. Há alguém que necessita muito do seu amor, Hina. Há uma pessoa que já sofreu demais, esperando por você.

- Do que está falando?

- Isso você terá que descobrir sozinha. Apenas você pode dizer quando encontrar o verdadeiro amor. Ninguém pode dizer que está apaixonada. Você sente. O coração acelera. O sangue corre mais rápido. Você se esquece de respirar. O mundo ao redor pára. É uma sensação incrível. Sentia isso com Itachi?

Hinata negou com a cabeça. Ela sentia uma forte sensação com ele. Sentia um frio na espinha quando ele a beijava. Sentia a pele arrepiar quando ele a tocava. Mas nunca nada do que Sakura falou.

Seria aquilo apenas uma atração? Estivera com um homem por três anos e o que sentiu era apenas uma paixão infantil?

O que realmente sentia por Neji? Sabia que se sentia no céu quando ele a confortava em seus braços. Gostava de ficar com a cabeça apoiada em seu peito sentindo as batidas ritmadas do coração. Sentia que aqueles braços a protegiam. Uma súbita vontade de passar o resto da vida ali.

Queria saber o que realmente sentia.

Elas ficaram em silencio por um tempo tentando avaliar o que foi dito ali. Quando terminaram de comer, voltaram ao apartamento, onde os montadores terminavam o serviço. No final da tarde o apartamento já estava todo montado.

Sakura e Hinata terminavam de colocar cada objeto no seu devido lugar. A consumista também conhecida como Haruno Sakura não se esquecera de nada. A decoração era delicada, os tons eram elegantes e discretos.

Ambas jogaram-se no sofá, exaustas. Aquele dia havia sido muito cansativo. Sakura olhava com orgulho para o local. Realmente havia ficado muito lindo.

Quando terminara tudo, pediram comida chinesa. A conversa era trivial e ia dos assuntos do jornal á volta às aulas da faculdade. Elas fizeram o máximo para evitar o assunto que envolvia os nomes de Itachi e Neji. Queriam tornar a primeira noite no apartamento agradável e Sakura sabia perfeitamente que Hinata precisava de tempo. Não queria aborrecê-la e fazê-la lembrar-se de coisas dolorosas.

Querendo ou não a ferida do que aconteceu ainda estava aberta.

**Minnaaaa**

**Sei que querem me matar. Façam o seguinte: me esganem, depois dão um tiro, façam uma cobra me morder, me atropelem com o carro, e finalmente me atirem de um penhasco. Seria o suficiente? Brincadeiras a parte, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Estou iniciando uma nova fic de Neji e Hina sem ser UA. Há muito tempo estava tentada a fazer mas duvidava de que conseguiria. Logo vocês a verão. **

_Agradeço o carinho de todos em seus comentários. _

**Respostas das reviews: **

**Hinata-BR11**: Oiiiiiii, estou imensamenmte grata por seu comentário. Realmente o Itachi é um mestre em sedução. Se eu estivesse no lugar da Hinata, teria interrompido apenas para mostrar o caminho do quarto hahahahahahahaha. Que nada... Aparece mais vezes ok? Espero que goste deste Capítulo e desculpa a demora.

**Nacilme: **Oiiii, que bom que concorda comigo e pelo visto gosta tanto do casal quanto eu. Como eu já falei estou preparando uma nova fic do mesmo casal, que eu espero que goste. Está sem data para ser postada. Eu sei que desta vez a demora foi grande e peço desculpas por isso. Espero que tenha gostado desta atualização que eu fiz com todo o carinho. Bjosss.

**Lira Kuran: **Ameeeei a idéia. Prepara o plano e ai a gente coloca ele em ação. Vamos roubar os gatos de Naruto para nós. Concorda? Meio a meio e de vez enquando a gente pode trocar kkkkkk. Desculpe a demora bjos

**Fran Hyuuga: **Oiiiiiiiiii, menina tira esse 'san'! Nossa é muito bom ver como você está gostandop dessa fic. E eu tenho uma noticia para você. Já conhecia sua fic e a leio desde o começo, mas infelizmente nunca pude mandar uma reviews sendo que eu a copiava no computador do trabalho e tinha que ler em casa (pobre sem NET çç) Mas então torno dessa resposta de reviews a minha reviews para a sua fic:

"**Ela é demais.gosto muito do enredo e do desenvolver da historia. Gosto imensamente de todas as historias semelhantes ao anime: Konoha, ninjas, família principal e secundaria, selo e assim vai. Cara, tem muito drama e mistério. É show. Infelizmente faz um tempinho que eu não a leio, mas prometo me atualizar. É fantástica e tem muito talento. Espero que essas poucas palavras tenham sido suficientes para expressar o quanto ela significa para mim."**

Fran, quero agradecer todo o seu carinho, pois você não deixa de mandar um reviews em nenhum Capítulo. É sempre presente e apoiadora.

Bom, não o Itachi não se juntará com a Tenten. Ela terá um papel importanmte como encosto na vida do casal e acredite vai ficar pior, pelo menos até onde eu pensei. Itachi terá uma surpresinha no futuro.

Quero que saiba mesmo quando eu não puder mandar nenhum comentário, eu estou presente também te dando a maior força. Espero que tenha gostado deste Capítulo. Muitos bjos, flor.

**Maria Lua: **Oiiiiiiiiii gostou da discussão deles, não é? O povo adora um barraco. Principalmente de gente rica. Realmente aos poucos Hinata está voltando ao normal graças ao carinho dos amigos que não desistiram dela. Beijo linda até a próxima.

**Ciane: **Oiiiiiiiiiiii... verdade néh, quem não gostaria de estar no luagr da Hinata, l´pa estirada njo sofá recendo todas as atenções de Itachi, Kami-sama, eu desmaiaria... çç Hum, deixa eu te colocar por dentro dos nosso planos: a Lira Kuran e eu estamos planejando fazer uma rapa nos gatos de Naruto, está com a gente? Pensa só: Neji, Sasuke, Itachi, Kakashi, Gaara e quem mais você quiser. Espero a resposta ok? Beijo.

**Por enquanto é isso, pessoal. espero que todos tenham gostado deste Capítulo que foi feito com muito carinho. **

**Até a próxima.**

**Beijos...**

**Uchiha Haru**

**25/10/08**


	9. A verdade é que eu te amo

_Yo Minna.... ^^~_

_Tá, eu sei.... demorei demais. Também odeio quando as escritoras ficam anos sem escrever, mas eu estou de volta e tudo indica que é para ficar. Agradeço á todas as reviews. Espero que gostem deste Capítulo! Um grande beijo para todas!!!!_

**Legendas: **

**- **Sasuke-kun é muito lindo: falas normais

"Vou pegar o Ita-kun para mim": pensamentos.

_**- Atende sua besta quadrada**_: telefone

_Há muitos anos atrás – _Flash back ou sonhos.

* * *

**Uma chance para o amor**

**Capítulo VIII**

**A verdade é que eu te amo**

Ele ainda não acreditava que estava ali. Tenten estava eufórica não parando de falar sobre a faculdade e outras coisas que ele nem fizera questão de ouvir. Aquele lugar o estava incomodando. Pelo simples motivo que era o restaurante mais freqüentado pelos casais. Toda a decoração simbolizava o romantismo. Velas enfeitavam as mesas, junto com rosas vermelhas. Não sabia como a amiga pensara naquele lugar. Era tão.... Estranho estar ali com ela. Reparou que ela estava muito bonita naquela noite. O vestido vermelho era justo e revelava suas curvas. Não entendia porque ela não procurava algum rapaz com que pudesse ir naquele lugar e ainda vestida daquele jeito.

Pensando bem até em Londres Tenten não era muito de se envolver. Nunca a vira ter um relacionamento duradouro. Não que ele tenha tido. Os envolvimentos que tivera sempre foram breves e a causa ele sabia muito bem…

Imaginava que iam á algum lugar mais comum. Algum restaurante que pelo menos não despertasse a vontade de estar com Hinata. Toda aquela decoração apenas o fazia sentir mais falta dela. Simplesmente queria que fosse a prima que estivesse sentada na sua frente.

Seu corpo estava ali, mas a mente estava no apartamento ao lado do seu. Não queria que Hinata passasse sozinha a primeira noite na nova casa.

Estava curioso. A prima lhe dissera no telefone que queria conversar com ele.

-... E não vejo a hora das aulas retornarem. – Tenten continuou falando, nem percebendo que Neji não a escutava. - Mesmo não gostando muito de alguns professores, adoro as aulas.

Eles já saboreavam a sobremesa. Realmente a comida daquele lugar era esplendida.

- Está se divertindo, Neji?

Finalmente voltando á realidade e encontrou os olhos brilhantes da morena.

- Sim.

- Uma amiga da faculdade havia me falado sobre esse lugar. O achei maravilhoso e você?

- Sim, é lindo. Mas o lugar é um tanto exagerado, não acha? – perguntou o jovem Hyuuga referindo-se ao ambiente e ao clima de romance que pairava no ar.

Tenten ficou muito sem graça. Esperava que Neji percebesse que o que sentia por ele não era apenas amizade sem que precisasse dizer com todas as letras. Pensou que o lugar, o vestido, todo aquele clima de romantismo falasse por si. Aquela era a noite que ela escolhera para que Neji finalmente percebesse que ela não o via como um amigo. Que há muito tempo ele habitava seu coração.

Estava decidira a não sair dali até que o 'gênio' soubesse da verdade. E se ele não queria utiliza sua vasta inteligência, ela facilitaria. Diria toda a verdade. Ele poderia pelo menos lhe dar uma chance. Eles tinham muitas coisas em comum. Conheciam-se há muito tempo. Era um grande sentimento que os unia.

- Vou ao toalete.

- Está bem...

Pensativo, observou Tenten se afastando. A amiga estava diferente naquela noite. Aquele lugar... Aquela produção... Seria possível? Tenten estaria... Para ele era difícil aceitar que a amiga de tantos anos estava apaixonada por ele. O grande Hyuuga Neji estava pela primeira vez na vida sem palavras. Não sabia o que dizer nem o que pensar.

Se estivesse certo... Se aquilo realmente fosse verdade, a única coisa que podia fazer era tentar fazê-la perceber que nunca conseguiu amar nenhuma mulher que não fosse a prima. Ela era sua amiga. Não queria magoá-la como já magoou outras mulheres.

Neji olhou para as velas acessas e soprou, apagando-as. Queria eliminar qualquer vestígio de romance que houvesse naquela mesa. Estava em uma grande confusão. Tinha que conquistar Hinata e eliminar qualquer esperança de Tenten.

Como a vida era complicada. Não poderia apenas ter Hinata e ser feliz? Porque tinham que dificultar tanto? E porque Tenten tinha que colocar aquilo na cabeça? Porque ela queria estragar uma amizade tão grande?

Era isso! Precisava fazê-la perceber que o que sentia era efeito de uma forte amizade não de um amor. Agora esperava apenas que ela entendesse. E por favor, pedia aos céus que não houvesse choros e escândalos do tipo: 'Mas eu te amo!'

Mesmo sendo um homem apaixonado, achava horrível esse tipo de encanação. Conversaria com calma, apelaria para toda a sua paciência. Utilizaria sutileza, seria gentil. Tudo para não machucar-lhe o coração.

Após um suspiro frustrado, pensou calmamente em como proferir as palavras certas. Ele viu Tenten aproximar-se com um sorriso iluminador. Sim, ela era uma jovem muito linda, mas não conseguia sentir o que sentia por Hinata.

Ela sentou-se novamente e ficou observando-o. Tenten desviou sua atenção para a pista de dança onde vários casais dançavam.

- Vamos dançar?

Antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa, viu-se arrastado pela morena. Ao chegarem na pista, Tenten guiou as mãos do rapaz colocando-as em sua cintura ao mesmo tempo que passou seus braços envolta de seu pescoço. Mesmo a contra gosto o garoto mexeu-se conforme o ritmo da musica. A menina deitou a cabeça em seu ombro e deixou-se levar. Aquela musica a estava fazendo voar. Estava onde sempre quis: nos braços do homem que amava.

- Tenten... - Ela ergueu o rosto ao escuta-lo pronunciar seu nome. - Eu queria...

Ela pressionou o indicador contra seus lábios, impedindo-o de continuar. Correu a mão pelo rosto, o acariciando. Ela levou a mão até a nuca e puxou, fazendo-o ir em direção ao seus lábios. Neji não acreditava que a amiga estava fazendo aquilo. Queria parar e dizer-lhe que não a amava. A morena pediu passagem, mas Neji recuou afastando-a um pouco de si.

Ambos se encaravam. Ele não sabia o que dizer. Ela queria que ele dissesse algo sobre aquele 'beijo'. Sabia que a partir daquele gesto deixara claro seus sentimentos. O mundo pareceu parar. Os dois estavam parados em silencio enquanto os restantes dos casais estavam alheios ao que se passava. Os olhos perolados encaravam os castanhos. Porque ele não dizia nada? Porque ele lhe impedira de continuar? Queria aprofundar ainda mais o beijo. Aquilo havia sido apenas um selinho. Porque Hyuuga Neji, o 'gênio' não entendia que ela o amava?

- Vamos voltar para a mesa.

O Hyuuga esperou que Tenten passasse para enfim segui-la. De volta a mesa dos dois, eles sentaram e se encarara. Aquele era o momento da verdade. Tanto ela de dizer o realmente estava acontecendo quanto ele de lhe dizer que amava Hinata. Seria difícil.

- Neji... sei que pode parecer estranho, mas durante esses anos guardei esse sentimento dentro de mim. Você não pode me impedir de te amar. Pode dizer que não me quer, que não me ama, mas pensa: nos damos tão bem juntos. Temos vários gostos em comum. Eu te entendo. Entendo o seu jeito de pensar. Não sou aquelas meninas descerebradas e infantis com quem você namorava. Era horrível ver que você dava mais valor á elas do que á mim. Pois eu vou te dizer o que esteve preso durante muito tempo: eu te amo. Nem venha me dizer que estou confundindo, porque eu não sou nenhuma criança para achar que o que eu sinto é um sentimento forte de amizade. Você não pode dizer o que se passa em meu coração. Se eu digo que te amo é porque é isso o que eu sinto. – ela suspirou e encarou profundamente os olhos perolados. Segurando uma de suas mãos, ela continuou: - Apenas me dê uma chance. Eu sei que posso te fazer feliz se você me deixar. Eu posso te fazer esquecer quem te impede de amar outra. – ao perceber que os olhos perolados abriram-se sutilmente, ela continuou: - Acha que eu não percebi? Mesmo você nunca me falando, eu percebi que a imagem da sua prima o impedia de se dar em seus relacionamentos. Mas você mesmo disse: ela está sofrendo tanto por causa do final do namoro porque amava muito o ex-noivo. Acha que ela irá esquecê-lo? Os jornais dizem que houve uma traição, mas se ela o ama poderá até perdoá-lo. E você? Como ficará o protetor e consolador dela?

Neji ainda estava atônico. Como não percebera? Foram anos de convivência, como não notou os sentimentos da amiga? Realmente pretendia falar-lhe que ela estava confundindo amor com a grande amizade que sempre tiveram, mas ela parecia ter certeza de seus sentimentos.

- Uma chance.... É tudo o que eu peço.

O Hyuuga não sabia o que dizer. Não podia dar a chance que ela pedia. Com certeza ele a faria infeliz.

Neji nunca fora fraco, mas estava sendo difícil ter aquela conversa com ela. Ao jogar-lhe tudo o sentia, colocara Neji em um beco sem saída. Não sabia como exatamente dizer-lhe que não podia amar outra mulher. Será que era difícil para o mundo entender que ele não podia, não conseguia amar outra pessoa?

E ele nunca havia tentado?

Mas é claro que sim! Já tentara de todas as formas esquecer o rosto angelical, os olhos brilhantes e inocentes da prima. Podia até ser visto como um idiota apaixonado, mas fazer o que? Estava apaixonado mesmo.

Estava encontrando coragem para poder dizer aquilo para a menina em sua frente. Os olhos brilhavam de esperança. Sinceramente, por mais frio que sua natureza pudesse ser, aquilo o incomodava. Sentia-se péssimo sabendo que alguém sofria por causa dele.

- Eu não posso...

Tenten abaixou os olhos tentando controlar as lágrimas. Arriscara muito revelando toda a verdade á Neji, mesmo sabendo que a imagem da prima ocupava seu coração. Não estava disposta a sair do campo de batalha sem ao menos lutar direito.

- Escuta Neji... Volto a dizer que o que sente pela sua prima é apenas um instinto de proteção e que...

- Assim como você diz ter certeza de seus sentimentos - cortou-a friamente. – Eu tenho certeza dos meus. Sinto que isso a machuque, mas eu amo a Hinata.

- Não ama! – replicou alto atraindo atenção sobre eles. Todos pensavam que o jovem casal estava tendo apenas uma pequena discussão. – Você apenas tem raiva do Itachi.

- É claro que tenho raiva, ou melhor, odeio esse sujeito. Ele me tirou o que eu mais queria. Acho que tenho motivos suficientes para odiá-lo, não concorda?

- Você apenas quer 'vingar-se' ficando com o que já foi dele.

- Não vou discutir isso com você. A situação é o seguinte: eu amo minha prima e não há nada que você ou outra mulher possa fazer para mudar isso. – Neji chamou discretamente o garçom, pedindo a conta. – Acho melhor irmos...

Ao pagar a conta, Neji conduziu a morena até a saída do famoso restaurante. Poucos segundos depois, o manobrista já trazia o carro preto esportivo. O veiculo do Hyuuga era daqueles carros rápidos que os amantes de velocidade sempre desejavam. Um funcionário do local abriu a porta do carro desejando-lhes boa noite.

As palavras mal saíram da boca da garota. O que ela menos pensava no momento era em ser educada. Planejara tudo com esmero esperando que Neji pelo menos lhe desse uma chance de conquistá-lo.

O silencio incomodo seguiu-se até o apartamento de Tenten. Assim que Neji desligou o carro, virou-se para a amiga que continuava imersa em seus pensamentos. Ele viu o rastro de lágrimas pela pele alva.

- Tenten... Foi difícil para mim dizer tudo o que eu disse. Sei como é amar alguém e não poder te-la.

- Mas você tem a opção de me dar uma oportunidade. – sua voz saiu embargada pelo choro contido. – Droga, Neji! – ela virou-se e encarou os olhos perolados. – Deixa de ser idiota! Ela não te ama! Eu sim. Põe na sua cabeça! Ela não merece o seu amor.

- Chega Tenten! Por mais que você fale, eu não vou deixar de amar Hinata. E acho que já conversamos o suficiente sobre isso. Eu penso que... poderíamos continuar com a nossa amizade.

- É... Espero que não sofra muito quando a Hinatinha te der um fora!

Tenten tirou o cinto e abriu a porta saindo rapidamente do carro. Ela seguiu até o saguão do edifício sem ao menos olhar para trás.

Neji suspirou frustrado. Deixou a cabeça apoiada no volante, tentando assimilar tudo o que acontecera naquela noite.

"_... quando a Hinatinha te der um fora!"_

Será que era errado lutar pelo amor da mulher amava? Sabia que ela estava sofrendo, mas o que ele poderia fazer? Há muito tempo ele amava Hinata em segredo e agora ela estava livre! Não perderia essa chance. Não mesmo.

* * *

"_Hina... andei pensando em tudo o que me disse. Percebi que estava certa. Eu a magoei e causei-lhe uma grande dor. Irei parar de atormentá-la e impor-lhe minha presença. Sei que isso a machuca. Quero que seja feliz. Mesmo que não seja eu quem traga essa felicidade. Se seu coração não me pertence, peço apenas por sua amizade. Nossas famílias são amigas há anos. Seria horrível estragar esse elo que há entre os Hyuuga e os Uchiha. Vamos nos encontrar em vários lugares... sei que é difícil para você. Peço apenas que pense que realmente podemos ser amigos e talvez com a minha amizade sincera possa remediar um pouco do mal que eu te fiz. Espero que goste das flores e também espero que seja feliz em sua casa nova. Uchiha Itachi."_

Novamente Hinata estava lendo aquele cartão. As flores chegaram no fim da tarde, surpreendendo á ela e á Sakura.

A Haruno já havia ido embora enquanto Hinata sentia-se solitária na casa nova. Queria imensamente que Neji estivesse com ela. Lá estava ela, esparramada no sofá, lendo o cartão que o ex-noivo enviara-lhe juntos com rosas brancas e vermelhas. Realmente, sentiu certo amadurecimento da parte do Uchiha. Por um lado ele estava certo em relação às varias vezes que se veriam. As duas famílias eram famosas. Nada melhor do que manter a cordialidade.

Sakura disse a mesma coisa...

Ela levantou-se e colocou o cartão sobre a mesa indo pegar um vaso com água. Ao voltar começou lentamente a arrumar as flores com capricho, fazendo um belo arranjo. Assustou-se com o toque da campainha ao mesmo tempo em que ficou feliz. Deveria ser Neji que voltara mais cedo.

_Calma... Respira..._

Isso ela dizia para si mesma! Não deixe transparecer sua felicidade.

Caminhou calmamente até a porta abrindo-a logo em seguida. Mesmo não demonstrando sua alegria os olhos perolados brilhavam exultantes ao ver a figura do primo parado á sua porta. Ele estava lindo... A blusa preta, que acentuava na pele clara, estava com as mangas um pouco dobradas e alguns botões abertos. Estava perfeito.

Ambos negavam-se a falar e quebrar a atmosfera que rodeava o local. Hinata, mesmo não querendo, ficou a tarde inteira pensando no Hyuuga, querendo saber onde e com quem ele estava. Só de imaginá-lo com alguma garota o sangue fervia! Não que estivesse com ciúme.... Isso não! Queria apenas tê-lo ao seu lado naquele momento.

Assim que Sakura foi embora, ela tomou um longo e relaxante banho, tentando colocar as idéias em ordem. Tentar compreender aquela possessividade em relação á Neji. Enquanto estava na banheira, ouvia a voz doce de uma cantora que estava fazendo muito sucesso em Londres. Assim que ouvira se encantara. Adorava ainda mais porque foi Neji que trouxera para ela. A musica a relaxava.... Fazia-a flutuar.

Após o banho, vestiu uma camisola simples de seda em um tom de rosa claro e desceu para a sala. Ligou a televisão e procurou algum canal interessante. Estirada no sofá, ficou relendo aquele bilhete de Itachi que viera acompanhado com as rosas.

E agora estava ali, perante Hyuuga Neji. O homem que parecia ler sua alma com um simples olhar. Aqueles olhos a excitavam ao mesmo tempo em que a deixavam amedrontada. Não queria que ele a desvendasse. Quanto mais se escondesse mais segura estaria.

Ele a olhava fascinado. Estava belíssima com aquela camisola, mesmo que parcialmente escondida pelo roupão de seda. As formas perfeitas eram visíveis e desejáveis. O cabelo preto azulados caia, moldando o rosto sem maquiagem. Aquele rosto angelical o encantava. O fazia deseja-la cada vez mais.

Ao notar o olhar desejoso sobre si, Hinata corou involuntariamente. Era no mínimo estranho estarem naquela situação.

- Voltou cedo de seu compromisso. – comentou Hinata finalmente, dando-lhe passagem.

Neji passou pela porta e observou como ficara o apartamento. Estava realmente a cara de Hinata. Harmonioso. Doce... Um lugar onde exalava paz e tranqüilidade. Assim como o seu o apartamento da prima possuía uma parede envidraçada que dava uma linda vista do por do sol.

- Acabei resolvendo as coisas mais rápido. Já estava indo dormir? – perguntou observando as vestes dela.

- Não... Coloquei a camisola apenas porque não vou sair mais para lugar nenhum. – Hinata caminhou até o vaso que estava arrumando e continuou sua tarefa de ajeitar as rosas. – Sente-se Neji.

Neji deu um de seus pequenos, mas sedutores sorrisos discretos e relaxou no sofá. Mesmo a televisão transmitindo um dos melhores filmes já visto, seus olhos estavam fixados em Hinata. Estava perfeita ajeitando as flores com cuidado no vaso de cristal. Ela parecia tão meiga... tão delicada. Ele notou o cartão em cima da mesa e sua curiosidade fora maior. Sem a menor reserva, puxou o cartão e o leu. Seu sangue gelou ao ler o nome da pessoa que mandara as flores. E ela não apenas as aceitara como também as estava arrumando com todo o carinho! Ela deveria.... Nem sabia direito o que ela deveria ter feito, mas aceita-las não era uma das coisas possíveis.

- Hina... Estou surpreso que tenha aceitado as flores do Uchiha.

Ela finalmente virou-se e o viu em pé, encarando-a com o cartão na mão. Ela respirou fundo, tentando controlar as batidas fortes do coração. Havia algo no olhar de Neji.... mas o que era? Magoa? De que? Talvez pensasse que ela deveria mandar as flores de volta para Itachi, picotadas? Era isso que Neji esperava dela?

- Ele parece estar sendo sincero, e tem razão quando disse que há uma amizade muito grande entre nossas famílias. Não quero mais nenhum escândalo. Quanto antes esquecermos do assunto, mais cedo a imprensa vai me deixar em paz. – ao vê-lo levantar a sobrancelha, ela continuou: - Acha que não vejo que, mesmo discretamente, há repórteres me seguindo desde que voltei? Estou tentando parecer bem e sem nenhuma magoa. E descobri também que se continuar alimentando o ódio, ele irá me destruir. Você não disse que queria sua menina de volta? – ela abandonou as flores e caminhou até Neji que continuava com o corpo rígido. Ela sorriu docemente como antes e enlaçou-lhe a cintura, abraçando-o e escondendo o rosto em seu peito. – Você não quer ajudá-la à voltar? – murmurou. – Para isso preciso esquecer o ódio, esquecer o que se passou. Seguir em frente.... Eu preciso de você, Neji.

Ele apertou-a contra si, sentindo seu delicioso perfume. Aquele perfume sempre o acalmava e era isso que estava necessitando no momento. Muita calma... Aquele Uchiha desgraçado estava jogando sujo. O infeliz achava que enganava quem com aquela historia de amizade? Como de uma hora para outra ele desiste da _sua_ Hinata assim? Hinata podia ter _mudado_, mas ainda era tão ingênua quanto antes. Ela não via as armações diabólicas dele por trás dos gestos gentis. Ele estava preparando o terreno para depois dar o bote.

Hinata afastou-se um pouco para poder fitar os olhos perolados.

- Sente Neji... Vou buscar algo para beber. – pediu indo até a cozinha.

Neji sentou-se novamente no sofá e observou as flores no vaso.

"_Ah Uchiha... pode pensar que esse seu joguinho dará certo.... Mas vamos ver até onde você vai com essa 'amizade'."_

Neji sentiu raiva ao perceber que Itachi estava apelando para o lado sentimental de Hinata.

Observou a prima voltando com duas taças contendo vinho.

- Enquanto a Sakura-chan estava aqui, nós pedimos comida chinesa e compramos um bom vinho para comemorarmos a estréia do apartamento.

_Sakura-chan..._

Neji sorriu carinhosamente ao perceber o sufixo que a prima usara para com a amiga. Talvez a Hinata de antigamente estivesse retornando e nada o faria mais feliz do que aquilo. Esperava apenas que ela não voltasse a chamá-lo de 'nii-san'.

O Hyuuga aceitou a taça, enquanto ela sentava-se ao seu lado. Ambos sentiam-se bem com a presença do outro. Finalmente aquele apartamento estava com uma aura de lar.

Hinata ficou contornando a borda da taça, tentando pensar em como iria iniciar aquele assunto. Precisava contar à Neji tudo o que acontecera. E também tudo o que dissera. Não sabia como o primo iria reagir.

- Itachi esteve aqui de manhã.

Neji quase engasgara com o gole de vinho que tomara.

- O que?

O olhar de Neji estava sombrio. Como aquele infeliz tivera coragem de dar as caras?

- Ele apareceu no seu apartamento, quando eu tinha acabado de acordar. Nós discutimos, ele deu as mesmas desculpas, mas ai ele começou... – Hinata clareou a garganta preferindo pular a parte em que Itachi lhe jogara com tudo no sofá e viera contudo para cima dela, mostrando toda a sua sensualidade. - Eu disse á ele que estávamos namorando.

- Você disse.... O que?

O Hyuuga ainda continuava olhando-a aturdido. Ele não conseguia acreditar em como a sorte estava do seu lado. Cada passo que o Uchiha dava, parecia aproximar Neji ainda mais de Hinata.

"Com certeza preciso agradecer-lhe, Uchiha."

- Está zangado?

Sim, a antiga Hinata, a menina por quem se apaixonara, estava ali, diante de si, encolhida no sofá. Os olhos possuíam um brilho de incerteza. Ele depositou a taça sobre a mesinha e chamou-a.

- Vem...

Hinata não pensou duas vezes e aceitou o convite, aninhando-se nos braços protetores dele. Ela acomodou o rosto em seu peito e relaxou. Sentia-se viva quando estavam tão próximos. Ele, com carinho, alisava os olhos cabelos fazendo-lhe ter uma sensação maravilhosa.

- O Uchiha lhe disse mais alguma coisa?

- Não gostou de saber que estávamos 'namorando'. – respondeu ela ainda com a cabeça apoiada em seu ombro. – Ficou tão irritado, que eu tive medo que ele fosse falar com você, por isso que eu queria que conversássemos. – ela finalmente afastou-se um pouco e o encarou. – Não precisa fingir por mim.... Sei que foi muito errado ter mentido para Itachi envolvendo o seu nome. Queria apenas que ele me deixasse em paz.

O indicador de Neji foi percorrendo pela face alva, contornando-lhe os traços delicados. Hinata fechou os olhos apreciando as caricias do primo. Ela repara que o ritmo de seu coração estava acelerado. Aquela aura a qual Neji emanava era embriagadora. Neji rogou até a ultima centelha de força para controlar-se. Sabia que ainda era cedo. Precisava deixar Hinata entender o que se passava com ela, antes de dar o próximo passo.

Ela sorriu e voltou a acomodar-se em seu peito. Estava cansada. A briga com Itachi, a tarde de compras e os últimos retoques no apartamento haviam esgotado-a.

Neji continuou com os carinhos até ela ficar sonolenta.

- Durma... – murmurou em seu ouvido.

- Não posso....

- É claro que pode! Durma tranqüila, depois eu a colocarei no quarto.

A menina finalmente relaxou e deixou que o véu do sono a cobrisse. Neji ainda ficou algum tempo acariciando-a e zelando por seu sono. Algum tempo depois, ele ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a para o andar superior, onde ficavam os quartos. Ao ver varias portas, Neji ficou em duvida em qual deveria entrar.

- Hina.... – ele a chamou delicadamente e a viu abrir os olhos, sonolenta. – Qual deles é o seu quarto.

Hinata apenas apontou para uma porta que estava entre aberta. O primo entrou no quarto e a colocou de um lado da enorme cama. Deu a volta e puxou a coberta, chamando-a novamente.

- Venha, deite-se desse lado. – novamente ela abriu os olhos, tirando preguiçosamente o roupão de seda. Ela engatinhou até o lado descoberto e deitou-se esperando que Neji a cobrisse. Ele fez isso e depois depositou um beijo suave em sua testa. – Durma bem, minha pequena.

Após fechar a porta de seu apartamento, Neji sentiu-se péssimo. Queria continuar ao lado de Hinata. Sentia-se orgulhoso de que ela necessitasse de sua presença. Jogando-se no sofá, lembrou-se da conversa que tivera com o avô durante o aniversário do mesmo.

"_O que vai fazer agora?- perguntou o velho Hyuuga._

_- Como assim?_

_- Você quase perde sua prima uma vez.... Vai permitir isso de novo?"_

Mas era claro que não. Ele já abrira mão dela uma vez por sua felicidade. Mas não fora isso que acontecera ao lado do Uchiha. Perguntava-se o que teria acontecido se houvesse lutado por ela. Não sabia como as coisas teriam saído. Tudo o que sempre pensara fora na felicidade dela. Não queria que ela ficasse entre os dois. Seria ela quem sairia mais machucada. Por isso simplesmente desistira.

Pensara muito antes de decidir voltar para o Japão. A oferta que seu tio estava oferecendo-lhe era ótima e o sonho de muitos médicos. Neji era privilegiado e sabia disso. Sempre tivera conforto, uma família amorosa, ótimos estudos. E conseguira um ótimo emprego no melhor hospital do país ainda tão jovem. Para que sua felicidade ficasse completa, faltava Hinata estar ao seu lado.

Seu avô sempre soubera do amor que sentia pela prima. Perguntava-se se era tão transparente ou se o velho líder da família Hyuuga era apenas extremamente sábio e sabia ver através da alma.

Neji suspirou pesadamente. O dia seguinte prometia. O clima em seu consultório seria horrível ao lado de Tenten. Esperava com o tempo poder recuperar a amizade tão grande que tinham. Pelo menos tentaria trata-la como de costume. Fingir que nada aconteceu era a melhor opção.

As coisas apenas tendiam á piorarem... Sabia que a amiga estava ferida. Talvez fosse melhor que ela não trabalhasse mais para ele. Com um pouco de distancia, quem sabe, ela poderia sentir-se melhor. Sabia que convivência seria difícil, principalmente se alçasse seus objetivos e conquistasse Hinata.

Ela sofreria... Isso era a ultima coisa que Neji queria.

Mesmo sabendo que Tenten seria magoada, não podia perder Hinata.

- A batalha irá começar Uchiha... - comentou dando um sorriso misterioso.

A única coisa que ele sabia, era que não seria o perdedor.

* * *

Sakura estava jogada em sua cama quase dormindo, escutando a suave musica que tocava no computador. O quarto da menina era branco e rosa, fazendo uma combinação perfeita.

O toque estridente do celular a assustou, fazendo-a sentar-se na cama.

- Acho bom ser muito importante! – esbravejou, atendendo o aparelho que estava em cima do criado mudo.

- Que gênio. – a voz sarcástica soou do outro lado.

- Já viu que horas são? – perguntou olhando para o relógio que marcava exatamente 01h da manhã.

- Estava sem sono.

- Muito obrigada por compartilhar a sua situação. Tive um dia cheio, sabia?

- Como você é irritante. Liguei apenas para conversar.

- Estou morrendo de sono.... Não tem outra hora para conversar, não? Ou melhor, porque não ligou para o Naruto? Ele sim deve estar bem acordado.

- Você anda muito mal humorada.. E se eu fosse conversar com ele ficaria tão irritado que não conseguiria dormir. Vamos jogar conversa fora até eu ficar com sono

- Sasuke, você é muito folgado. – brincou apoiando-se melhor nos travesseiros.

- Vou considerar isso um elogio. O que fez hoje?

- Sai com a Hina para fazermos as compras para o apartamento. Precisa ver as preciosidades que nós compramos. Você sabia que ela mudou-se?

- Soube. Itachi me contou.

- Falando no seu irmão, ele esteve lá.

- Sim... E chegou no escritório irado. Pensei que a Terceira Guerra Mundial iria começar.

- Creio que ela está próxima. Se o Neji estivesse no apartamento, uma bomba atômica seria explodida no local. – disse a menina com um pequeno sorriso

- Ouvi dizer que saiu com o Kiba... - comentou mudando totalmente de assunto.

- O que? – perguntou a Haruno confusa pela súbita mudança de assunto.

- Você saiu ou não? 

- Nossa! Tenho um encontro e Tókio inteira fica sabendo.

- A cidade eu não sei, mas eu pelo menos sei tudo. – respondeu enigmático.

Ciúme? Uchiha Sasuke com ciúme?

A situação era cômica.

- Ok, Sasuke. O que realmente você quer saber?

- O que está acontecendo entre você e ele?

- Kiba-kun é meu amigo.

- Hm...

- Estava demorando...

- Para que?

- Para voltar a ser o mesmo monossilábico... Isso pelo menos para comigo.

- Acha que eu não sou assim com os outros?

- Com certeza não. Para que ligou realmente? Quer tirar alguma informação sobre a Hinata para dizer ao seu irmão?

- Já disse á Itachi tudo o que ele precisava ouvir. Não vou me envolver mais nesse assunto.

- Sasuke... Me desculpe, mas eu não quero que a Hina volte para o Itachi. Ele a magoou demais.

- Não acha melhor não nos envolvermos no assunto e deixarmos eles resolverem isso? 

- Pela primeira vez na vida você tem razão.

- Seus elogios me encantam...

- Como é engraçadinho.

- Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã? 

- Até agora estou sem nenhum programa.

- Ótimo, vai jantar comigo.

- Como desejar, milorde. Não se pede mais não, é?

- Você ia recusar?

- Não...

- Então pronto.

- Deixe-me explicar: eu não ia recusar apenas porque não tinha mais nada para fazer.

- Sei que meu charme a encanta.

- E o seu ego me espanta. Daqui a pouco a sua casa não será grande o suficiente para abrigar você e sua arrogância.

- Como ela está hostil.

- Às vezes você é que é o irritante.

- O que fará no seu aniversário? Está chegando.

- Nada...

- Que coisa sem graça, Sakura! 

- Tenho culpa se não estou a fim de fazer nada? E principalmente, se você é um baladeiro de plantão? Acha que não sei de suas noitadas junto com o Kakashi?

- Talvez um pequeno churrasco a beira da piscina ajude a Hinata a voltar a se sentir a vontade ao lado dos amigos. 

- Ok.... Quem é você e o que fez com o Sasuke? – perguntou começando a rir.

- Muito engraçado. Então amanhã eu te pego as 20h00min, está bem?

- Ótimo. Agora poderia me deixar dormir?

- Vai, volta a dormir. Apenas cuidado para não sonhar comigo.

- Você quer dizer, ter um pesadelo com você, não é?

- Vou fingir que acredito.

- Boa noite, Sasuke!

- Tá. Vai dormir! 

Sakura desligou o telefone e o colocou novamente no lugar que estava anteriormente. Deitou-se direito na cama e fechou os olhos com um pequeno sorriso de satisfação.

Sasuke por outro lado e ainda sem sono, continuava olhando para o celular que desligara há alguns minutos. Era extremamente estranho seu relacionamento com Sakura. Irava-se sempre que alguém se referia á ela. Lembrou-se da conversa que tivera naquela manha com o pai. Imagina-la com o irmão, fervia-lhe o sangue. Não apenas ao lado do irmão, com todos que não fosse ele. Quando soube pelo Naruto que ela havia saído com Kiba, teve vontade de esganar o Inuzuka por ter sido tão insolente.

Quem ele pensava que era? Sakura o amava e isso não era novidade para ninguém. Então porque o cachorro pulguento não se colocava em seu lugar e deixava o que era dele em paz? Estaria sendo arrogante? Com certeza não. Eles poderiam não ter o relacionamento definido, mas sabia que havia um elo que os unia.

O que ele sentia estava deixando-o confuso. Há algum tempo percebera que Sakura não era mais a garota magrela que corria atrás dele. Porque erra tão difícil assumir logo um relacionamento se já estava claro que ele sentia algo? Talvez fosse o medo de admitir que seus sentimentos pela garota eram mais profundos do que imaginava. Isso era assustador. Queria seguir o exemplo de seu amigo e mestre da sedução, Kakashi. Ele tinha as mulheres que queria, quando queria. Vivia a vida intensamente e esperava que seu pupilo seguisse seus passos e nunca deixasse-se enlaçar por uma mulher. Ele sempre lhe aconselhara a tomar cuidado com os laços do amor. Mas algo na cabeça de Sasuke lhe avisava que já era tarde demais.


	10. O retorno da menina dos olhos

**Minna,**

**Eis que ressurjo das cinzas após quatro longos meses. Peço desculpas e espero que este Capítulo compense. **

**Ótima leitura**

**_Disclaimer: Naruto & Cia. não me pertencem. Acho que todos já devem saber disso, pois se não eu seria famosa e todos saberiam meu nome!_**

Casais: NejiXHina; ItaXHina, SakuXSasu, TemaXShi

**Legenda:**

- Quero que fique longe de mim. - fala de personagem

"Vou ter a HIna de volta" - Pensamentos

Sakura acorda!!! - telefone

- VOU TE MATAR, NARUTO!!! - Algum personagem possuido (XD)

**

* * *

  
**

**Uma Chance para o Amor**

**Capítulo IX**

**O retorno da Menina dos Olhos**

As 6:30 am, Hinata trancou seu apartamento e colocou a chave na bolsa. Levantara-se mais cedo apenas para poder conversar com Neji antes que ele fosse trabalhar. Passou a mão pelos fios sedosos e dirigiu-se ao apartamento ao lado. Sentia-se feliz em sua casa, na qual pensou que iria sentir-se solitária. Era notável como a visita de Neji ontem a noite lhe fizera bem.

Logo que acordou, vira o bilhete com a bela letra do primo que dizia: 'Aceita jantar amanhã à noite? Queria compensá-la pela minha ausência hoje. Neji.'

Realmente era melhor aproveitar a vida ao lado das pessoas que gostava e esquecer os rancores do passado… precisava seguir em frente e sabe que conseguirá com a ajuda de Neji. Afinal, ela era a menina dele. O pensamento a fez sorrir. Amava quando ele lhe chamava assim.

Porque encher-se de ódio quando há pessoas que a amam de verdade? Deu-se conta em como estava sendo injusta para com os amigos. Eles não tiveram culpa pelo o que aconteceu. Talvez tudo isso fizesse parte de um propósito. Talvez não devesse casar com Itachi.

Apertou o interfone e esperou intermináveis segundos. Logo Neji abriu a porta sorrindo. Aquele sorriso. Sorriso que era dedicado apenas às pessoas que moravam no coração do Hyuuga. E Hinata sabia que era privilegiada por ser uma habitante dele. Sabia que o primo a amava muito e que faria tudo para vê-la feliz.

Neji já a havia visto pela câmera do interfone. O coração pulou de alegria ao vê-la logo pela manha. Era tudo o que ele queria. Que ela fosse a primeira que ele visse pela manha e a ultima que ele visse a noite.

**- Ohayo...** - cumprimentou-o, erguendo-se na ponta dos pés e depositando um beijo suave em sua face.

**- Ohayo.... Como dormiu?** – perguntou passando a mão pelos cabelos da garota.

Neji estava com uma roupa social e com a blusa aberta nos três primeiros botões. Os cabelos castanhos corriam pelos ombros ainda úmidos (delicia XP)

Hinata estava com uma saia jeans que ia até a metade das coxas, uma regata branca e sandálias pretas com um salto médio. Carregava nas mãos um fichário preto de zíper.

Neji então percebera que a prima usava a pulseira que ele lhe dera quando fora para Londres. Dentro da jóia de ouro branco, havia a inscrição: 'Lembre-se que eu sempre estarei com você, pequena.'

Ele sorriu ao lembrar-se de como os olhinhos dela brilharam ao receber o presente. Hinata sofrera com a partida do primo e dos tios. De alguma forma a família estava separando-se. As visitas freqüentes foram substituídas apenas por pequenas vindas ao Japão em dias de festa ou em alguma comemoração. A falta que ele lhe fez foi imensa. Nunca vira ninguém cuidar dela com tanta dedicação como ele fazia. Vinha daí a mania de chamá-lo de Neji-nii-san. Não sabia porque, mas agora não conseguia pronunciar esse nome assim. Desde que ela o vira deitado na cama de seu quarto, desde que ela vira como Neji ficara, ele deixara de ser o nii-san. Era um homem lindo, que exalava uma sensualidade capaz de derrubar as barreiras de qualquer mulher. E com ela não era diferente. Ela também não era imune ao charme do primo. E temia isso. Parecia um imã que atraia seu olhar para Neji. Tinha medo de torna-se dependente e vulnerável á mais uma agressão ao seu coração que ainda não estava totalmente curado.

**- Dormi bem.... Graças a você. Tem sido muito bom para mim, Neji. Alias como sempre. Eu.... Eu nunca me esqueci da inscrição que vem atrás da pulseira**.

Neji sentiu uma infinita alegria ao ouvir aquilo. Era muito importante para ele saber que Hinata sentia-se assim em relação não somente á pulseira, mas também á ele.

**- Para onde está indo?**

**- Minhas aulas da faculdade começam hoje**. – disse animada. Estava feliz por ver a antiga Hinata retornando aos poucos. Sabia o quanto Hinata gostava da faculdade e do trabalho. Esperava que isso, além da presença dele em sua vida, a fizessem reagir ao que tinha acontecido e seguisse com a vida que ainda tinha pela frente. Hinata mal completara dezenove anos. Mal saíra da adolescência. Ainda tinha muito que viver e se dependesse de Neji, ele estaria ao seu lado. **– Chamarei um táxi, já que ainda não trouxe o meu carro da mansão. **

**- Entre e tome café comigo. Depois eu a levarei para faculdade. **

**- Você não tem que trabalhar?**

**- Não terei consultas antes das dez. acordei cedo por costume. Agora seja uma menina boazinha e entre.** – Neji deu-lhe passagem e ela entrou sorrindo. Deixando o fichário sob o sofá, seguiu para a cozinha espaçosa onde o café da manha estava posto sob a pequena mesa redonda.

**- Não sabia que cozinhava...** – comentou vendo os pãezinhos e croissants. Na mesa também havia café e suco de laranja.

**- Uma senhora que trabalha para mim os prepara todos os dias a noite. De manha eu os esquento no microondas. Pelo menos eu sei ligar.**

Hinata riu da brincadeira e estranhou o fato de Neji estar tomando café na cozinha, não na sala de jantar. Parecendo ler seus pensamentos, o primo respondeu:

**- A cozinha é mais confortante quando se está sozinho**. – Neji puxou-lhe uma cadeira para que ela sentasse. Após acomodar-se, Neji sentou-se ao seu lado e começaram a tomar café juntos, relembrando os tempos de quando eram crianças.

**- Diga à senhora que estava tudo maravilhoso. **

**- Direi. Se quiser pode pedir para ela limpar seu apartamento. **

**- Seria ótimo. Eu quase nem pararei em casa. De manha na faculdade e depois até a noite no jornal. **

Hinata ajudou o primo a lavar os pratos que haviam usados e logo após voltou para a sala e pegou o fichário.

Neji pegou a maleta que também jazia em cima do sofá e as chaves em cima da mesa. Entram no elevador e apertaram o botão para o térreo. Ambos despediram-se da recepcionista, que lhes deu sorriso gentil e educado.

No estacionamento do prédio, ele abriu a porta do passageiro e colocou a maleta lá dentro. Após Hinata acomodar-se, Neji sentou-se na direção e saíram do edifício. Como ainda era cedo, o transito estava tranqüilo e o caminho para a faculdade foi sem nenhum aborrecimento.

Quando Neji parou em frente ao campus, tirou o cinto assim como Hinata. Quando saíram do carro, ficaram frente a frente e os olhos perolados encaravam-se mutuamente.

Hinata quebrou o silencio agradável e agradeceu animada:

**- Obrigada por me trazer, Neji.**

**- Foi um prazer. Alias, é ótimo poder estar ao seu lado após tantos anos. **

**- Senti imensamente a sua falta.**

**- Eu também. Mas agora estou aqui e é onde eu ficarei. **

Hinata o abraçou, mesmo sem jeito por estar segurando o fichário. Sentia-se segura nos braços do primo. Era uma prisão da qual jamais gostaria de sair.

**- E...**

**- Aceito jantar com você. Passa 19:30h lá em casa.**

**- Ok.**

A menina acariciou o rosto de Neji suavemente. Pousando a mão em sua nuca, puxou-o para dar-lhe um leve beijo em seu rosto.

**- Acho que tenho que passar a vida inteira agradecendo. Percebo como a dor estava me deixando. Você está me resgatando da escuridão a qual estava me envolvendo.**

**- Eis o nosso destino, Hyuuga Hinata. Sempre quando você estiver prestes a cair, eu também estarei lá, pronto para segura-la. **

Hinata sorriu mais uma vez e virou-se e começou a caminhar em direção à enorme construção. Neji encostou-se no carro cruzando os braços, observando a prima entrar. Antes de atravessar a porta, Hinata virou-se e acenou para ele, o qual retribui com mais um de seus sorrisos arrebatadores. O rapaz finalmente percebeu os vários olhares que estavam sobre eles. Neji apenas os ignorou dando a volta no carro e entrando no mesmo.

De longe Tenten o via partindo. Engoliu o choro e seguiu para a entrada. Teria que ser forte se o quisesse vê-lo à tarde e manter a dignidade intacta. Coisa que já não tinha tanta certeza ser possível.

* * *

Sakura veio correndo em direção de Hinata assim que avistou a Hyuuga entrando. Ao notar o sorriso de orelha á orelha, Hinata indagou:

**- O que houve?**

**- Sasuke-kun me convidou, ou me intimou á jantar com ele.**

**- Uau. Um grande avanço tratando-se de Uchiha Sasuke, seguidor fiel dos passos de Kakashi-san. **

**- Kakashi é uma péssima influencia. Mas aqui entre nós. Que é lindo, ah isso ele é! – o sorriso da garota de cabelos rosa tornou-se malicioso ao falar do conquistador numero** **1**.

**- Trocaria o Sasuke pelo Kakashi?**

**- Se ele não fosse Inconquistável, segundo as varias que passaram pela cama dele, eu até tentaria. Se já é difícil agarrar o Sasuke, imagine o Kakashi. Sem falar que o Sasuke-kun já criou raízes no meu coração. **

As duas continuaram andando até uma rodinha em que estavam os amigos.

**- Sakura...** – começou a menina antes de aproximar-se demais.

**- São seus amigos e estão com saudade. **

Sakura lhe estendeu a mão, á qual a Hyuuga segurou firmemente. A amiga estava lhe passando força e Hinata agradecia o fato. Era o que mais estava precisando no momento. Esperava que o carinho dos amigos.

**- Olha só quem está aqui!**

A voz estridente de Naruto chamou a atenção de todos. Os amigos lhe sorriram e correram para abraçá-la. Kiba a apertou entre os braços chegando a levantá-la do chão.

**- Kiba-kun!** – assustou-se a menina deixando o fichário cair.

Logo após Kiba a colocar no chão, foi a vez de Naruto lhe dar um afetuoso abraço.

**- Que bom te ver de novo, Hinata-chan.**

**- É bom poder ver todos vocês. Não sabem a falta me fizeram e o quanto eu me senti** **sozinha. **

**- Emocionou agora!** – gritou Ino. **– Abraço em grupo.**

Shikamaru e Shino foram empurrados pelas meninas e fizeram um bolo envolvendo Hinata no meio.

**- Estou ficando sem ar!** – quando afastaram Hinata ofegava. **– Vocês querem me matar?**

Todos riram, até mesmo os mais anti-sociais. Era bom ter Hinata de volta.

O clima estava alegre e divertido, até um grupo formado por quatro garotas aproximarem-se. Aquele grupo era liderado pela garota mais problemática da faculdade e principal rival de Sakura: Karin.

**- Olha só... Pensei que a Hyuuguinha não fosse dar as caras. Não se sente mal ao todos saberem que você foi chifrada bem debaixo do seu nariz?**

Os amigos tencionaram protege-la, mas a Hyuuga tomou a frente e sorriu docemente. Naquelas alturas todos os alunos, assim como os inspetores observavam a cena.

**- Não deveria acreditar em tudo o que lê. Nunca ouviu dizer que quanto mais vulgar melhor? Alguns repórteres acham que se colocar vulgaridade, as noticias rendem mais do que um simples rompimento. **

**- Se foi assim, porque você sumiu, se não tinha nada o que esconder? – retrucou a menina de óculos. **

**- Eu estava em Londres. Caso não saiba, a filial do jornal de minha família está situada lá. Estava aproveitando as férias para aprender mais um pouco sobre a minha futura carreira. Agora me surpreende você, querida, uma pessoa de tanta classe, rebaixar-se lendo essas fofocas de jornais à beira da sarjeta. Não que você seja uma fofoqueira, isso nuca. Percebi em sua voz o tom de preocupação pela minha presença no meio dos meus colegas. Mas tenho a necessidade de dizer-lhe que me sinto muito bem, principalmente ao notar o quanto você está preocupada com o meu bem estar. **

Todos tentavam segurar o riso. Realmente, a Hinatinha aprendera a se defender. Sakura deu um passo a frente até ficar do lado da Hyuuga. Entrelaçando seu braço no dela, ela disse á Karin.

**- Agora que já demonstrou seus sentimentos, acho melhor irmos. **

**- É claro! E não se esqueça que depois das aulas iremos procurar uma roupa especial para a sua grande noite com o Sasuke-kun. **

**- Mal posso esperar.**

O rosto da ruiva ficou vermelho pela raiva contida. Haviam atingido seu objetivo. As meninas ajuntaram-se aos amigos e foram em direção ás escadas.

Risos debochados foram direcionados á garota problema. O sangue de Karin ferveu ao escutar cada palavra proferida pela Hyuuga. Como aquela mosca morta se atrevia a falar-lhe daquele jeito. Desde quando ela saiu da sombra dos amigos e tomava a voz para defender-se?

Ah, mas aquilo não iria ficar daquele jeito. Ninguém falava com ela assim e sairia ilesa. Ela e a cabeça de chiclete despertaram o pior que havia dentro da garota. Agora, teriam de arcar com as conseqüências.

* * *

Já em sua sala, Hinata matava a saudade de tudo. Saito-sensei entrou, fazendo todos voltarem quietos á seus lugares. Ele era conhecido como o professor mais descontraído e animado do curso de jornalismo.

O sorriso dele era encorajador.

**- Muito bem, cambada. As férias acabaram, relaxamento foi-se. A partir de agora, o tormento começa.** – avisou com um olhar diabólico.

Todos achavam que ele deveria ser o professor de Artes cênicas.

**- Estão preparados para sofrerem?**

Enquanto ele arrancava sorrisos dos alunos, Hinata deixou sua mente viajar um pouco. Seus pensamentos foram parar em Neji… queria que aquela noite fosse a mais agradável possível.

'_Ninguém pode dizer que está apaixonada. Você sente. _

_É uma sensação incrível.'_

As apalavras de Sakura vieram em sua mente como se quisessem justificar as sensações que ela sentia em seu corpo e em seu coração. Apaixonada? Apaixonada por Neji? Ninguém poderia dizer-lhe que estava. Apenas ela mesma. Não saberia dizer. Sentia-se diferente. Viva...

**- Hinata, em que planeta você está?**

**- Gomen, sensei. – desculpou-se envergonhada. Ela desligou-se totalmente da aula.**

**- É estranho ver a minha aluna mais dedicada viajando na maionese. O rapaz de olhos perolados deve estar ocupando seus pensamentos. **

**- Sensei!** – Hinata ficou levemente corada.

**- Hummmm**. – os colegas de sala sorriram interessados na conversa.

**- Hinata, sabe que pode contar-nos. Quem era?**

**- Como o sr está sendo indiscreto!** – comentou brincalhona

**- Hummm então tem coisa nessa historia.**

**- Ok. Seu nome é Hyuuga Neji. Meu primo. Ele é medico. **

**- Certo.... Agora que Hinata já nos contou por onde andava seus pensamentos, voltemos á nossa aula.**

O muxoxo que os alunos fizeram deixou muito claro que eles queriam continuar cavando mais até arrancar toda a verdade da herdeira dos Hyuuga. Mas aquilo era algo que Hinata não lhes daria o prazer. Principalmente porque nem mesmo ela sabia em que estagio estava seus sentimentos.

A aula correu normal depois disso. Quando o celular vibrou dentro da bolsa, Hinata rapidamente o retirou, lendo a nova mensagem que havia chegado.

'_Basquete na hora do almoço, meninas contra meninos.' _

A mensagem de Sakura a animou. Sentia falta de jogar com os amigos. No horário do almoço ela encontrou os amigos já na quadra. A menina não estava mais de saia e blusinha. Estava com uma bermuda agarrada preta, uma camiseta baby look azul clara e tênis preto também.

Suas amigas estavam igualmente vestidas.

**- É hoje que nós iremos vencer! **– animou-se Sakura.

**- Acabou de sonhar? **– perguntou Sasuke segurando a bola. **- Se sim, acho que nós podemos começar.**

**- Não seja tão convencido Sasuke-kun**. – avisou Hinata**. – Nós também somos boas no basquete.**

**- Ah é? Quando a Ino parar de se preocupar em quebrar uma unha, acho que vocês possam ser regulares.** – debochou Naruto levando um cascudo da loira.

O jogo seria formado por times de quatro. No dos meninos estavam Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba e Shikamaru, que segundo ele preferia ficar observando as nuvens e não perdendo tempo jogando. Mas logo mudou de idéia diante da cara que Temari havia feito e principalmente porque a loira começou a chamá-lo de bebê chorão. O time das meninas era composto por Hinata, Sakura, Temari e Ino, a qual estava morrendo de medo de quebrar as unhas.

**- Vamos logo começar!** - gritou Sakura já correndo para o centro da quadra.

**- Como quiser.** – Sasuke se posicionou ao lado dela para disputar a bola.

**- Sakura, não quer que eu faça isso?** – perguntou Temari

**- Não, pode deixar... Vamos provar á esses garotos quem é que manda! – ela fez sinal para ele ficar na frente dela para receber a bola.**

**- Posso?** – perguntou Temari se posicionando para jogar a bola.

**- Vai nessa, Tema-chan** – disse Sakura.

**- Vai logo.** – disse Sasuke impaciente.

Temari jogou a bola muito alto. E o tão esperado e disputado jogo começou.

**- Vamos até quinze hoje, Sasuke!** – berrou Sakura, correndo.

Eles ficaram fazendo jogadas muito rápidas. Todos jogavam muito bem, seguindo a vontade de não perderem. No final estava 14 a 14.

- Quer declarar empate? – perguntou Sasuke, chegando até ela com a bola.

Como o tempo estava esgotando-se, todos acharam melhor pararem por ali mesmo.

**- Na próxima vez a gente desempata.** - falou Kiba.

**- Até que vocês foram bem... **– comentou Naruto. **– Devem ter treinado muito durante as férias.**

**- Naruto, se você não quer ficar sem dente, é melhor ficar quieto. **– irritou-se Ino com um olhar ameaçador.

**- Alguém está na TPM!!!!!**

**- Eu vou te pegar, Naruto! **

Enquanto Ino corria atrás de Naruto pela quadra, Sakura pulou nas costas de Sasuke, surpreendendo o garoto.

**- Admita Sasuke-kun. Nós também somos boas. **

**- Não acredito que vou dizer isso, mas pela primeira vez na vida Naruto disse uma coisa certa. Vocês devem ter se matado durante as férias, treinando. **

**- Como você é mal. **– Sasuke riu do biquinho que ela fez. A menina logo abriu um de seus encantadores sorrisos, pedindo, ou melhor, mandando: **- Agora, leve-me para comer alguma coisa porque eu estou faminta. Ah, você paga**!

**- Mas é muito folgada mesmo. Desce daí!**

**- Me leva! Me leva. **

**- Mas como é chata! Vamos embora.**

Era irritante ver que mesmo contra a sua vontade, acabava fazendo tudo o que ela queria.

**- Sa-chan quer suco de...**

Atrás Hinata ria com vontade das atitudes da amiga. Via com alegria o quanto Sasuke estava perturbado. Mais cedo do pensava ele iria cair. Nem mesmo ele poderia lutar contra o que estava sentindo. Ma também já era hora dele tomar vergonha na cara e parar de agir feito um idiota. Podia ver como os olhos cor de ônix brilhavam quando estavam falando com ela. E principalmente reparou em como o amigo olhava para ela, vestida daquele jeito. Imagine então como ele a secaria quando a visse no jantar. Conhecia o ótimo gosto e o jeito sensual das roupas de Sakura. Pensando nisso, lembrou-se de pedir ajuda á ela para escolher com que roupa iria sair.

**- Vamos Hina.... **– Sakura gritava acenando para ela, ainda nas costas do rapaz. **– Sasuke-kun será um bom menino e pagará nosso almoço.**

**- Sakura eu vou te matar!**

**- Deixa de ser mão de vaca! Vai pagar sim! **

**- Hina, você guardaria segredo se eu matasse a Sakura?**

- **Guardarei se pagar meu almoço. - **pechinchou Hinata se segurando para não rir da cara que Sakura fazia.

**- Feito!**

**- Trocada por um almoço.** – dramatizou a rosada. - **Que bela amiga você é hein Hyuuga Hinata? – Sakura ralhava com Hinata ainda sendo levada por Sasuke. **

**- Fico do seu lado se me der uma carona até a mansão.**

**- Além de não ficar do meu lado apenas pela nossa amizade, que é muito longa, diga-se de passagem, quer me usar como motorista?** – a expressão escandalizada fez todos rirem.

- Isso mesmo? Cobra por hora ou por distancia?

A Hyuuga ainda rindo acompanhou os amigos. Shikamaru que estava quase dormindo foi sendo empurrado por Temari, que reclamava sem parar. Ino, cansada de tanto correr, foi andando de vagar de volta ao campus.

Quanto ao pobre Naruto, ficou estirado no chão da quadra com rosto roxo e cheio de galos feito pela outra loira.

* * *

**- Chegamos...**

**- Arigato, Sakura. Tenho mais um favor para te pedir.** – Hinata retirou o cinto e encarou o olhar curioso da amiga. **- Neji também me convidou para jantar. Só que eu não sei com que roupa ir.**

**- Ok, com certeza você irá para o jornal hoje, não é mesmo?**

**- Eu ia... Mas é que eu não queria sair com os vestidos que eu tenho e pensei que minha amiguinha mais querida, que eu conheço desde o berçário, poderia ir comigo ao shopping. **

**- Sua interesseira.... Não esqueci que ficou do lado do Sasuke**. – comentou com falsa raiva.

**- Não fique zangada... Era ele que iria pagar a conta.**

**- Ficou muito espertinha, Hina.**

**- Para ficar mais fácil, nos encontramos no shopping. Às 15:00 hs está bom para você?**

**- Ótimo. **

Inclinando-se, Hinata despediu-se de Sakura com um beijo no rosto e saiu do carro. Após subir as escadarias, abriu a bolsa para procurar as chaves.

Minno a recebeu com um doce sorriso.

**- Konnichiwa Minno.**

**- Konnichiwa Hinata-sama. A senhorita parece muito bem.** – comentou a empregada reparando em um brilho especial que os olhos perolados possuíam.

**- Obrigada Minno** – Hinata retribuiu o sorriso antes de perguntar: **- Acho que realmente estou bem. Onde está minha mãe?**

**- Na biblioteca. **

**- Obrigada. **

Hinata entrou na biblioteca e encontrou a mãe distraída em frente ao lap top.

**- Olá okaa-san.**

**- Querida.** – Midori levantou-se e a abraçou carinhosamente. **- Até parece que faz séculos que saiu. Estava com tanta saudade.** – a mãe choramingou apertando-a contra si.

**- Mamãe... Estou fora apenas há dois dias. **

**- Eu sei meu amor, mas mãe é assim mesmo. Saberá quando tiver seus filhos. **

**- Está ocupada?**

**- Não... Estava falando com a sua tia. Sabe como é preocupação de mãe. Queria saber se era verdade que Neji estava bem. Mas você pode tranqüilizá-la. Afinal, você é a vizinha dele. Ah, ela pediu que você cuidasse muito bem do bebezinho dela. **

Midori guiou a filha até o sofá e a e a fez sentar-se.

**- Neji está muito bem... Hoje ele levou-me até a faculdade. **

Os olhos da Hyuuga mais velha brilharam de felicidade. Sua filha parecia estar reagindo. Os olhos perolados não possuíam mais aquele brilho que assustara até a própria mãe. Sabia que a presença de Neji seria essencial para a recuperação de Hinata.

Queria que na medida do possível as coisas voltassem a serem como antes. Sabia perfeitamente que sua família jamais voltaria a ser como antigamente. A relação de Hinata e Hanabi estava destruída para sempre. Mesmo que sua filha mais velha perdoasse Hanabi, o que a caçula mimada fizera a marcara.

Mas não queria pensar naquilo. Agora a filha contava com os pais e como sempre Hiashi e ela não falhariam. Fariam todo o possível para que Hinata esquecesse o passado e seguisse em frente. Ela tinha uma vida inteira pela frente. Era belíssima, inteligente, tinha nas mãos a chance de ter uma carreira promissora e ainda possuía o coração de Neji. Queria que ela correspondesse aos sentimentos do sobrinho.

**- Que bom, meu amor. Tinha certeza que seria ótimo morar perto dele. E olha para você! Está simplesmente linda, hime-chan. **

Hinata, tentando fazer o tom sair despreocupado e trivial, comentou:

**- Okaa-san… Itachi me procurou.**

Midori tentou suprimir a raiva que surgiu de dentro dela. Lembrou-se de como evitou falar com Itachi no aniversário do sogro no mês passado. Até então o chefe dos Hyuuga ainda não tinha conhecimento do termino do noivado.

**- E.... O que ele disse?**

**- Veio com as mesmas desculpas. Afirmou não lembrar-se de nada da noite que passou com...** – Hinata hesitou antes de falar aquele nome. Quase o apelido 'carinhoso' de víbora mirim que Hinata lhe der aia escapando. Não o falou simplesmente porque sabia que isso magoaria a mãe. Hyuuga Midori poderia estar aparentando ser tão forte quanto uma rocha, mas estava sofrendo. Afinal, Hanabi também era a sua filha. Hinata não lhe obrigaria a escolher um lado.

**- O que você pensa disso, filha?**

- Eu não sei. Preferi nem pensar no assunto. Ele me mandou um buquê e no cartão suas palavras eram coerentes. Ele disse que talvez com esforço pudéssemos voltar a sermos amigos. Pelo menos civilizados, já que nos veremos em muitas ocasiões. Mostrar as pessoas que não guardamos rancores.

**- E você guarda?** – perguntou Midori tocando levemente em sua mão.

Hinata respirou fundo antes de abrir-se com a mãe.

**- Quando fui para Londres estava fervendo por dentro. Achei que tudo tinha acabado. Que não havia mais nenhum futuro. Um ódio enorme estava crescendo dentro de mim. Estava assustada, pois sabia que aquilo estava me dominando. Estava detestando a tudo e a todos. Estava repudiando o amor que sentiam por mim. Tudo o que disse para Itachi sobre não acreditar mais no amor.... Eu mesma estava tentando me convencer daquilo. Estava indo parar no fundo do poço, mas então surgiu o alguém que está me puxando. Ele está me trazendo de volta á superfície. Ele prometeu jamais me deixar cair.** – com um sorriso orgulhoso, finalizou: **- Afinal, eu sou a menina dos olhos de Hyuuga Neji!**

Midori sorriu diante daquela frase. Lembrava-se perfeitamente que Neji sempre dizia que Hinata era a sua menina. O carinho nos olhos do garoto quando ele a chamava de pequena era emocionante.

A mulher torcia para que os dois pudessem ser felizes.

**- E como estão o papai e a senhora?**

**- Estamos bem. Melhor ao saber que está se recuperando. **

**-Estou melhor. Voltei a me sentir... Viva. **

**- Seu pai a está esperando hoje?**

**- Na realidade tínhamos combinado que eu começaria hoje, mas não poderei ir.**

**- Porque, meu bem?** – a expressão de Midori era de pura preocupação.

**- É que**... – a pele clara ficou levemente avermelhada. **– Neji me convidou para jantar e bem... Eu queria comprar um vestido novo. **

**- Que ótima noticia. **

**- Gostei do convite. Sinto falta de sair um pouco, espairecer.... Esquecer. **

**- Depois eu quero saber de tudo, ouviu mocinha?**

**- Ok.**

Ainda ficou algum tempo conversando trivialidades com a mãe antes de ver que a hora que havia combinado com Sakura se aproximava. Ela despediu-se com carinho e saiu da mansão indo em direção á garagem.

* * *

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Kinha-san:** Que bom que você pôde estar lendo. Fico muito feliz que vá haver uma continuação. Bjos minha linda!

**Maria Lua:** Oi flor! Que bom que você está acompanhando! Que legal que você gosta dos mesmos casais que eu. Há muitas pessoas que não gostam de SasuSaku. Adorooo esses dois casais! ^^. Da Tenten não sou muito chegada, mas respeito muito quem a ama de paixão. Mas não me peça para gostar da Karin porque ai já é pedir demais de uma pobre mortal como eu. rsrsrsrrss bjos lindinha.

**Akaane-chaan:** Lindinha, sei que demorei mas ainda estou aqui, não desisti não. Não desisto de nenhuma fic. Ficou triste, mas fazer o que? E olha que dona Tenten vai dar muito trabalho, e não por ela ser má, vai ser inconscientemente. No decorrer da historia você entenderá. Que bom que você gostou do casal SasuSaku. Adoroooo. Os personagens estão um pouco mudados, mas convenhamos, aqui eles não tem trauma nenhum. a família Uchiha tá muito viva, não diferenças na família Hyuuga, mas nem por isso é tudo um mar de rosas. Rsrrsrsrsrs ^^. Bjos até a próxima.

**Tink Bells**: Fofinhaaaaa... que bom que está gostando. Espero que também goste deste. Bjos.

**Fran Hyuuga:** Oi lindinha!!!!!!!!! Voltei sim, e com esse capítulo quentinho. demorei mas aqui estou. Serio que eu te assustei? Mas mesmo se eu quisesse, o Neji ama a Hinata desde pequeno, não poderia estar ficando com a Tenten, pois ele sabia que iria machuca-la como machucou outras anteriormente. Hinata já esta começando a perceber seus sentimentos. O próximo é o jantar dos dois e esse jantar promete porque será a quatro, mas não conta pra ninguém. Estou te dando informações secretas ^^ . espero que goste deste também. Bjos e obrigada pelo apoio.

_**Comentários sobre o Capítulo:**_

Hinata está voltando a ser como era antes e perceber que nem todos irão trai-la. Neji realmente a está trazendo de volta.

Neste Capítulo pudemos ver Hina no ambiente da faculdade com os amigos em um momento de desconcentração. Também a veremos trabalhando no jornal.

Tenten ficou mais magoada ainda quando viu como Neji trata a Hina, e mesmo não querendo dará muito trabalho. É claro que falando assim, vocês não entendem, mas com o avançar da historia entenderam! Não pretendo deixa-la como má na historia, pois Hinata ainda terá que enfrentar seu pior pesadelo, pois ELA voltará.

Bom, espero que vocês tenham gostado. Valeu pelo apoio. Adoroooo.

**Beijo Minna.**


End file.
